


Espionage in Plaid

by Pandaabeer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Spy, Banshee!Lydia, Danny and Stiles brotp, DemiGod Peter, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Build, Stiles is a potty mouth, Valkyrie!Erica, Vampire!Boyd, magic!danny, mermaid!kira, mermaid!liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 88,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaabeer/pseuds/Pandaabeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m a normal guy, working for the SNIB, actually normal wouldn’t be the correct word to go about using. No one who works at my company is normal. We’re the Super Natural Investigations Bureau. As in we’re a spy company; to clarify more, a spy company for the super natural, the Fae and the occult. Witches, warlocks, vampires, werewolves, fairies, gremlins, anything and everything you wouldn’t call your ‘norm’ or ‘average.’</p><p>---<br/>Or the one where Stiles works for a supernatural spy company as a paper shuffler and somehow meets Derek Hale werewolf extraordinaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to that AU you never wanted but are reading anyways.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy all that's planned there's going to be a long road ahead for this one!

Sometimes I think I’m the only normal one in my family. I mean, in this day and age no one got married. No one! The divorce rate was way too high, and not to mention that marriage licenses cost a fortune. However here I was standing watching my brother, who is a whole seven months younger than me, get married. At nineteen. Now I know it’s young, but I’ve never seen a love like that, neither have I experienced it;, really and truly my relationships have been null.

Null isn’t exactly the best way to describe them, I’ve had boyfriends, girlfriends. Hey don’t judge me, I’m not biased about what’s in someone’s pants, but I am about what’s in their heads. And my last boyfriend, let’s just say he was a bigot. Not in the sense of the word you’re probably thinking about. But in the sense that he hated Fae. Now the information of Fae, is limited, and not really public knowledge but how can the entire population just ignore the fact, that less people walk in day light, the population has gotten prettier, lakes, rivers, and trees basically sparkled! It was Fae magic, all of it.

The Fae, are a group of people and creatures I happen to know very well, but I’ll get to that later, it seems it's time for speeches.

“I can’t believe you’re there, getting married before me. Actually I can, I mean you were always the good looking one!” It’s true, my brother was amazingly pretty, all fit muscle and tanned skin. Eyes he got from his mother and a perfectly imperfect jaw line that leaned a little to the left. We looked nothing alike which was to be expected since we were step-siblings. “It shocks me but at the same time I’m so proud of you. Taking this leap, into the rest of your life. Following in Dad, and Mom’s footsteps.” Melissa wasn’t my mom, but my mom had died when I was really young. “I hope you both happiness and joy, and all the wonderful things that a life together offers. I want to be an uncleand spoil all my nieces and nephews with the cutest baby clothes. Haven’t you all noticed kids get the best clothing, what’s with that?” A few people laughed at my joke. The ones who knew me, and knew how I rarely dressed n anything that didn’t have a least three layers. “I raise my glass to you Scott, and to you Allison may you both live like a fairy-tale, or have lots of fights with amazing makeup sex.” With that mildly inappropriate note I ended my speech, Dad probably wasn’t happy but hey. They’re the ones that asked me to speak. They know how I am.

Speaking of how I was, I took a look down at my black tux, and loosened the tie. It was all black even the shirt underneath was black, but the tie stuck out in a crimson red, to go with Allison’s Bridesmaid’s dressed. My shoes were high shined, thanks to a lot of elbow grease and twenty bucks to the shoe store after I ran out of spit.

 

~

After the rest of the speeches and the dancing began I walked over to my dad and his wife. They’ve been married for over fifteen years. Impressive. He was greying around the temples and always quick to smile which showed in the lines by his mouth, Then his wife, she was a few inches shorter than his father, deep brown eyes like her son’s and a smile and witty remark always at the ready. She wasn’t my real mom. But she loved him, and dad dotedly loved her right back. They’ve gone through hell and high water together, and even still Dad has told me; in secret of course. That he loved my mom than the sun shone and would for as long as the moon rotated around the Earth. My mom, I don’t remember well, and I only have one photo, but apparently she was like glass, shimmering perfect; all of that stuff. She was pretty much too good to be true, and sometimes I wonder if my Dad imagined her, or if she was some nymph that he found in a dream but then where had I come from?

“Hey Son, quite the venue isn’t it?”

“Yea, sure is.”  I was trying to hold my tongue I tended to speak out quickly and without thinking, and using a lot of short forms. My speech wasn’t the best, I didn’t believe that proper speech equaled intelligence, and people often took one look at me and made their opinions so I never really bothered. The place was amazing, it was a hotel in the outskirts of the city, decorated in gold and white, there were over five hundred people in attendance, Scott’s family always had big parties and big families. I doubted Allison minded being surrounded by all of our family anyway.

My brother’s girlfriend, wife now was of a single home, just her father and she had grown up right. She had respect and was hard working and even though through all those things they had ended up with her being pregnant. Unfortunately she lost the baby, and they had broken up for a time; young as they were they went to move on, until one day Scott, the idiot, appeared and asked her to marry him. Apparently being apart was more difficult than anything they had faced together.

She was beautiful, dark hair, pale skin, cute dimples whenever she smiled. Not my type but definite eye candy. Her father was scary guy, looked loving and still strict; quick to smack you down if you step out of line. And I’ve seen him in action a few times with a pistol and he was a really scary dude. I didn’t begrudge Scott anything.

I smiled looking at the scene, it was beautiful and there was open bar. To fully appreciate both the beauty and the bar I had only one option. To get drunk.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is just a normal guy who works at a supernatural spy company. His life is pretty average.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hi! This chapter is super long, which I'll continue throughout this verse. All comments are much appreciated.

 

 

I was hung over, which I admit was my own fault, but I’d like to blame my brother and his wedding only because. Why anyone would get married on a Sunday is beyond me, but he did it. To be fair, it was a holiday today, but my company doesn’t have the same type of holidays since we specialize in other, spiritualties and religion.  I myself am a Christian, which of and in itself has so many different subsections it’s almost impossible to decipher one sect from another, so I simplify.

God exists, hell exists, heaven exists, the devil is real, and so is everything in between. Evolution is a proven science, sure there are missing pieces but miracles happen; a lot. It’s complicated so I never really explain it to people; they get bored after the first few seconds. That being said I right now was frightened. So frightened I sort of wanted to piss myself.

I was sitting in the waiting room, which wasn’t a room; just an open concept of couches beside the elevators on the top floor of our building. Well the almost top floor, there was one more; but the elevator didn’t reach there. I had a theory on it, but that’s not even important, maybe one day I’ll reach there though now I believe that’s not going to happen either.

As I said, I was frightened, I only have one fear in my life. That fear is water, it’s irrational but bearable. I can shower, I can bath, I can go in the rain. I just HATE them with a burning passion; exposed bodies of water? Forget it! Boats? Not happening. Though that had nothing to do with my current state of fear. There wasn’t even a water fountain in sight. All there was were two very large doors, one to the right and one to the left, of the elevator doors. Both of them equally large, equally intimidating; but only one with any actual meaning.

The one on the right, was going to determine my fate today. I’m a normal guy, working for the SNIB, actually normal wouldn’t be the correct word to go about using. No one who works at my company is normal. We’re the Super Natural Investigations Bureau. As in we’re a spy company; to make it sure, a spy company for the super natural, the Fae and the occult. Witches, warlocks, vampires, werewolves, fairies, gremlins, anything and everything you wouldn’t call your ‘norm’ or ‘average.’ We are there to protect them from us, us from them and them from their selves.  I say us, and them as if I am not both. My mother, my father tells me was Fae; he’s not sure what kind but she was.

I’m pretty tall for a human, 5’11, not too tall, but taller than the average. So I wouldn’t say she’s a giantess, or an ogre; I also don’t have a love for dark places, they actually creep me out. So I ruled those out years ago, but I haven’t been able to find any leads. I have no powers; no extra senses or limbs. I’m basically a human, so human in fact that when I applied to work at this company I skipped spy training. Humans rarely become spies, you can’t send a human undercover; they’re weak fragile they’ll break basically. So the written test they have us do is censored looking for any trace of magical influences. I had none. So I was stuck with paper work.

I do a good job, though but that didn’t stop there from being quite a few break-ins in my sector. Ones I promise had nothing to do with me, but it was probably the reason I was about to get fired. God damn it. I liked this job, it paid well it wasn’t too draining and we got a lot of hours. All I did was file paper work make sure everything is in order when case files come in. There’s only about thirty or so of us who do this; and really with our work load they could lose about five of us no problem and be just as productive. We were expendable; I was expendable and that made me scared shitless.

I looked up tapping my black and yellow converse, limited edition, just one of my many babies from my collection. I collected old comic book franchise things. It’s been decades since Marvel and DC merged and even if I wasn’t around the new stuff just wasn’t the same. I looked above the door I was eventually going to go through, there was a portrait of who I could only assume, from previous gossip and its location was the boss.

It confused me though, from what I knew he was human. I also knew that he had run this company for eighty seven years. There was absolutely no way he could still look like that.

The portrait of a guy of middle age, bald headed and dark skin.There was hint of grey in his beard but that only helped him loo wiser than his years, he was alright looking if you were into old men. The pictured smiled all knowingly and I shivered, scary. A deep breath, and another, and a few more just for good measure calmed me slightly; though to be sure it wouldn’t help when I was actually called in.

My head pounded with the ferocity of only sweet sugary drinks can give me. Normal alcohol, I had the tolerance of near a million; but most brands now hopped up their drinks with so much sugar you were put out of the next day. No matter human Fae or otherwise you would not be waking up pleasantly. That was guaranteed. It was nine in the morning, on a Monday. Sure normal work hours for most people; not where I work. Night shifts are the only way we run, we have too many Fae who are against sunlight to work normal hours so us humans have to adjust. I usually work from one pm until ten and it was the greatest. Waking up at eleven am to roll around for a while without a care in the world for being late, glorious.

“Sobieslaw.” I shot up at my name. No one called me by my full name; it was long and didn’t flow off the tongue for most people. So when I hear it I get a tad shocked, oh right you’re talking to me. I go by Stiles mostly, which isn’t much better but at least it’s easy. I stood up and approached the door giving a little ditty of a prayer. Mayhaps a waste but I think God appreciates even the smallest of our attentions.

I pushed open the door, and was instantly intimidated. Maybe it was something about large doors, large oak desks; at least I thought it was oak. Perhaps it was pine or maple, but no it had to be oak. Well there it was large intimidating and making my boss; the head mother fucking honcho of this place to look like a complete badass. I might as well start packing my bags now.

The chair was turned to face the window which overlooked a large over view map of the mortal earth. The vision was one created by Boss eighty-five years ago when the building was made. It still boggles my mind that an old man runs this company. I mean rumour has it that he’s human but how wrinkly must this guy be now? The pictures in front made him out to be only around thirty-five, forty but that couldn’t be the case now. Eight-five years the guy must be lying on her death bed.

“Don’t bother packing your bags. I’m not going to fire you.” I started when he talked to me. “I also assure you. I am nowhere close to being strapped to my death bed yet.” The chair swiveled to face me and the same young looking face as the pictures outside stared back at me. Holy mother of a fuckass the guy didn’t look a day over thirty except for the grey in his beard. The laughter from the him made me stand up straighter and try, and fail to block my mind. “Sit, sit! They told me you were interesting but I didn’t think you’d amuse me so much.” I took an anxious seat and stared at the neat stack of files on the obviously oak desk. “Yes, it is oak. Red oak actually.” I knew it was oak. Another laugh from the Boss made me take my attention away from the desk. “I guess you’re wondering why you’ve been summoned.” Either I was talking out loud or, “No I’m a psychic. I’m pretty sure that was in the handout.”

 “I just work in filling sir we don’t get manuals.” I stared down at the desk again.

“Shame, they’re cute, my niece designed them. Anyways I bet you’re wondering why I called you here.” Actually, I wasn’t but now that he said it wasn’t to get fired I was curious.

“Oh I know, I just like pretending I don’t hear every single conscious, subconscious and stray thought in your head. Makes you feel like we’re playing on equal ground. We’re not by the way.” He smiled at me, if anything him being friendly scared me more. He chuckled. I cringed; how do you have a conversation with someone who is so… omnipotent. “Normally, forget I know anything. I tend to try to block someone out unless they’re yelling their thoughts, don’t worry.”

“Oh, okay.” Welp, fuck.  That laugh again.

“Okay! I’ll stop torturing you, I called you here, because you’re probably the only one of the filers downstairs that will file this correctly. It’s only a small murder case but all my agents are currently too busy to deal with it so we can just file it.” I frowned. It was strange that I’d be called up for that. “It’s a bit hard, and I don’t think there’s anyone else who can do this. I’ve kept an eye on you, since the break in last month.”

“That was not my fucking fault!” I spoke up, forgetting my manners. He smiled, again. That smile seriously crept me out way more than I wanted to admit.

“I know, I know; but you’re just a human and you seem to care about the Fae who work here, and everyone else, more than our stronger security team. You stopped the thief using a stapler and a pen, and a pinch of mountain ash. Tickle me impressed. As such I’m going to trust you with this. I hope you’ll know what to do.” His voice probably lead to something else I wasn’t quite paying attention to, but I accepted the folder.

 “I’ll see you here tomorrow same time, and maybe without a hangover this time Mr. Stilinski.” He smirked at me, and I took that as a queue to leave. I was far too uncomfortable at the moment. One last glance and a small smile I shut the door behind me and rushed to the elevator. The secretary; a middle aged man; though I knew he was more; some sort of Fae, I could basically smell it on him; not in a bad way mind you. But I knew he was more than human, waved me off. As I got in the elevator I waved back and quickly pressed the floor to go to my section. I needed painkillers, a nap, and some mild conversation with one of my favourite people ever.

Danny, wasn’t there of course, but that was fine. His office was the perfect place for a nap; it actually screamed comfy. He had bean bag chairs, and stuffed animals everywhere. He was way too cute for his age, and it kind of killed me. Some days I just wanted to kidnap him and like throw him over my shoulder and show off how cute he was to everyone. I grabbed a large blue stuffed monkey and rolled myself underneath of his table a bean bag as a body pillow and snuggled up. Nap time was the best time.

 

* * *

 

 

 He woke me up with a string of expletives that even I have no care to repeat. I loved Danny I seriously did. From his thick dark hair and brown eyes to his tight shirts and skinny jeans and his charming dimples, he was pretty much a bundle of awesome. However a bundle that came with an attitude I wanted to smack most of the time. I rolled over and rolled my eyes, that nap was amazing and he just ruined it. I was even having a dream about amazing things that I can’t quite remember but I know it was amazing and he’s a dick for waking me up.

“Stiles, what the actual fuck are you doing in my office.” We had a love hate relationship, he loved to hate me, I hated to love him; it was complicated and it worked.

“I was, taking a nap.” I emphasized was with a glare, “Now however I’m awake, sore and I have things to do. So fuck you.”

“Fuck you right back.” I strutted out of his office, but not before giving him the hug we both knew was coming and went to my cubicle. Time to settle down on some work; I had to catch up from my day off before I could look over the folder that the boss gave me earlier.

My cubicle was small, and personalized slightly. I had my plan grey desk and black computer, my drawer full of comic books, and an extra pair of shoes under my desk. There was a picture of my family nestled beside my printer.

I opened my email and checked what was there, daily reports, a few things to be printed faxed and replied. And of course a game request from Danny. He’s one of the most competitive people I have met, and it pisses me right off that he thinks he’s better me at everything! So we show off to each other a lot. Through games mostly, and of course praises on our work. Though to be honest he won that one a lot more. I’m not sure what he does here but he’s in extreme high demand, I believe he’s the only one in his department as well.

Closing my computer and getting up to pick up the files from the photocopier I took a quick glance at the file. It was a mess; missing pieces, misplaced evidence. I rolled my eyes; I knew it would be something that required a lot of attention. I would hold it until later tonight when I was less busy and had less of a headache.

Mundane, office work was lame; especially when I talked to about zero people in the office. The only reason Danny and I even started talking over a year ago, was because I may or may not have broken the photocopy machine which happened to be beside his office.  Since I was there now I couldn’t resist screwing with him. I rolled up a ball of paper ; mature for my age I promise, and I throw it in through the open door to Danny’s office. It hit him in the head, mother fucking perfect. I heard his grumbling and smiled to myself walking away. Now I was ready to actually work.

“Late night again Stiles?” I wasn’t sure her name but she sat a few cubicles from me.

“You know me, I prefer not leaving work for myself for tomorrow.” Only because it always would build up by the time I start, and seeing two days of work in my small cubicle actually made me want to vomit. Gross.

“Well good night, see you tomorrow!” I waved her off, I was almost done the last regular report of the day, and I was positively itching to really crack into this mixed up folder that the Boss had given me earlier. I watched her walk away for a little, the way she walked overly graceful, overly calculated; as if she was holding something back. Which I knew she was.  In order to work here you have had to be at least mildly if not obsessively so interested in the nature of all things unexplained by science. But mostly those of us who work for the bureau are actually beyond human ourselves.

It has been ninety years since the spiritual revolution. When all the old fabled and thought extinct or non-existent life forms returned to Earth. My mother was one of those such life forms. So I inevitable became half, -insert life form here-. My skin is fair taking after my father, but my eyes aren’t dark, they’re almost amber at times; I classify them as brown but I’ve heard hazel, or gold at times.

Mother fucking strange, is what it was. I had finally worked through all the bits and pieces of the case and well; it wasn’t old. Actually it was about as fresh as new spilled blood. As in there, if my calculations were right; hadn’t even been a cleanup crew to the scene yet. I bit my lip. I could in all theory drag my skinny butt over to the scene and check it out. To be honest my curiosity could have killed about nine or ten cats at the moment. A few minutes of rustling papers and tapping my toes and I sighed heavily; I couldn’t let it fucking go. I had to check this out, it was the reason I joined this company in the first place.

When I was little I always thought of myself as something of a super sleuth, my dad was a cop and I had studied all the great spy stories of old, Sherlock Holmes, James Bond, Cody Banks, Totally spies. The last was my favorite; colourful sexy catsuits? I’m all for it. So I decided to indulge my inner spy and go to check out the scene myself.

I decided to make a pit stop home, just to grab some things and change my outfit. I was not prepared to Stomp through hell with these shoes on there was no way in hell.  Not only did they cost me a fortune but I had an outfit planned already. No matter what you do, at least look the part then you’ll be more believable. At least that’s what I like to think, despite the fact it’s probably not true.

My work wasn’t far from my house. It was close enough that I could casually stroll home in about twenty minutes, though I usually found myself pounding the pavements on my way to work. I’m never late, but I do cut it very, very close. The apartment building I lived in, was a high rise like most of the city was now. I’ve seen photos of it long ago, many years back way before even my dad’s time and I felt as if it would’ve been more free. Looking up I cannot even see the sky, or the stars due to the buildings and the vast amount of light pollution. I dug my key from my pocket, opening the door. A quick check of my mail informed me that I had received a plethora of bills I had no fucks to give about until I got paid on Friday.

My living room was simple cream walls, with a faux leather couch the latest gaming system, and a stereo. Really there wasn’t much time I spent in my place, but when I was there I liked to relax quite a bit. I walked through the kitchen and grabbed an orange from the counter peeling it as I felt my bare feet on the cool tiled floor. The seafoam green walls glared at me. I hadn’t bothered painting any room since I moved in two years ago. I was lazy, that pretty much was the only reason. Finally I reached my room and for a few minutes collapsed on my bed. Eating my orange I thought over the details of the case I had taken an interest in.

Apparently, there had been a murder. Locally; which wasn’t really surprising considering the area. A high density of people and Fae, murders happened, but for one to be in the clubbing district and so close to headquarters it was surprising that it wasn’t looked up sooner. I changed quickly; since it was already nearing one am, and I wasn’t exactly happy about walking about at this time of night.

So my all black ensemble featuring and I walked swiftly down the usually busy streets of downtown. There weren’t many people out, unless you count the many fae that were hiding just beyond sight; dropping their glamour from the day time, embracing the glimmering night.

I knew the bar, it was a Fae bar, a popular one. I avoided it mostly as I was too close to human for their tastes. It wasn’t appealing to most humans. That was part of Fae magic, to make something appealing or so that you’ll ignore it all together. They don’t want humans in their business most of the time. Which to be honest is great for both parties.

A look around the familiar area, that I could navigate in my sleep. My building was in walking distance to the mall, the grocery store and even the hospital was just up the block. A block down the road from my place, where I was now and you would be in the hotspot for crimes. Though these weren’t the crimes that would make it too your seven O’clock news. These were the crimes my work dealt with; crimes that didn’t reach the general human population.

It would be safe to say that at least seventy percent of our agents worked on keeping the Fae, largely hidden. It wasn’t common knowledge, that there were other things out there. But a lot of old wive’s tales and folklore had become regular household stories now for good reason. Even if you didn’t know or interact with Fae, superstition would mostly help you survive. It as I had said multiple times was helpful for the Fae too, for some reason the human race was keen on genocide. They had made the Fae disappear once, who knows if it wasn’t possible a second time.

In order to be an agent as SNIB you have to go through a nine month intensive, I have no idea what it includes as I haven’t personally been through it. However I did have a friend who was interviewed the same day as me, and when I saw her after her training was complete she was sleek, and generally spy like. It was awesome and I was jealous. Maybe some of that and I could gain some extra muscle. Even though I loved every inch of my soft self.

There was no one on the streets except one homeless woman near the bar. I gave her some change and walked through the side door of the bar. I tried not to look suspicious but, when you’re using a nail file to pick a lock, badly I might add, it’s hard. I made it in though, with a lot of jiggling the handle and cursing under my breath. For having no training I think I did quite well.

In the eighty-five years that the company has been in operation there had only been a total of four human spies. The first was the boss himself. Although many could argue that he was far beyond human and with the way he read minds, and the fact he hadn’t aged a day in over eight-five years I believed it. The other one had been a tiny Japanese woman whose picture is hung in the hall of fame hidden in headquarters. I only found it because I have the greatest gift for getting lost. Her name, at least her spy alias had been Hikari but she was also an arguable case. It was rumoured that she was a reincarnate of an Angel. So super special super human,

The other two humans were fortunately for me, within my life time. I had only seen them from a distance. They were a pair of twins that refused to work together. I could only wish to meet them at least once. I mean, from what I’ve heard of them they’re pretty much top notch. Then again, arguable case. One could say that witches and warlocks aren’t entirely human. It almost seemed racist.

The homeless woman, stared at me, I took a moment to stare back with the door open wondering if he would ask me for money, or bother me in any way. He didn’t. Inside I went. The smell was still metallic and the scent of rot hadn’t yet filled the area. The murder had been within the last twenty-four hours after all. The only sound was the steady clicking of my shoes, and a distant distilled silence that always accompanied death. I walked further. The bar was simple wooden tables, wooden floors, a mixture of different trees. It was rustic for this time and age, but then again Fae are very old creatures and their aversion to metal; more of an allergy, was legendary.

After checking out the front room, there wasn’t much to see. Either the chairs had been put back or there hadn’t been much of a struggle at all. That did interest me a little, so I took note of it. From what I remembered of all the stories I used to read, no struggle meant it was either a very quick death, or the murderer was someone that the dead man knew. Further in behind the bar and into the back office I found the body. Cold lifeless on the ground. It gave me a little of an uncomfortable feeling but it wasn’t so bad. As long as I could separate the fact that this man had a life and maybe even that the killing was justified. I was here for the facts not the sentimental value of a life.

“Gross.” My willingness to touch the body was very low but I had things to check out. I had brought a pair, and slipped them on. The body wasn’t scheduled to be examined, but I didn’t want to leave any finger prints. Though I knew that this murder wasn’t going to be properly investigated, in the slight (non-existent), chance that it was I sure didn’t want to be blamed. Now I needed to find some sort of identification on this man. Was he the owner? Or just some random, what was his name.

His red hair, and short stature; seeing as his glamour had partially worn off due to his death, gave away his lineage. He still looked human enough, perhaps his hair was too bright and his height on the short side. In order to protect themselves from discovery the Fae had a lovely defense mechanism of staying mostly the way they looked before they died. I checked his left pocket, and found a wallet. Opening it I found he hadn’t been robbed at least. His wallet contained things like his credit cards, cash, human valuables.

A scent filtered into my nose, it wasn’t one I was familiar with but I had smelt it before at my brothers work place. It smelt a lot like wet dog. My nose wasn’t anything above the average human. Like everything else about me it as a simple and very human like. Sometimes I even think my father just lies about my mother’s origins. But then I’ve never heard my father tell a lie to anyone in his life. Why would he lie about something that important?

I should have known better then to think that the body would still be warm. It’s cold and clammy instead. Holding my breath I searched the man’s pockets. To be clear the murdered man wasn’t human. He was indeed a Fae. He was of the Leprechaun race. A mighty typical one as well. Not only did he have the ginger hair he also had the love of things green, mostly money.

“You loved money a lot didn’t you,” I whispered as I discovered a vile of iridescent liquid. “There’s no way you had A.T on you. Idiot. This is probably the reason that you’re here dead on the floor.” I rolled my eyes and slipped the drug into a little baggy I had brought with me. “Let’s see who you are now that I know why you’re dead.” Sure I was going a little backwards but no one would ever know that the body was searched. It’s everything else that I had to report. Name, time of death; which really would be unknown, what I was really looking for was the cause of death.

“Nicholas McNealy, age twenty five. Yea fuck right, now where’s your Fae identification card?” I talked to myself. I was really upset that I was getting god knows what on my only black pair of pants but that’s what the washing machine was for. “Got you,” I had finally found the card mixed in with his loose bills in his pocket. “Nicholas McNealy, age 198, now that’s more like it. Leprechaun, powers, none.” The cards were issued to all super natural beings living in the human world that have decided to integrate with the normal humans.

It helped us, the SNIB to keep track at least partially of the Fae that exist. Any Fae found without an identification card got sent for questioning, and issued one immediately. Their name, usually not real as they have a binding aspect to them, a number ranging anywhere from zero to if my numbers are correct to just around a billion.

With the vial of A.T in his pocket it was simple to know why he was killed. Now I just needed to know how. I put the silvery liquid that was easily the most powerful drug to Fae anywhere into a little baggy and pocketed it. I keep searching, looking for the wound that caused the blood that was drying around his body. The cause of his death was my next objective.

I walked around the body looking for any other clues. Something rattled behind me and I turned quickly to see what had made the noise. The back of the bar, was a tight space. There were two entrances, one from the office I was in, and another from the outside of the bar. I turned and looked at what had made the noise.

Dark as it was, it was hard to see anything. I had been using the flashlight on my phone as the light to see any evidence I may have found on the body. I shone the light over to behind the dark bar. A wolf probably the size of a small bear was creeping around; when it saw me it stared me straight in the eye with an intelligent gleam.

The wolf had dark fur, I wasn’t sure if it was grey, red, brown, or maybe even black. I could clearly see the eyes though, as which was common among only one type of Fae the Heterochromia of the wolf stared back at me. The multi coloured irises of green and blue. My mind screamed werewolf and my body screamed run. I listened to neither and continued staring. As I had said before there was little I was scared of; that didn’t however change the fact that flight or fight instincts wanted to take over. I stared straight back at it as it licked its chops at me.

“Can I help you?” The wolf growled once, too which I just raised one eyebrow and waited for it do something. In my area stray wolves, believe it or not were not uncommon. They weren’t normal wolves of course. They were werewolves but they were as common as wild deer in the wilderness. The wolf sniffed at me without moving before taking off out of the door. “Anyways, I find it interesting that you’re dead while in possession of ‘A.T’ Its common knowledge Wetting is illegal. and now a stray werewolf shows up. You were one unlucky guy.” I shook my head and looked back at the body one last time. If I hadn’t known any better I would’ve said the wolf had come back to collect it’s kill. But this was a cold blooded murder, animal instincts had nothing to do with the intelligent wolf I had just come in contact with. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spy? Pretty sure you got the wrong guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever have those days were you just want to hide in bed for hours? Today is that for me. So I'll probably update this once more tonight as well.

 

 

I had made it another early day at work. I was seriously lacking sleep and food since when I don’t sleep everything makes me want to vomit. It was just before nine am in the morning, I had the grossest bags under my eyes. I nestled my coffee to my chest as I waited for the elevator to reach the top. I finished the report at some time near five in the morning. I left out the part about the wolf, but I did include the A.T vial and my mini investigation. It would be wrong not to, I’d probably get fired for it; but it was my pride that I filed a full report. So I did.

I blinked a couple of times as I saw the large line up in front of the office. It curved around about three times from the secretary’s desk. I briefly wondered if I could sleep while standing up, but entered the line anyways. It was hard to keep awake, and I was more confused then was necessary but I would make it. About twenty minutes later, not long in terms of lines and waiting for stuff in this places goes, I was at the front of the desk.

The usual male Fae was nowhere to be seen instead there was young woman, apparently human sitting there. She was pretty, sexy, and mysterious all at the same time. She was a person I instantly felt wary of. She smiled up at me teeth perfect and white a small dimple on her right cheek. Her clothing was a nice button up white shirt and a high waisted skirt. Her make up muted, and caramel skin glowing. I wanted to hate her for her perfection but I couldn’t. Damn it; she had to be Fae.

“Hi, you’re new here?” I was about to ask her the same thing. I’d never seen her face, granted that I hadn’t been up to these parts often, but she didn’t seem like someone who worked here.

“No, actually I just have a file that I need to give to the boss.” I asked tentatively, it almost sounded like a question. I was really confused, the line behind me was still long even though at least twenty others had already passed the desk before me.  Her hair brown extremely silky hair bounced as she moved to collect some things from her desk.

“Just give me one moment, to collect your stuff.” She continued to rustled through the different drawers in her desk.

“Actually, no I just need to drop this off.” I tried to interrupt her, but it seemed as if she was past the point of listening to me. She was well divulged into searching her desk. Her head popped up and she greeted me with the same one dimpled smile. “Here you go, pass, tool belt, button to call control; you just press this when you need to contact HQ asap or right before you get kidnapped you know how to use it. They go over it in class.” What in the bloody hell. Of course that would be a class I had never taken, but the receptionist was either playing dumb or she was in on some huge joke to screw me over. “Welcome to the SNIB, an assignment will arrive when one is available. Next!” I refused to take that as a dismissal but I was pretty sure I didn’t have enough in the way of muscle to stand my ground.

“No, I don’t need,” She shoved them in my hand and waved me off, I hesitated then moved. If I didn’t I don’t think I would’ve made it out at all most definitely not when the person behind me was some large bodied man, with some type of Fae in him. I wasn’t quite sure which type of Fae he was but in one more step he would squish me between the desk.

  
“So I take it the boss isn’t in today?”  
  
“No he’s not.” I sighed deeply and trudged away. Still early I could at least bug Danny until it was time to do some actual work.

“Oh wait! I forgot. This card is for you; this is for flying expenses and such. Now you’re done bye now.” I took the gold  card in my hand with a confused face. I wasn’t a spy there was no way I could take this money. With the big crowed around I wouldn’t say anything. I’ll wait until the boss returns on to figure this whole mishap out. I walked away in complete confusion. I still had the file in my hand and now I had an arm full of useful, perhaps, spy stuff. I don’t know this would certainly be interesting. There was only one thing to do. Visit Danny to get his undoubtedly useless advice.

The journey downstairs was amazingly eventful, as all elevator rides are; cheesy music, uncomfortable silences, strange smells. Lovely, endearing even. For fuck sakes, Danny wouldn’t even be at his office yet. Well, another day, another nap.

One doesn’t really ever get tired of the mirage of swear words that he knew. They were so inventive, I think he would make an excellent career of writing pure smack talk.

“Shut up.” I snapped moving from under his desk, but only slightly I didn’t want to remove my ass from the beanbag I was currently quite comfortable in. “I need your advice. What the fuck am I supposed to do with these, and this.” I placed everything the receptionist gave me onto the floor along with the file I had filled out and organized last night. First the mystery of the case, was as large as possible a murder, with a motive, but no suspect. Was there someone he knew, was he part of a gang? These were things that needed to be answered, but they couldn’t be without an agent on the case, and unfortunately all the regulars are busy on other assignments.

“Actually let me start from the mother fucking beginning. So yesterday I have a meeting with the boss, after a late night email the night before. So I go there thinking, welp shit, here it goes my ass is fired. Something completely normal. Wrong! I go up there nervous as shit, about to legit wet myself and there he is the fucking big cheese himself just sitting like a boss behind his oak desk. Then he asks me to do some special filing for him, considering I was prepared to be fired, no way in hell did I say no. So I take the file and after some awkward conversation in which he knew what I was saying before I did I came down stairs to annoy you.

“Right, so that happened, I smacked you in the back of the head with the most kick ass paper bullet of your life and I go to finishing working. Bluh, bluh shit happens and I’m working on the file he gave me. The case isn’t even done, no investigation was done. So me being well me, and bored as shit and thinking I was just the best thing since toaster strudels I go to the crime scene and investigate it myself. Only for minor shit, like a motive or something. Hell even a name would’ve been useful in the mess of a file I had gotten last night. So I get a bunch of evidence have a run in with some wolf, and I go to give the report in this morning,“ I took a large breathe since I was actually speaking around a hundred words per minute before I started talking again. Danny had stayed quiet the whole time, checking his email but I knew he was listening. Even if we were complete ballsacks to each other we did indeed like one another’s’ presence and took each other’s advice.

“I come to work this morning and the bosses isn’t there even though he personally told me he would be. Instead there’s a big ass line up, with a bunch of Fae just chilling pretty sure it was the new agents but anyways I wait in line like a good person and when I get to the desk I try to explain my situation but there’s some new bitch working there. Actually she wasn’t a bitch she was really nice, she was more of a flighty broad. However she did not listen to me one fucking bit, instead insisted on giving me a bunch of shit,” I motioned to the stuff on the floor, “And an unlimited visa. So here I am sitting here like what the actual fuck is going on. So any advice mother fucker? Because I’m seriously all out.”

Danny raised a dark eyebrow at me, and smacked his lips. He looked none too impressed with my act. He took a quick glance at the file his eyebrows raising into his hair line.

“I really don’t see what your problem is. Haven’t you always wanted to kick ass and be a spy. So this is your chance go fucking do it. You have an unlimited visa, why are you not out buying new fucking shoes? Or out there solving mysteries? Because you’re chicken shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. So stop being a piece of expelled waste plopped unceremoniously in a bowl of recycled water and do something with your life!”

“Wow, why don’t you tell me how you really fucking feel. Ouch Danny, that almost hurt,” But I knew he was right. He pretty much was always right. I sighed and picked up the things to start reading. I squished myself back underneath his desk used my phone as a light and started reading from the first page of the spy manual. If anything else failed at least this would be amazing reading.

“Just play spy for a while until they realize.” That was the stupidest idea I had ever heard.

“Do you think they will notice?” I was a sucker for stupid ideas, especially when they came from brunettes with bed head.

“Who cares, it’s their fault. Pull the dumb ‘I’m new here’ card.”

“I’ve been here for years.”  
  
“No shit.” He smiled back cheekily, too which I stuck my tongue out.

“Well if that’s the case, see you Monday. I have a case to crack.” I slipped on my sunglasses to make a dramatic exit.

“Your stuff.” Danny snickered and me and I twirled around grabbed my stuff and rolled off. What a shit stain.

“You can leave my office.” He sounded slightly irate. I gave not a single fuck. I rolled my eyes and ignored him as he did whatever he did. One day I would really have to ask him what his job was at this company. All I know is that it had something to do with technology. As there was always some sort of electronic s floating around.

“I’d actually rather stay here and read, I’m avoiding my work until I actually have to start in an hour. And you can just deal with it.” He sighed and went back to work. I’m pretty sure our friendship was the best. If you could even call it a friendship.

It was hard as hell to concentrate. I filed the files, completed the cases, and organized everything as I usually did, but always in the front of my mind was the file that was neatly stacked away at the bottom of my desk, along with the badge and visa and booklet. The book had been beyond interesting and if there was any doubt that I would finish it, it vanished as soon as I had started reading. It was a step by step guide on how to be an agent for our company, probably really hush hush stuff but It wasn’t my fault that she handed it to me.

 

* * *

 

I can’t believe I’m doing this, what am I actually doing. Should I tell my dad, should I call my brother? What will they even say? Oh yes, hi I’m just telling you I’m about to jump on the late night bus because I’m actually a spy. Yea fucking right. First of all they’d probably believe me, second of all my dad would freak about what I was bring over with me.  He’s one of those worrying types, checks luggage once, twice, three times, and then again before the board the plane or bus or whatever. Before I was going to board anything I had a little stop to make. I already knew where I was headed I just needed a little confirmation from a one weasely human I happened to know a lot about.

When I was younger I needed work, who doesn’t really. I was still in school studying the occult of course, as it is my major and interest of study which lead my into my current job. I needed money to pay for tuition at my university. So I started bar tending at a little club downtown. By little I mean one of the biggest and most popular club in my area. They didn't care that I was only sixteen, the drinking ages changed decades ago

If there was one thing I knew about drugs, which was pretty much nothing. I knew where to get them, and my old work was exactly that place. Drugs, sex and rock and roll all into one establishment. Mix in a healthy helping of Fae and you have Jungle. It was a night club downtown and was known for its wicked Saturday night all ages events and its retro 21st century feel. If it wasn’t for the crowd I would be there quite a bit. The music was good, the drinks were mostly human not Fae, and it was generally a safe area.

 The club was owned by the biggest creep of a man I’ve ever met. Finstock was middle aged, shifty as hell and one of the most insincere people you could ever count on. That being said you could count on him to keep his mouth shut. Only because he expected the same. So when I went to him that night he knew something was up since I avoided the club like the plague.

Frequency was a club for young occult lovers, that being said it was a Fae hang out as well. Finstock was part gremlin, it explained a lot of his creepy factor. It also explained his love for dark places, and a club doesn’t have natural light so he was right at home. Lots of Fae came there to prey on humans, as it was quite difficult for the Fae to have successful child birth they tend to lean towards impregnating unsuspecting people and then kidnapping their child. Weird strange, but they did what they needed for their kind to survive.

I bypassed the line and took a quick look around the area. In an alleyway just around the corner was the same homeless woman from outside of McNealy’s sure it wasn’t so far away, but it was a little strange that she had moved locations when she had a pretty good set up in the door way of the old bank. I walked in and instantly cringed at the sticky floor. Were all club floors this disgusting? Or did Jungle take the cake, I couldn’t really be sure as I didn’t spend a lot of o my time in the clubbing scene. I was a bit of a nerd if you couldn’t tell. Finstock, or coach as he liked to be called shifted from foot to foot behind the bar and motioned me to follow him.

I did despite the disgusting feel at the bottom of my shoes, and the looks I was getting from the crowd. It was still relatively early around eleven pm since I did have a bus to take later tonight. The club like everything else was close to my home, and it had only taken me a few minutes to walk there so I had left my baggage at home to pick up later. Flashing lights shone, as the crowed moved and danced within themselves. It was more than likely than half of them were either drunk or drugged off of something or other. Though I doubted highly it was the drug I was seeking. A.T, wasn’t something you found so easily. Which was why I was here.

The problem I had now wasn’t that Finstock, wouldn’t know the information I needed, it was that he would be really reluctant to give it to me. But I had my ways to work with Finstock, he never wanted trouble even with the establishment he owned, he wanted an easy life, lots of money, lots of women, and most important no problems.

“Stiles, what can I do for you?” His voice was irritating, always had been, always will be. He was a weasel in disguise as a half human gremlin. There had been so many times while working here that I had wanted to slap him in the face. I took a look at his attire, he never really changed.

“What do you know about a certain, Nicholas McNealy?” Doing a little research using the security codes that were attached to the badge I had received I did a slight background check on my leprechaun, seems the little bugger was a pretty big hot shot among the Leps, an underground Fae gang. That almost explained his involvement with A.T not quite but a little bit. Coach scrunched his not quite attractive face. He wasn’t hideous but he wasn’t too aesthetically pleasing either. His eyes were a tad too close together and even with his broad chin his nose was just too large for him to be handsome.

“Why are you asking?” He knew exactly what I meant, who I meant. He probably even knew about the murder. That’s the kind of guy Coach was, he knew too much for what he did, and no one new why. I starred him in the eye.

“Just curious, I thought I remember you did business with him a couple of years back and he showed up on a few of mine at work. Just wondering if you wanted to send condolences or the such. I was making shit up, to the third degree, but Finstock would never tell. He was a fantastic liar but he couldn’t spot it if someone was flashing a neon lie sign in front of his face.

“Yea, I knew him so what?” He was defensive now, def not what I wanted. I looked away from him, purposefully losing the slight dominance battle we were having. Fae, are a tad bit more animalistic than humans and the place quite a bit on who looks away first. I let him have it only to make him feel more comfortable.

“Oh I was just wondering if you knew that he dealt with…” I trailed off, mostly for dramatic effect but also because now he wanted to know. He was a sucker for gossip. I pulled out the plastic bag with the vial in it. The liquid still shimmered near silver and he put his head back and sighed.

“Stiles, I think you need to leave.” He requested, but I wouldn’t let him off that easily. He knew something he wasn’t telling me and I didn’t like that. I needed to know everything he knew that would pertain to this case. After all I was doing this free style, I barely knew were to begin, but information was the best start.

“Coach come on! This is me we’re talking about. Do you really think I would be asking you these hard questions just to get you in trouble? I’m looking for something bigger here. And I know you can help me.” I frowned at him. I needed what he knew, and I was getting nowhere.

“Since when did you become a spy, for that company? I thought you just filed shit there.” I rolled my eyes. The only reason he even knew about my profession was because he had gotten reference call.

“I’m not a spy. I’m curious.”

“Curiosity, killed the cat.” I hated that saying, it was stupid, and not mother fucking true.

“I hate cats. I’m honestly just looking for some answers for a friend.”

“Fine, alright. I know that he was part of the Leps, very high up. You can’t have a club down here without paying them some dues. So of course, I know about them.” The look on his face was one of apprehension as he blurted out the words. This was all stuff I already knew though.

“Well he was murdered last night, for being involved with the A.T ring.” I casually checked my nails as he wet his lips. This was apparently big news to him. Really it seemed to be big news to everyone, I hadn’t even know there had been A.T shipped into this city under our very noses.

“Hmm. Interesting.” He knew more, I knew he knew more, by the sneaky smile on his face and the way he bit at the back of his thumb.

“Okay, here’s what I know. Only because A.T isn’t generally good for business and they might jail me. But if you’re doing this spy shit I can at least have some sort of tell that I told you all I know.”

“I told you, I’m not a fucking spy. I’m human remember.”

“Yea, so am I.” He rolled his eyes at me, before rubbing his hands together. “Okay, so the best place for this stuff is L.A. “ Isn’t that the best place for everything illegal now a day? “There’s a guy, and a place. The guy is,” He scribbled a name on a napkin. “The place is,” he wrote another word. He was scared to speak out loud. “That’s all I know Stiles, seriously.”

“More than enough thanks.” I pocketed the pieces of paper and smiled at my old boss. His quick movement of shuffling feet told me it was time to go. “Catch you around Coach.” I waved and left his office.

“Keep your head on tight kid, and be careful.” I waved at him and continued out of the bar.

“Hey cutie,” The smell of alcohol reached my nose. I pushed past the drunk in the bar and reached the outside world once more. With the notes in my pocket and my stride strong I walked back into the direction of my place. Information and even more information. I kept repeating what he had said over and over, it all matched with what I had gathered plus a little extra which was excellent. Once I grabbed my bags I headed for the bus stop.

 

* * *

 

I checked my ticket and boarded the bus, I could have easily taken a plane but I’d rather not. I had never flown before and the bus was actually more convenient for where I was going. It would give me some time to go over some things, and more importantly some time to sleep!

I hadn’t brought much with me. Okay that was a bit of a lie. I had brought quite a few things, including three pairs of clothes; I wasn’t quite sure what I would be doing while I was down on this surprise trip. I did know however I should be prepared for all sorts of things. Along with the clothes I had brought all the things they had given me. I was nearly half way through the manual by now and I was still thoroughly engrossed in it.

The bus started moving, and I started organizing information. So far I had a dead member of a gang, who was found with A.T. I had a lead to a club in which had a supplier of the drug. What I needed was to find this supplier, or at least some of his following. I need to see his connection with the Leps, see who could have wanted Nicholas McNealy dead. I had brought my laptop with me on the bus, and luckily there was internet connection. Not so bad for a forty dollar return trip.

It just made it so easy to hack into the database. In my defense, it wasn’t technically stealing. I had full access to the database and I just used it. Of course, of course I had to crack a few codes to get there. But you know there’s nothing wrong with it; it was public information to other spies. And since I have unfortunately been appointed as a spy in training myself and I have taken over this case it is of my best interest to know this information. I took it without asking. Okay okay, so I covered my tracks just to make sure I didn’t step on anybody’s toes. But the information was definitely all mine, I swear

While browsing through the data base I noticed the name that had been written hastily on the paper. The records mentioned a man named Sky. However they mentioned him very briefly they mentioned nothing of his large involvement with ‘A.T’ or anything to do with the selling of it. They didn’t even mention him as a Fae, he had been a witness to a murder a few years back. However while snooping, I did notice the fact that the sales of ‘A.T’ have been sky rocketing in the L.A area. So I guess at least I knew I was on the right track. With that slightly comforting fact I settled to take a nap.

I’ve never been out of my city before. Ever. So I was expecting a culture shock when I stepped out of the terminal. But sadly there was none. L.A at least the part I was in was like Beacon only bigger. The streets were still dirty, the Fae still walked in daylight, the buildings were just as tall if not taller. People rushed around with most likely not much to do but to move quickly to avoid interacting with other.

The sky from what little of it I could see was grey looking, from smog and it was harder to breathe than usual. I felt even more claustrophobic than I did at home. That being said the city was beautiful. I had arrived in the evening; the night time was quick approaching though you could never tell. The buildings and streetlights lit up the sky artificially making up for the stars that no doubly wouldn’t shine through the pollution later that night.

Cabs were lined up along outside of the terminal; there were a few town cars with their drivers holding up the name of the person they’re looking for. I didn’t quite understand that. I mean if they took the bus by themselves they can probably hop in a cab as well. It made zero to no fucking sense. The cabs were all yellow, while the ones back home varied from company to company. I stuck my hand out ready to yell since that’s the only way you’ll get a cab in Beacon; however before I even opened my mouth a yellow car drove up in front of me. Well that was a lot easier than I thought it would be.

The cabbie got out of the car. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, his face was scruffy and from what I could tell from his features he was pure human. After a bit of a struggle he got the luggage inside. I was seated in the back seat palming the few worldwide dollars I had with me.

He spoke, of his family as we drove. It wasn’t particularly interesting but it was something to get me into character. I was never one for acting I mean I was actually pretty fucking shit at it. However I did think that I was pretty dramatic all by myself and if I was reading this book correctly what I needed to do now was fit in.

**Rule One: Fit in: In order to gather the most information possible from a situation a spy must blend into the scenery. A spy who looks like they belong is more likely to acquire information, and is less likely to end up dead.**

Pretty good advice I thought, so I was following it to the best of my abilities. We arrived at the hotel, and I paid him giving him a lovely tip. I mean that was probably his whole point of telling me his life story. He thanked me and sped off, to most likely drive another carless pedestrian around the city area.

I looked up at the large Hilton sign. I mean I wasn’t paying so I should definitely, spend as much money as possible. I was going to get fired no matter way so; go big or go home was going to be my motto for the last weekend of my job. Checking in was a lot simpler than I reckoned it would be. I showed them my identification and they took the credit card number. In a few minutes I was accompanying the bellhop as he lugged my bags through the elevator door and to my hotel room. I thanked him again and tapped on the little charge pad for him to have a tip when I left. Like I said go big or go fucking home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Tell me what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little party never killed nobody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've probably all guessed already but this is based in the future~ Too much coffee and a lot of late night at clubs is this chapter.

 

The hotel was nice enough, clean pretty and definitely shiny. It was worth all of it’s four stars that the credits had given it. I didn’t bother unpacking all my stuff I didn’t know how long I would even be staying in this city. I was on a touch and go. It was relatively early in the day so I looked up the details on the club I was going to. The club name was Humber, quite random but I suppose it meant something to some Fae out there somewhere. I wondered what kind of vibe it had and I was lucky enough to find an official website. 

It was a very early turn of the century gothic feel. Very old school, and very dark and gloomy. Reminded me of one of the antique classics like Dracula or Twilight. I wondered if I brought clothes for that type of environment. Searching into my suitcase I was lucky enough to see that I had at least packed a few articles of clothing that could be seen as the right vibe for the area.

I took a shower quickly and scrubbed a hand through my short hair. I looked in the mirror and started talking to myself. Well not really talking to myself it was more of a pep talk. I wanted to be sure I could slip easily into the character I wanted to portray, which tonight; was basically a drug addict.

I shoved on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and sulked downstairs to the restaurant. All I really wanted was a shit ton of food, it’s been a few hours since I eaten. I wanted a shit ton of food and I wanted it for free. Meaning hello gold card! For a split second I felt a little bit guilty of spending so much of the company money but after I saw the large plate of pasta dropped in front of me I was totally over it. Yum yum, and mother fucking yum. I probably shouldn’t have gotten desert but who in hell can give up apple crumble with ice cream? No one, no fucking one. So as I ate that I got into the depressive drug addict thing.

I dug my spoon into the rest of my ice cream and frowned quite put off. The desert was good but it was no Benny and Jerry’s. The bill was auto charged to my room, all forty-five dollars of it and I went back upstairs to get ready. The time was only nine pm which would give me tons of freetime try with the whole guy-liner stuff. I haven’t done the whole black eyeliner thing, since Halloween 2097.

As vein as I was I had to check out my ass in the mirror. I guess being small had its benefits. The tight black pants I wore were so tight I couldn’t breathe and the dark red shirt I had on showed skin if I did anything but stand straight. At least I looked good, movement be damned.

The final product of the outfit with which all my outfits were the shoes. Or in this case my boots, These boots are not new, they’re actually five years old but I take very very good care of them They have seen the inside of a shoe maker far too many times. But for the amount I paid for the them it was well worth it. They were normal black but they fit like a glove or a sock. They were a gift from my last boyfriend, or something like a boyfriend. Okay, we weren’t dating he bought me stuff and I slept with him. We never went out in public.

He was nice enough; dumb as a brick and rich. Perfect man? Yea pretty much; we broke up because he hated Fae, and I was Fae. He never found out I was a Fae but it would never work between us, no way. Sure my powers may be latent or whatever but if we had ever had kids(because male pregnancy has been a thing for about 50 years now) and low and behold they have wings or some other Fae attribute I would NOT have my husband disown them.

Forgetting about that jackass I took one last look at my full outfit grabbed my wallet and card key and headed down to the front of the hotel to get a taxi. The hotel staff greeted me happily and sent me off. I liked this treatment. I like a lot.

I stood in line, tapping my toes against the pavement. It was pretty late already so the night was dark and the night wasn’t too long at all. It was the middle of summer so the night was warm so my ass wasn't in any danger of being frozen off. I got to the front of the line, I looked up from under my lashes and showed the man my i.d. Between the way I looked now and what my i.d looked like I didn’t really see any resemblance but there was enough that he let me in. Luck happened to be on my side. The man was a shifter if I wasn’t mistaken. He looked over my outfit once more, probably determining if I was Fae or not. But I was paying, I fit in and I looked hot so he didn’t really care. I wanted to smile but held it in, I wasn’t the smiling dancing bubbly guy with a tough mouth tonight. Apathy be thy name. I walked in the club and was greeted by the same sticky floors that had greeted me at Jungle. However there was a cavalcade of people dancing gyrating and grinding among the crowd. It was hard to even move.

Hands were up in the air bodies mashed against each other. A few years ago this scene would’ve been totally me if you took away the heavy eyeliner and dark gothic clothing. I melded with the crowd going towards the bar.

 “What can I get for you?” The bartender was a young guy, or at least he looked young. He had the telltale flat face of a Fairy. Even with his glamour on, you could always tell a Fae if you knew the right things to look for. This fairy was definitely of the water type. He moved like a fluid and his eyes were iridescent and fish like.

“Something yummy.” I looked at the bartender from under my lashes. Alcohol didn’t do anything for Fae but there was other things that were just as potent. Have you ever given a Goblin chocolate? Good luck if you ever try it. What he got me was basically cough syrup. Don’t even question it. Yes it had alcohol in it but it was more the fructose than anything that hit Fae. Man-made sugar; Fae crack. 

I took the shot, it was gross disgusting but just one and I felt my head buzz. I ordered a normal drink after that, still sweet as all hell but not pure thick sugary liquid. Giving the man my money I went out to the dance floor and started mingling. By mingling I mean dancing like I was high and feeling the music. My hands went up with everyone elses and I shook and flowed like I had seen all the humans hyped on EX. It must have been the best acting of my life because within a couple of songs some guy had brushed up against me, dancing just the way I was eyes glazed and offering me a drink. I followed him and swerved through the crowd.

Reaching the bartended again I took notice of the man in the dim lighting above the bar. He was short for a male and his face was extremely pretty. Glamour I figured quickly. His eyes were a dark brown his lashes long and his faced flush. He talked slow, really slow his voice mellowing everything he said. I imagined if he was having a very angry conversation he would still manage to be quite mellow. He ordered two drinks, Fae drinks I instantly recognized. Now was where I needed to question if I wanted to be Fae or human. I settled with Fae since it was where I needed to be to even get close to the A.T scene.

He grabbed my arm his hands were twitchy despite his calm nature and way of speaking. His eyes shifted back and forward before he grabbed the back of his watch and I noticed. I was quite good at noticing things, I noticed him slip something into his own drink. Bingo. If I stuck with him I would find what I needed to.

“What’s your name?” We had returned back to the dance floor, our bodies mashed together.

“My name is Jackson.” What? It was the first fucking name I could think of. He nodded and grabbed my hand spinning me around his loose sleeve flowing around.

“I’m Quentin.” I nodded and continued dancing. I was having something close to fun though I believe it had something to do with the drinks that I had had earlier.  “Come meet my friends!” I was pulled along, friends. If he was a taker then maybe one of his friends knew a supplier, or better maybe one of them were a supplier. The group of people were sitting at the booth. A pair of what I could only assume to be human’s as I couldn’t see their faces and nothing immediately screamed fae were busy having sloppy make outs in the corner of the booth. There was also a girl who was laying down bent half over on the plush couch. Her eyes were closed and she looked half dead.

“Don’t mind her.” Alert soft voice. Alert hot light eyes, soft skin, nice rack. Insta-babe. Hey I told you I don’t judge. This girl was gorgeous. “She’s a bit gone.” She winked at me and I smiled back.

Now let the games begin let’s see how good of an actor I could be. I slipped in beside her and we started up a conversation. She was definitely my type, she was gorgeous, funny a little dark but very seductive. It could be the drinks talking but I was enthralled. We ordered more drinks throughout the night, I didn’t even think twice about the amount of time or the amount of money I was spending with her. Quentin had been lost.

She was talkative like me, and if I wasn’t mistaken an Elf. Elves aren’t a very social race. They’re not the ones you would typically find at a club, or among a large group of humans, or even other Fae. They were however Fae you couldn’t help but love. Her light hair shone in the different coloured lights of the club. After talking for however fuck long we moved towards the dance floor again. We danced all over the place, our hands on each other our bodies moving and our eyes locked.

It was strangely erotic and I was having a very good time. It had been a while since I had been with a girl, but I was very tempted tonight. If anyone were to question me, I would have the lovely excuse that I was being in character. It didn’t help that I was overtly attracted to her in any way. A particularly sensual song came on and she moved closer to me her hands touched my hips, and our bodies ground together. One of my hands went to the side of her face, our eyes locked our lips came together.

She tasted like fire and sweet sugar from the drinks we had been having throughout the night. I inhaled through my nose as my body felt tingly from head to toe. I could almost feel her heart beat quickly, to match my own. Her hands pulled my hips closer and for those moments no one else was in the room, in the area, in the world. Just us and our bodies grinding against each other.

I felt for a second the slightest flicker of her glamour and her nails felt suddenly mildly sharper and her teeth started to point. That made me feel quite proud of myself. It meant that I was getting to her just as much as she was getting to me. She could barely concentrate. I broke apart from her and we looked at each other our eyes glazed our bodies hot.

“Want to go back, to my hotel?” I had no regrets, not a single fucking one.

I took her hand and we made our way out front to hail a taxi. The cab driver was definitely enjoying the show we were putting on in the back. My hands were on her breasts while she was straddling my waist. Our lips were locked and continuously her body shifted from her glamour to displaying pieces of her true form.

“K- keep the change.” It was hard to think while her hands were pulling us in towards the hotel. I threw him the bill and grabbed her hand pulling her upwards towards my room. We laughed pushing open the door. I was glad I had hidden any evidence of why I was in L.A. She had actually asked me why and I had made up some lie or another I would probably would have remembered if the situation was any different.

I held her away from me and looked at her. Her light hair was just a tad more messed up then it had started out when I first saw her at the beginning of the night. Her short black dress was even shorter, mostly from my hand that had been reaching underneath of it. Her little black heels were already off behind me somewhere. She looked at me and ran a hand over her face and down the back of her head through her hair.

The room tingled around me with the feel of magic. She was removing her glamour. I wanted to almost scream. Her body became even more streamline that before. Her ample breasts became slightly smaller but her face became nearly ethereal. Her eyes became larger and a bright gold colour. Her ears started pointing towards the back of her head and her teeth becoming sharper. Her fingers lengthen as did her body. She stood taller than me now, not as short as she was, around six one.

“Do you like?” She looked at me her voice was a near song; it sent the best type of shivers down my spine. I nodded at her biting my lower lip. She slowly unzipped her dress so she was completely nude. Her skin was almost silver it was so light. She still kept her blond hair and her sensual movement. “Then show me just how much you like.” She raised her eyebrow at me as if it was a challenge. It was a challenge I was very willing to accept.

* * *

 

 

“Holy hot fucking damn.” It was morning, and I had been awoken in probably the best mother fucking way ever. Obviously with a ferocious orgasm given to me by a gorgeous Elf.

“I love the way you shiver afterward.” I couldn’t help but blush at that. “I should probably be going.” She stood from the bed and the magic fell over her as the glamour covered the way she really looked. Laid in bed unmoving my eyes lazily following her through the room as she got dressed. I appreciated the soft curve of her ass as she bent over. Standing up her shoes in hand and her dress already on she handed me a slip of paper. “Here’s my number. Text me, or something.” I took the piece of paper and smiled.

“Sure thing.” With that the elf was gone.  I closed my eyes and let out a huge sigh and went to shower. It had been a long night, and as much as I had fun. It wasn’t really productive. Wiping off what was left of my eyeliner from the night before I looked at my bathroom and noticed a wallet that wasn’t mine. I took a long look at it before turning on the hot spray of the shower and stepping inside. With a sigh I decided I could check it out later, I wanted to get clean.

The shower was glorious; the hot water ran over my body washing all of the grime from me. I washed, I sang and when I was done I stepped out dried myself off put on my clothing for the day and picked up the wallet to trifle through it.

The wallet didn’t even belong to Heather, the Elf who had stayed the night. It had Quentin’s information inside of it. I rustled through it looking for any numbers, or cards or anything I could use as a clue.               I tucked the i.d away which was a human photo license. Either I was far more drunk then I had realized last night when I swiped this or, I was a kleptomaniac. I hummed to myself looking for anything else interesting.

An unnamed number, with only one word written underneath of it. I debated calling it, and I was going to as soon as I had more of a lead. I guess I was going back out tonight.

But today during the day would be a day of research, see if there was a bigger connection between the bar and the dead lep that was back home, most likely in the middle of autopsy. I pulled out my laptop, and started typing searching up the names the girls and guys from the club had given me. I searched up the Sky guy again seeing if I missed anything. But the information was still the same. He had a virtually clean record.

One more night, of actual solid work with no distractions, if there were no leads by then I would call it a wrap and head home to face my firing. I decided very quickly that a nap was in order, and shut my eyes.

I woke up, to a little chime from my cellphone. It was my now sister-in-law texting me telling thanks for the amazing vacation I got her. I didn’t bother to tell her that I had used my points card from work for them. As long as they were enjoying themselves, and hopefully not too much, I was happy. I looked at the clock and noticed it was already eight at night. So I was also pretty close to being late.

 

I walked in the club, bee lining towards the bar. I was good, I had had no hang over last night so I was willing to test my luck once more. I ordered a couple shots of syrup and headed into the crowd. The thing with Fae is that they don’t speak loud. Most of us, have enhanced hearing so to say anything in confidence was hard. But I knew what I was looking for; the signs of a Fae on ‘T’, or even better for me signs of a Fae itching for ‘T.’ And lucky enough for me I had found the perfect specimen. One I recognized too.

She was average height, and looked slightly different now that she wasn’t passed out on a couch. Her hair was a firey red colour. Her body radiated a certain heat to it, she moved like a wild dance. I squinted my eyes, I couldn’t be sure but I figured she was a fairy. They’re not my favourite Fae, just because they’re everywhere and they’re not exactly the nicest of the population of super natural. I followed her casually as she slipped towards the bathroom, her movements sporadic. She slipped into the bathroom and I went to copy the behaviour she was exhibiting.

I slipped into the bathroom after her, they were all unisex nowadays and went to mocking her shaking movement, and the smacking of her dry lips. I darted my eyes around the room as I washed my hands. I washed them about three times, as obsessively as I could. Pump soap, rub for fifteen rinse, repeat.

“Hey!” The fairy had stepped out of the stall nothing like how she had went in. Her shaking had stopped and she was excitable. Her eyes didn’t shift from side to side, and there was no frantic look on their face. However that frantic look was now staring back at her from me. “You don’t look so good.” The Fae said, I shook my head, and fiddled with my fingers.

“Do you have any…… Never mind.” I stopped myself and went to wash my hands again. When I had finally washed my hands four times, on the start of the fifth try the girl pulled me close.

“My supplier is from New York, they have the best. The laws aren’t as strict as they are here. I’m all out, and I need to pick up. There’s a few places around here that still sell it but it’s hella expensive you’re better off flying there getting it for cheaper and flying back that’s how bad the prices are here. I’d go crazy without it. Too many humans, too many Fae!” With a shudder the addicted Fae left the bathroom. I quickly dropped my act and looked at the mirror to fix my makeup.

A stall opened, I hadn’t even noticed anyone else in here. The woman had long brown hair and vibrant green eyes. She walked over to the sink and turned on the tap.

“Searching for ‘T”?” I wanted to lie to her, but looking at her innocent face and her brown eyes, I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I frowned and looked her in the eye. I was meeting far too many strange people, which were far too interested in what I was doing. Perhaps I was being overtly obvious about the subject.

“No, I’m not looking for that” I wasn’t technically lying at all, I was just bending the truth. I wasn’t searching for T specifically I was looking for who was selling it. I didn’t believe I could actually lie to her. It made me squint my eyes. I’m not sure if it was in her nature or just that I couldn’t lie to a face like that.

“Oh, well I’m Celeste, nice to meet you. I’m sure we’ll meet each other again.” The woman turned and walked out of the bathroom. I gave a little chase to her but she had completely disappeared. Well it wasn’t a completely useless night though I hadn’t found out exactly what I wanted to, I had figured out that ‘T’ was as highly addictive as it was said, and that the market, had moved since Coach’s time. It seemed like I would be making a lovely trip to New York, very soon. First however I needed to stop back home, needed new clothes and of course a plane ticket.

I left the club headed to my hotel and collapsed on the bed before springing up. I couldn’t sleep yet. I had to pack, because there was no way I was going to be able to do this in the morning when the bus I wanted to take left at five am. I booked my flight, more drunk than I thought I was. I had had more than a few shots of syrup at the bar. Since I was half Fae it didn’t affect me as much as it would someone who was full blood. But it did have a similar affect. I guess I was lucky because I could still enjoy alcohol and get drunk like a human. Then again when I was younger and had eaten tons of sugar I would be on a literal sugar high for hours. Do not even get me started on a fructose hangover. My eyes drifted shut as I clicked the final accept on my flight in the morning. Shutting down my computer I dragged myself to the bed and went face first into the mattress.

 

Hell hath any man, woman of Fae who tries to talk to me today. I was so hung over I wanted to die. DIE! If I could roll over off of the bed and land on a knife that would kill me. I would roll like a god damned steam roller. How I got out of bed I do not know. I slipped on a pair of sunglasses and thanked drunk self of last night for packing all of my bags. I would’ve taken a painkiller but I’m pretty sure I would have thrown it up before it reached my stomach.

Luckily for me the bus ride wasn’t too bumpy and I had managed to fall into quite a dead-state sleep the whole ride home. I dreamed a little while sleeping, mostly about information, about what I would do when I met Sky. I did have the handy dandy little button they gave me. When I got home I only had a three hour layover so the rush home was quick. I threw as many clothes for as many situations I could into my bag, I was bringing a bigger suitcase this time, I had no idea how long I would be and if I was going to die I wanted to have clean underwear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?? I'll update later this week, give you guys time to tell me if you have any thoughts or think you know where this is going.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, this is Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse if there are any mistakes. Imay or may not be thoroughly intoxicated

Making it to the airport was a journey in and of itself. The cab driver probably pulled over ten times to allow me to toss my cookies outside of his car. I paid him double fare for the trouble; out of my own pocket. As much as I did love to abuse the company that had cost me my lace back baby blue babies, which by the way are never going to be made again. Tear. I do not feel it is their fault that I drank too many shots last night and feel the need to throw up food from two weeks ago.  That being said I shouldn’t still feel like this almost fifteen hours later. Though I guess I have been doing quite a bit of drinking lately. I should probably cut down.

When I got to the airport, I avoided every person possible to avoid. Didn’t fucking matter. If you kissed me right now you would know the exact flavour of my stomach acid.

As a Fae using the regular airline was a bit of a nuisance. However I was lucky enough to be able to pull of human without trying. And fortunately for me was not detected by the detectors they had at all airport for Fae. Terrorists, come in all races, shapes and sizes including Fae. Of course these detectors weren’t known to the humans who worked at the airport, since the whole business of Fae was pretty much the worst kept secret. Of course the government knew about us, the government knew everything.

I got on the plane...I took first class I’m not going to lie. I had a gold card provided and paid for by the SNIB. And why not? I wasn’t paying for it, and money made the world go round, and got me to L.A and now to New York. Fun stuff.

I self-checked my bags, self-checked my flight. And if I could have avoided bag check I would have. I passed through both the Fae scanners and the metal detectors without any annoying beeps to set off my headache and thudded down into my seat on the plane. Heaven forbid if I never have to throw up again it’ll be too soon. My mouth tasted like sour ass. Don’t even try and be a smart ass and ask me how I would know what sour ass tastes like. It doesn’t fucking matter, if you kissed me right now you would know exactly the flavour.

“Coffee, or Tea?” We were in flight now. I nodded to the stewardess and pointed to the Tea. I shook my head no to the sugar and cream. Hello lady, I wanted to curb my hangover not prepare for a new one in the near future.           

For my first time in the air I couldn’t really enjoy it, I was nauseous, I sort of wanted to cry but that view. One look out the window and I felt on top of the world. For me I never had a problem with heights I actually loved being above tall up spaces. I did have a fear of falling, those which had nothing to do with heights as strange as it is. The sky was breath taking and everything looked so clear. I felt free for the first time in a long time. I don’t really know why I had never done this before, beside the lack of monetary funds flying was amazing I never wanted to land.

Once we were at a stable height they allowed us the use of our electronics. I sighed largely and opened up my laptop, there had to be something I was missing, some connection that wasn’t making any sense.

From what I knew it all started with Nicholas McNealy dead on this bar floor. I found out he was a pretty high member of the Leps gang and that he was involved at least some way with the trafficking of ‘A.T.’ This was definitely big news on its own. But what I had also found out was even worse. I had found out that not only was A.T popular enough that you’d be able to find multiple Fae ingesting it at one place, albeit a shotty gothic punk Fae bar, but it was also being largely supplied from the east coast.

Now how in the hell was all of this linking together. I typed up the names and cross referenced anything I could. I cross referenced Sky with McNealy nothing showed up. I looked up active gang members of the Leps and it was basically blank, our company knew nearly nothing about this gang besides the fact that they existed, and at large. I took a quick peak back at the case that Sky was involved with years back and I had hit the jackpot of information. At least partially.

Sky was a vampire, one who liked staying near to one spot as he could without getting into too much trouble or being beyond suspicious. So it would only be natural that he would go by more than one name. Or that maybe even easier the files were never merged due to the one difference in the spells. Sky was a short form for Skyler.

The file on Skyler was huge, it would take me nearly the whole flight to read through it all. I set my brain into focus and started reading all about The Creator. As in the creator of all the vampires, on the planet, as in the only vampire that can live, figuratively, and survive in the sun. Not only that apparently, if I was reading this file correctly he had been one to cross over with the Fae revolution. Dig a deep ditch Watson, I’m about to flip some major shit. I was about to deal with a homicidal killing machine about three century’s old. I started praying now, there was nothing I could even do.

What the fuck ever I couldn’t keep thinking like that. I mean I was going to get fired anyways once I got back dying actually might be the better fucking option. Closing my laptop and putting my seatbelt on I prepared for landing. The landing almost broke my heart, I had enjoyed being in the air so much. But when I stepped outside the airport I wasn’t that upset. New York was gorgeous.

Sometime about seventy-five years ago give or take, old New York had suffered a dire fate, involving supernatural earth quakes and an over run of forest fairy. It made for a New New York which was far from anything like Beacon or L.A.

The water was clear the sky was fresher, everything felt magical. I instantly knew that the human to Fae population was probably really low. Or there were a lot of older peoples here. Natives to this land, they dealt with nature the same way fae did. With respect compassion, and understanding. Never taking what they didn’t need and never leaving anything behind that didn’t belong.

I booked into a hotel that was really close to the airport. There was something big going on this weekend that would be absolutely perfect for my plan. Absolutely perfect, and a whole lot of fun. It seemed that Sky, or Skyler as I had recently found out is dating a mortal woman. Or at least our records had no record of her being Fae. That being said only vampires who felt like it got identification cards. Most of them preferred not to even bother. The whole mysterious being of the night thing.

The event in question was a large comic convention. Can you even tell me how stoked I was. Not only would I get to see the most mother fucking antique and glorious works of comic gold, I’d be able to interact with Skyler’s Girlfriend in a setting I knew a lot about. It didn’t help that his girlfriend was the only living relative of Stan Lee, that was still in the business. Her comics were the only thing worth reading  now a days, and don’t even get me started on her deadpool revamp. It almost made me feel bad that her boyfriend was a drug trafficker.

I settled into the hotel as I had the one in La. I got ready and made a quick phone call to my father.

My father and I were close, we always had been always would be. We talked for a while, not about work, but just about life how I was still single while my brother was married. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. I mean do you know how many times he has tried to set me up on dates? Too damn many.

 

I wasn’t really tired despite having been hung over for the past twenty or so hours. All I wanted to do was eat, finally, I ordered food from room service and waited for it. When it arrived I opened the floor dressed only in a robe looking quite much like a zombie with my hair messy and my face tired and worn out.

It wasn’t long for me to finish eating, I chilled and relaxed to watch tv, until low an be hold some shit face decided to text me.

[ _Hey loser_.]

[ _Hello to you too, assface_.] I replied. It could only be one person. I swear for how much we hate each other I don’t know why we never stop talking. It’s the worst love hate relationship ever but I wouldn’t give it up for anything. He wanted to invite me to play video games, but unfortunately I wasn’t home. He called me something I’d rather not repeat but if I were to type it, it would look much like as if I held down shift and spammed different number keys for about a minute. Rolling my eyes I continued to watch horrible reality television, because there was never anything else useful on. Then I was reminded of the piece of paper I had gotten from Quentin’s wallet.

I picked up the hotel phone and started dialling. It was long distance but I gave zero fucks.

“Hello, this is Flanagan’s.” I debated saying anything in ways of introduction but I knew the way these things worked. At least from my research of spy etiquette via movies from the 1900s that is.

“Just chill man.” I relayed the words from the paper over the phone. I heard a swift click and then I was transferred.

“Where are you, how much do you need?” The voice was deep and muffled, but I knew exactly what they were talking about. Too bad I couldn’t recognize anything distinct about the voice. It sounded completely computer generated.  I hung up, without further explanation. They wouldn’t be calling back. Then I promptly passed out, stupid me saying I wasn’t tired at all.

I woke up in the morning refreshed un hung over, and smiling. Today was the day I would get to the bottom of this mystery and also the day that I would be able to meet one of the most famous comic book writer’s ever. Insert fangirl sigh. It was only eight am but the convention started at ten and I wanted to be there early as I hadn’t even bought a ticket yet.

When I got there the line wasn’t so long, I guess since it was a Friday no one wanted to skip work for this. But look at me at it and at work, oh I love my job. I used a fake id. The beautiful manual and the kit they gave me had some of the coolest tools. The best one was the id maker. It literally gave you a drivers licence that has a blank picture and black fields and you type them in and do some complete bullshit complicated thing involving a usb cord your laptop the card and a special program and viola! You’re a whole different person.

I found her instantly, she was gorgeous, she looked only to be in her teenage years which led me to believe she was definitely changed. That being said it was day time so that probably was not the case. Her hair was bright blond and it was in manicured waves that ran down her back long up to her knees. She wore black knee highs and a dress that looked a lot like a large shirt tied with a belt, around her forehead as a braided headband.

“Hey.” When I saw her she was already looking me up and down with something I could only explain as a leer.

“Hi.” I’m surprised words even made it out of my mouth. There was no way that she was actually talking to me, our of all the other people who looked a lot more rich than me, but a lot less interested in conversations and more into looking good. I mean personally I could do both but not everyone had my skill.

“I’m Erica Reyes.”

“Oh yes I know who you are, I mean how could I not, you make the only thing worth reading now a days. I thought DC was finally going to bring Batman back to the 22nd century but nope!”

“I know right! Holy shit, before I started making my own comics that was my problem . My great-great-grandfather made legends. Anything worth reading was locked up with some collector and I was a poor bitch.” To hear that type of language come from her mouth shocked me but I found myself laughing. “It really irks me that I have to think of all this stuff. Is it wrong to have an idea I want to read and not have to write it my damn self?”

“Not at all” I shook my head. This girl was amazing , and now I would be holding a biased towards her and her boyfriend. I sighed a bit.

The room had filled up by now and everyone was walking by the exhibits. I was actually glad that I had arrived early and ended up getting her undivided attention.

 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK.” She screamed out. We had been talking for a while and she had me follow her to a private room to check out the first ever released copy Silver Surfer’s stand alone. That’s not what was in front of us now though. There was a show box in the middle of the room, but it was empty. The show box was big enough to house both of us easily and there was a table in between. “Where is it.“ she was starting to hyper ventilate. “Where could it be! That’s been passed down for generations!” She screamed and the door shut behind us. I whipped around and went to the door trying to twist the lock to let us outside but it was already too late. We were locked in and I could see the faint smoke traveling in from the vent at the top. Welp fuck what kind of shit did I get into now? Was my last thought before I passed out, from the corner of my eye watching as Erica did the same.

* * *

 

I woke up groggy and confused as all fuck. Where was I? Why was I? What fuck is this even? Were pretty much the only thoughts going through my head. I wanted to roll over but my body was in far too much pain so instead I didn’t move at all. I just opened by eyes and was faced with a dark grey ceiling and the glitter of shiny metal around me. It didn’t nothing to affect me as no metals did but when I turned my head and checked on Erica she was weak. Her body was flat to the ground recoiling as much as possible from the metal bars around her. They were, if I wasn’t mistaken made of gold. I closed my eyes and recalled the type of Fae that were effected by gold. I t was a fairly short list. On the list included Harbringers, Water Spirits, Gorgons and Valkyries.

I wasn’t quite sure what she was as her glamour was still firmly set into place. Her teeth bared and I felt the need to recoil. Her teeth pointed and she almost hissed. I was scared for a second that her hair would turn into a large amount of serpents and turn me and anything directly looking into her or the serpents eyes into stone but it never happened. Instead I saw her ears almost disappear into two holes at the side of her face and two growths that looked a bit like a mix between horns and feathers sprouted from the sides of her temple and grew backward. No wings were visible yet but I already knew she was a Valkyrie. In ancient times they were treated as gods though they weren’t really. They would follow the flaming boats of the Vikings funerals because they were attracted to shiny things and bright lights.

I did sit up, forcing my body to reacted, she was pretty much all out of whack and no help I had to find out where we were and why the hell would anyone take us. A little scream left her throat and the wings shot from her back.  She cracked and moaned before sitting on her legs which too me looked a bit backward but I didn’t question it. Valkyries were a lot like hawks.

“Better. Sorry you had to see this. I know you’re probably about to shit a brick but it’ll be okay.” I wondered if I should tell her that I wasn’t a normal human but I kept my mouth shut for the time being she really didn’t need to know that my true goal had been to capture her boyfriend.  “My boyfriend, has been under attack lately, it’s not the greatest thing ever. But he’s a pretty big shot, and a few people want to off him. Jealous I think but that’s not even the point. I’m pretty sure this has something to do with that. More than sure even.” I nodded slowly, taking in this information. What she was telling me was that her boyfriend Skyler had been the one being attacked. But that wouldn’t connect with the information I got. Either she’s covering up his tracks which seems to be the most logical or my information was off somewhere.

I couldn’t believe her completely though no matter how much I wanted to. I knew there would be no reason to kidnap her when far as I know she had no record with the SNIB. Though to be sure she would, if I survived this case. Having no information is actually the balls.

I coughed in my hand and went to lay back down. I wanted to be as observant of everything that I could before I made an assumption. Though my current thoughts were that we had been kidnapped for leverage with her boyfriend, but maybe not for the same reasons she was telling me.

“He’ll show up, I know that he has been in hiding for a while, but they must have contacted him.” She was obviously pissed but unable to do anything. I was pretty sure the only reason she was even able to talk was probably because she had given up keeping up her glamour which did take a lot of her energy.  I kept silent this was getting beyond confusing.

“Who the hell is he?” The accent hit me like a brick. Irish thick, and rough. It could only belong to a leprechaun. “I told you, to only grab the main girl from the show. The one who entered the private box. No one else would’ve had clearance for there. Am I surrounded by brainless yucks? You would think, with all the luck that your damn family has you’d would be less stupid.” The voices got closer and I turned my head.

The group approaching didn’t bother with glamour they strutted up to the jail that held us captive. They were short, one had an old wodden walking stick that had about five knots running through it. I took him to be the leader .He had brown hair with the slightest of ginger tinges. His beard was thick and kept tamed. Little beady blue eyes shone out from under heavy orange eyebrows.

I stood up, or rather crouched. It was something about me and height.As I was the hostage and therefore they were in control I made sure to stay on my knees so I was shorter than their tiny three foot frames.  They peered at me through the bars and I looked back. Erica was still seething from the ground, her large mahogany wings folded towards her to avoid the gold.

“She is quite a specimen; I can see why he keeps her as a pet.” If that didn’t set her off I didn’t know what would. I could actually see the lights diming around the room.  She calmed almost instantly though, realizing her situation, she couldn’t do anything from inside these bars but her eyes shone violently. The leader laughed a deep laugh, which seemed out of whack for his size. “Sky will be here soon with the money. After that we’ll be scott free, and it’ll be over.”

“It’s a shame we lost Nicholas, if I ever catch who killed him. I swear…” The subordinate trailed of. I kept a wary eye on everything as of right now I wasn’t a necessary commodity if they felt like killing me they had no reason not to.

“Yes a shame. Now look at him, what is he?” They looked at me, all of them, small eyes going over my body. While they did so I catalogued what I had from the kit I was giving. I had my emergency pager and that’s pretty much it. That I supposed was better than nothing. At least if I used this, eventually someone would help Erica who was kidnapped.

 I went to start and take off my left shoe, they watched me with a cautious eye. Glaring. I took it off completely and looked inside it. This was all for show really. I wiggled my toes and pretty much ignored them.

“What’re you doing, stop that.” They ordered me.

“I’m not doing anything! My feet hurt!” I exclaimed showing them my shoe. “You can’t walk around a convention all day and expect my feet not to hurt! Gosh, show some consideration.” Insert dumb spastic kid here “See?!” I slid my shoe at them before going to take off the other one. While they were engrossed in checking it from some stupid reason. I took off the right one which held the little button that would signal distress, at least I hoped to the company. I pulled it out of the shoe and wiggled my toes back and forth.

They were finally done inspecting my shoe, I rubbed my ankle as if it was sore. It was all just a cover for me to slip the little button into my sock where they couldn’t see that it had started to blink.

I took a double check of my surroundings now that I was turned around and I had to choke on my gasp. “What are those!? Are those like angels or something? What is going on here, what’s with all this crazy stuff? Erica is this a joke? Am I on scare tactics?” I was freaking out, and only half was acting.

Hanging in front of my very eyes was an actual angel. She was larger than life. Her wings with pure white and expanded across the warehouse we were in. The dark grey wall did nothing for her complexion but I suspected the fact she was chained to the wall with some sort of magic didn’t help either.

“Ahh, beautiful isn’t she. I think we can get a few more tears out of her before we leave. All we have to is kill another innocent human.” Their eyes turned to me and I shuddered. Oh fucking shit fuck. Now to convince them not to kill me, understand what the hell is happening and save one lone Valkerye’s life. Easy, not hard at all. I got this.

We’re so fucked. Just as I had put a serious damper on my living status, and briefly remembered that I hadn’t made a will. Flying bricks of debris came flying from the wall. Gee willikers batman, who brought the bulldozer. The sunlight shone bright into the room and I was pretty freaking amazed at what I saw. There was a tall, dark and gorgeous thing of a creature snarling like all the beast of hell combined. I then noticed the inch long fangs that flashed in the sunlight.

Well hello there handsome, probably going to destroy everyone in this room as well as me, the angel, the leprechauns and perhaps even his own girlfriend. Hell hath no raging bitch fits than a vampire missing something precious to him.

At least it proved though that he was able to stand the sunlight. I’m not sure if that was a bad thing or a good thing. It all depended on if I was going to fucking live or not.  The leprechauns shifted from scared shitless to thrilled when they say the large amount of money that accompanied the angry vampire.

“Nice of you to show up.” The nightwalker looked around the surroundings until his eyes rested on Erica, the Valkyrie that if I could judge by the look in his eyes, had captured his heart. “Hand over the money, we’ll hand over the key and we can both part ways. “ I narrowed my eyes. This seemed really, really fish. I just stuck with the whole scared shitless human act and waited there had to be some climax to this cluster fuck that was about to come to fruition. “We have been waiting for you.”

The vampire didn’t seem like he wanted to converse, seemed more like he was on the path of kill now ask questions later. He walked slowly completely through the hole in the wall. He continued walking closer and closer. The power that crackled through the air made me want to sneeze. Usually humans couldn’t feel energy, which I guess did lead me to believe my father’s otherwise crazy story that I was part Fae. The energy was definitely not on the friendly side, vicious, threatening would definitely be the better word for it.

“I have your money. Release her.” The sound of his voice was very controlled, as if it was taking all of his energy just to control himself. He dropped the large bag on the ground it landed with a heavy thud. One of the Leprechauns cautiously approached the bag and grabbed it quickly. As the leader went to unlock the cage we were in I held my breath. I wasn’t saying much for leprechauns I didn’t have anything against them however but I also didn’t think that they were exactly innocent.

If my instincts were correct they were members of the same gang as Nicholas, which I wasn’t sure was as good thing or a bad thing. Now we were unlocked and they dragged Erica out, but not before pushing her against the gold of the cage.  Throwing her towards her vampire lover, the man fell to his knees and checked over his girlfriend. Apparently he was happy with her state because the tension that was in the air decreased exponentially. Then they grabbed me. Unfortunately I didn’t think I was getting away with ta simple shove toward a precious metal and a toss to the ground.

It kind of confused me as to why they were so strong. I never knew that leprechaun’s could be so strong. I was proved wrong though as they literally tossed me across the room in front of the angel. I looked up at her; her eyes were down cast and grey as mine. Her wings spread all eleven feet of white feathers.  Her eyes were watering already, I felt bad. I was almost resigned to die. Who would save me now?

I pretty much was alone stuck between a short green person and a shorter green person. One of such green people had a stick that was very much magical and probably about to send me to my doom. Cool fucking fairytale. She knew what was coming and frankly so did I.

“Shall we?” They came closer to me and I closed my eyes, I couldn’t take the heart broken look on the angels face and I didn’t know if I could face my own death sitting down. Meaning I was about to do something completely stupid. They came close to me the greenish magic collecting around the staff. Well, the idea I had come up with was actually closest to the stupidest thing since making grilled cheese in a regular toaster. Every time I make a waffle it still tastes like burnt cheddar. Gross, stupid and pretty much just as messy as what was about to happen.

 

Fortunately for me, I didn’t have to die. At least not yet, because a large explosion and everything was set on fire, just kidding. However there was a large explosion, coming from the opposite direction of where we were all looking. It distracted the leader well enough so that I could roll away from the blaze that was likely to end my life. Instead it landed close to Skyler and Erica, they turned their attention to the matter of hand.

Then if all of that drama wasn’t enough a large wolf howl tore from the throat of some creature. I looked around confused as all hell. What was even happening? I tried to figure it out while the Leprechauns were paying attention to everything else. I decided to start from the beginning.

It all started when I was hung over at work being yelled at by my boss. Except I wasn’t actually being yelled at. Instead he threw me a file about a dead ass leprechaun close to my house. So I checked the file out and decided to go and investigate myself because I was feeling quite Sherlock-esque. After poking at the grossest shit ever, for about a half an hour I was confronted by a wolf, which looked quite a bit like the wolf that was taken out one of the leprechauns.

I started at it, it stared at me, we had a little conversation in which it just looked with its multi-coloured iris and then walked away. After that I went to hand in the report that I was supposed to be working on. Too bad my boss wasn’t there and instead I got handed some fucking shit spy book which though despite being very helpful. Was now doing me no fucking help at all.

After that I travelled all over the fucking place getting information, sleeping with hot ass elves. Getting drunken clues, making pointless phone calls; that were starting to kind of make more sense now. Then, travelled to the west coast and found my main suspects’ girlfriend. Also I found out through no means of my own considered I was fucking drugged and kidnapped. That he was in hiding because, oh low and behold someone wanted the blood sucker dead. No fucking surprise there he was only the biggest and baddest vampire since mother fucking Dracula.

Then now that I’m all kidnapped and shit I find out if my deductions are fucking correct that it was the Leprechaun’s all along that were the ones producing A.T Though I couldn’t for sure limit the possibility that Skyler  wasn’t in on it. He could’ve just own them money which caused them to turn on him. I took a look at the vamp while the inner detective in me worked through the plot of this shit fuck while some other probably important shit happened but I was on the edge of the fucking piece du resistance of all discoveries. Like Eu-fucking-reka.

So, I was deducting that the angel in front of me had been held captive for their tears by these leprechaun and they were up to getting out of the business as scott-free as possible by pinning the whole thing onto Skyler. That made a shit ton of sense. Maybe there was more to it. Perhaps there was something different happening in this plot something I had never even thought of. Maybe, just maybe they were going to even find a way to set Skyler up with SNIB.

Holy shit, this was too much for me to even handle. What was also too much for me to handle was the leprechaun arm that was tossed towards me. I looked at it grimaced and looked away. Holy crap, I think I got it. Now I just had to explain what the hell the werewolf was doing there in the first place.

“WAIT, WAIT HOLD THE FUCK UP!” I yelled out, and surprisingly everyone did stopped. I almost regretted yelling now because I now had a pissed of vampire, an equally pissed off Valkyrie, and a pissed off and severely injured magically raging leprechaun, and an angry freaking werewolf. This didn’t look good at all. “STOP NO STOP. One, Who the fuck are you?” I pointed at the werewolf. “Why the hell is he dead?” To the leprechaun that was bleeding. “What side are you even on?” It stopped the commotion for quite a bit of time. Enough actually for blinking lights and loud commotion from outside.

Holy shit, suddenly there was a team of all black dressed men and women overcoming the large space. I just sat there confused as hell, looking back and forth and back again throughout the warehouse.

Four things became very clear. One the signal I had sent out had worked, because the people in black were SNIB members. Second they were arresting the leprechaun who was saying some chose words in celtic. I’m an avid user of the negative slam words I like to be well versed so I can curse you out in any language you may happen to speak. Third, another angel had appeared though her presence was completely different from the one who was currently being unchained. Last, finally, the werewolf had come really close to me and was sniffing far too close to my crotch for me to be comfortable with.

“I’m not a piece of meat, you can just sniff at.” I kneed the werewolf a little now that I knew, or at least thought he wasn’t going to hurt me I could be more assertive with how I was talking. Not to mention I felt a little invaded, he was a man sometimes too; far as I’m concerned men need to wine and dine me before they can sniff at my dick.

I swear the wolf grinned, like fucking the snarkiest grin I have ever seen appeared on the canines face. Then the distinct sound of bones shifting and re-joining entered my ears as he returned to human form. Holy shit, I couldn’t help myself, I mean he was muscly and tanned fit and packing. Mother fucking packing holy shit I swear I’d almost say he was a centaur he was so hung. I heard a smug laugh and scrunched my nose rolling my eyes. I took one last peek just for my own satisfaction and then walked outside of the building where I could see a floating and slight glowing form of my boss as well as the new angel that had appeared and a plethora of if I was mistaken important as fuck people from my company.

I walked out and passed by Erica and Skyler, they were huddled together the Valkyrie now back in her glamour being engulfed by the arms of the large vampire. She poked her head out and waved and smiled at me, pointed to my feet then gave me a thumbs up. I smiled back and walked closer to them

“So, I take it you aren’t an oblivious human?” I giggled a little bit. No shit.

“I take it you’re not just some super fucking awesome comic book writer, and her equally rich boyfriend? I also take it you’re not the biggest supplier of the most illegal drug in the Fae world.”

“Right on both accounts. Nice to meet you I’m known as Skyler, but people close to me call me Boyd, thanks for your help.” I shook his hand trying to be modest and feeling really embarrassed. I hadn’t really done anything. At least not really. I did get into a cluster fuck of issues and had to get my ass rescued.

“I’m Stiles, the pleasure is mine.”

“Thanks for everything Stiles, and when you want your own comic book series call me.” I almost died. Legit died. Erica the greatest comicer alive just offered me-oh my god I think I just jizzed my pants.

“Uhh, no problem I didn’t do anything though.” I walked away and over towards the others. I wanted to see if the angel was doing well. I was really confused how did one even go about catching an angel? I suppose it was a fucking Fort Knox kept secret considering the gravity of the situation. “Are you okay?” I asked, the angel wasn’t bothering to hide her wings. Apparently, the angel beside her was much darker in nature and definitely of a higher tier than the one that had been captured.

“She’ll be fine, once she gets home. We heal better up home. Hiya, I’m Athen, the angel of darkness and the go between Heaven Hell Earth and all that’s well in between. Thank you for your work.” I nodded, she was intimidating to say the least. She was blond with hair down to her knees and wings that were large but folded behind her back of the darkest grey. “I’ll be watching over you as thanks for saving one of my own.” I furrowed my eyebrows, I don’t even know why everyone was thanking me. I didn’t do anything but get my ass kidnapped.

“Uhh, thanks no problem. Take care.” I left that group and finally, almost regretfully made my way over to the floating figure of my boss, as well as the now partially dressed werewolf and others.

“Ahh, hello Stiles.” I hung my head, avoiding the stares from the wolf and the older man who looked really friendly despite it all. “I’ll let you converse with everyone here, but I suspect to see you in my office as soon as you return. Oh yes, Peter, I believe you owe me a lot of money. I told you so.” With that the vision of my boss disappeared and I let out a sigh of relief, at least he didn’t fire me in public. I could wait the whole couple of hours it would take to fly back before I got canned in person. Awesome, mother fucking mint.

“So, you’re Sobieslaw.” I held back a cringe even with the friendly voice I found it strange to hear someone call my full name as it wasn’t widely used within my group of friends or even in my family. The man who spoke, was tanned, light brown short hair with a pair of glasses perched on his nose. His eyes were the brightest blue I had ever seen.

“I am, nice to meet you I suppose.” I cringed at what I said, even though he smiled back at me as if it didn’t matter.

“It is nice to meet you. I’m Peter, probably the most important person you’ll ever meet and this is Derek.” I wanted to scoff at that remark but I got myself in check. Can you say ego? Or maybe not because he sound as if he was being good natured but I couldn’t be sure. “Good job on all this.” They both nodded at me while I stood over confused as fuck. “They’ll probably want to ask you a few questions but then you should be free to go.” I nodded as one of the people in black approached me. They lead me to a place where there was less commotion and I told them my story from start to finish, only leaving out the sloppy make out sand hot sex scenes. Even if I did lose my job tomorrow I had saved the life of an angel and got to meet Erica Reyes, not bad at all I think. Almost worth my job, I thought about how much I got paid per hour and sighed, almost, but not quite.

I looked over as I felt eyes on me. Grey-green-hazel eyes stared back. Usually when people get caught staring they stop but this man, Derek, kept looking. In fact his lip lifted in the corner and he smirked. I damned myself for being so turned on by such an annoying expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Finally Derek appears. What say you so far? Enjoying it?


	6. Prologue pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thus begins a new chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little interlude before we continue with the story and the lengthy chapters.

Here I was again same place same time, same feeling of fear. I sighed out loud, the regular receptionist looked up at me his face stoic before going back to what he was doing. I just looked away and examined the office once more. I adjusted my focus to the large set of doors I have yet to see ever be open. That being said I had only been on this floor a total of five times three of them being within the past seven days. There was a picture hanging above the door, it looked sort of like a picture of Beowulf but I couldn’t be sure. I frowned, and then I heard the call I had been waiting for.

“Sobieslaw, he’ll see you now.” I resisted the urge to drag my feet and walked me and my ripped jeans to his office. I hadn’t bothered dressing up for work, I was due to be canned anyway. He was there again sitting behind his huge desk and looking as menacing as ever, with his know all gaze. Fuuuuuuck.

“I have a confession.” He started once I sat down. “I have to confess, that I may or may not have set you up.” I blinked, but decided not to ask anything he already knew what I was thinking it was kind of pointless to reiterate it out loud. “I had seen a few snippets of the future, or rather the past now of what you would have done had I given you the file. The case of the drug pushers inside of the Leps was one we were having, I admit some serious trouble with. We couldn’t find any connection between what our sources were telling us and what we actually knew. So I set you up, knowing that curiosity would get the better of you and you would go off and investigate. I’m proud, to say it worked out very well.”

“So, wait. What?” I didn’t even know the question I wanted to ask, but I was pretty sure he did, and hopefully he would tell me the answers I wanted to know.

“Okay, most of the people you have seen around were keeping an eye on you. I really didn’t want you to die. I was a bit worried when you flew off to New York, as it is Boyd’s territory and he and I go way back, but I’m glad. He would’ve been in serious trouble if he had killed anyone or had been caught being involved. So here I am sitting here, knowing your answer already; but I have to ask. How would you like to become the newest special agent for the SNIB.”

Holy shit. I didn’t see that fucking coming.

“No, you didn’t. However I did, so welcome to the special unit. As in you’ll be getting cases from me, that take a different type of spy.” I shook his hand when he offered it, inwardly I was cheering and doing back flips outwardly I took his dismissal and left.

Walking towards the elevator, I felt pep in my step and a smile on my face. I suddenly felt extremely bad ass. I was a spy, a formidable force to be reckoned with. I looked down at my wrinkled shirt. Espionage In Plaid... It’s a working title.


	7. Initiate training sequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a spy isn't all fun and games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex.  
> Heather/Stiles  
> Derek/Stiles  
> Heather/Derek/Stiles
> 
> Sterek is end game though

Don’t judge me. Of course the flapjack perfection that is Gran’s pancakes, shouldn’t be used as flying discs of destruction, but I couldn’t help myself. I mean first of all, breakfast with the family was one thing, but thanksgiving breakfast with the family was a whole cluster fuck of problems.

First of all, we get about twenty people jammed in Granny Ada’s dinning room, which was only made for about twelve tops. We get the largest spread of food you could ever imagine eating, and lots of different opinions and very loud people. I mean you’re putting together Latin Americans, and Europeans together there’s bound to be a lot of shouting. And a lot of arguments including the one I was currently in with cousin George.

“How are you going to tell me that nutella is better than peanut butter? Peanut butter is classic, not to sweet not too salty goes with everything you can make cookies out of it its perfect!” That’s what he said before I tossed a pancake right at his face. I’m adamant about a lot of things, one being comics, the other being knowledge and the last food. Don’t insult me about food, and don’t even dare think about insulting nutella that shit was made by the gods.

“STILES SIT DOWN!” My father yelled and I sat but I was still fuming, gosh my family was strange. I looked down the line at my blond father, surrounded by his wife and her family; the tanned skinned and big boned relatives of my step-brothers lineage. I was a little out of the loop but I was okay with it. My stepmom had been in my life since I was 2.

“Don’t even think about it George.” The way that his mother pronounced his name always made me swoon a little, with the accent making it ‘horhay,’ it was cute. I was a little jealous seeing as I didn’t speak another language, at least not fully and almost everyone else at the table also had Spanish or Polish under their belt.

“Besides, nutella is better.” Granny Ada, the head of the family took a spoon full of nutella and put it in her mouth. Ahh sweet victory. She winked at me and I smiled, at seventy she was still a spit fire which I guess she had to be for having a kid for every decade of her life. I was her favourite, I think it was because I was skinnier than everyone and she loved feeding me everything, but I also think she compensated because she knew how I felt; and she wanted me to feel included in a fully family with me as the outsider. She made sure I belong and was involved. She was a really good person and I couldn’t have hopped that my mother’s biological mother was even close to that amazing. Though I did doubt I would ever meet her to compare.

I stuck my tongue out at George in the most mature fashion I could and took another pancake this time to eat it. My point was proven that nutella would always trump peanut butter. To even question it was blasphemy. I shoved the delicious pancake in my mouth and chewed with a smile. I loved food, loved loved, loved it! I briefly wonder if I could marry nutella.

“Stiles!” My name flowed off Ada’s tongue with a foreign flare. I looked up at her with a smile, which promptly fell when she asked the question, “When are you going to get married?” I angrily chomped on the food in my mouth. I couldn’t really avoid this question forever. I mean they had been asking me since the day they found out about my brother’s wedding.

“Eventually, I will. When I find someone who I can stand for over five minutes.” I replied honestly.

“I think the problem is finding someone who can stand you!” I shot the fiercest glare at George. He was absolutely without a doubt the fucking worst seventeen year old cousin ever. Then again aren’t all relatives younger than you supposed to be a pain in your ass, I’m pretty sure it’s in the manual somewhere. I wasn’t even surprised when the rest of my family laughed, it was quite the running gag. I picked up the bottle of nutella and stared at it.

“Don’t worry, no one will know of our affair.” I whispered quietly to it.

“Okay, we’ll skip your love life. For now anyways. What’s this I hear about a promotion?” That I could answer, not truthfully since my family was quite peacefully oblivious to the existence of Fae.

“Oh yea, I got promoted from file sorter to secretary, pretty heavy shit.” At least five stern looks turned to me and I grinned sheepishly. “Sorry.” I ducked my head a little. “Yea, I got promoted last week, training starts soon, so I’ll probably be swamped with work until at least Christmas. Maybe even longer.” I didn’t need to tell them that I actually got a huge promotion and it wasn’t to secretary but to a spy.

I worked for the super natural investigation bureau, also known as SNIB. We deal with all things related to the super natural, but mostly we deal with Fae. Fae are a large group of beings that encompass everything from, sprites, fairies, vampires, weres, and the list goes on and on. We also deal sometimes with the over powerful humans, witches, warlocks, wizards the very occasional bard and some physics. Basically we saved the world from itself.

However because of the nature of my new work, being a bad ass spy and all I had to keep it under wraps. We were a big company that much was true but the world was even larger and there were billions of humans that needed to be kept in the dark for their own safety. I smiled when they all congratulated me and continued my sordid love affair with the chocolately hazel nut pornstar that was nutella.

 

* * *

 

I breathed heavily out of my nose. I was literally not quite sure what I was feeling. Did I want to vomit, or pass out. Or perhaps both at the same time. I really didn’t know but I did know there was no way in hell that I was taking another step. I felt my leg lift and move forward, and then the other and repeat. Apparently my body wasn’t listening to my mind. It was probably too preoccupied with the hot piece of ass teaching my class.

No seriously, it was my first day of training. What to my fucking surprise do I see but the same fine as all hell elf that had seduced me during the first mission. Now knowing that she was part of the whole rouse made me wonder if she had wanted to go through with that part at all, but then I remember her cries of ecstasy and figured that yea, that wasn’t part of the plan. However she was definitely determined to end my life today.

Have you ever tried to keep up with a Fae running? First of all I HATE RUNNING. With such a passion that no one can even understand. Sure I was fast, and could sprint with the best of them, run for my life if need be but running sucks and it hurts. So as I was saying, Heather, if that was her real name was booking it along the track while me, the lone human, and about seven other Fae followed.

 “Diggy, don’t even think for one second you can slip out of glamour. You need to be able to run through crowds of humans, one slip and you just failed your mission. Think about it!” She yelled and I cringed, at least I didn’t have to worry about that frustrating part of training. The only good news really, only news better than that would be if we got to stop running soon. “Alright guys, ease up!” I looked up to the sky quickly as if looking to see if God was staring down at me after answering my prayers. “We’re going to hit the obstacle course.” My eye started to twitch as I repressed tears. Why me?

The obstacle course couldn’t be more disgusting. First of all it was huge, I don’t even know how it could possible fit inside of the building, but that being said the building itself was in hyperspace. Hyperspace was, is, and will be all at once a section of alternate space. It can hold an undefined amount of matter with in a relative tiny space. It was confusing as fuck and I don’t quite know exactly how it works I just know that our building though a ten story on the outside was about seventy floors and a block wide. I wasn’t even sure if our building was even on Earth.

Never mind that, back to the obstacle course from fucking hell. There was running jumping ladder climb rope swinging ball dodging. All and all it looked like a whole lot of bruises and pain coming very fast in my direction.

“Alright everyone line up! On your marks get set go!” I let out a whimper as I started towards the course my legs tired and my body sore. It was only day one, I was actually going to die by the end of this. Or at least drop a couple of pounds, as I started to, and failed to climb the wooden wall I realized death would be the only escape. Or, I hit the ground hard and know I bruised something. Operation full body cast.

“Don’t just lay there, if I remember correctly you preferred to be on top.” Sultry words left Heather’s mouth and fell on my ears. I turned my head as she walked away from me following that perfect ass. Fucking damn. I pushed myself up and went for the rest of the course, the wooden wall be damned. I’d probably have to face it again tomorrow, and the next day, and for a few weeks to come. I wondered if praying would help the situation.

I took off again running behind quite a bit from the others who were over all more used to the physical excursions as they had been most likely a live for years before my birth. Not to mention they were just physically superior to humans, and I was inferior to regular humans. Boo, fucking hoo time to suck it up and face the music, which was currently the sounds of my heavy breathing and sweat dripping. On that note it probably didn’t help that I was wearing three layers.

 “Are, we fucking done yet?” I had literally collapsed, and I was grateful to see that the other members of my class were at least breathing heavily.

“For today! Pack up, and I’ll see you on Thursday, bright and early so I can kick your asses again.” Death to all chipper people. I stayed laying on the ground for a long while. I wasn’t sure how long exactly but I knew it was longer than I cared to admit. Everyone had left me except for Heather. I didn’t know what to expect, it had been the first time seeing her since the whole hot hotel room sex thing in L.A.

I closed my eyes again, as my heartbeat finally returned to normal and sat up. I needed a shower in the worst way and a nap wouldn’t hurt. She was watching me from across the room, her glamour off, her large sparkling eyes following my movements. I limped towards her my sticking everywhere, the bags under my eyes massive. I paused for only a second before walking past her and to the showers. I’m not sure if I wanted her to follow or not.

“Last time I saw you this sweaty you were naked and moaning my name.”

_The hot water ran over my body relieving the tension from the long day. I felt it caress my face, down my shoulders, down the curve of my back over my ass. I started washing my hair, I usually wouldn’t not being at home but I felt sweaty and gross and I just couldn’t wait the short trip home._

_The water was hot and amazing, there was probably only one thing better than getting clean after getting dirty; getting dirty in the shower. After about ten minutes of cleaning and then a good three minutes of just standing there I was going to turn the water off but a cool hand stopped me. There was only one hand that could be so cold in such a hot environment. I leaned my body back against the one that had crept up behind me. The contrast between the warm air and her cool skin made my nipples hard and cock hard._

_“We didn’t get to do this part last time.” Her voice was sensual and I couldn’t help but shiver in anticipation. My new teacher and once lover was going to become my lover once more; and I couldn’t be more thrilled. Her hands slipped around me one going in between my legs that other wrapping around my chest. Her lips teased ears, blowing and nibbling and forcing my knees to become weak. It was totally new sensation now that we were all wet and standing up. It made it almost easier to cum even though I was being distracted by the need to hold myself up. I already knew I wouldn’t be able to keep this position. Especially since her fingers were playing the sweetest melody in between on my cock.”Mmm, I just love how thick and hard you are.” She knew dirty talk got to me, and she was using it to her complete advantage._

_“Is this even proper?” I asked, I really didn’t give a fuck but I was trying to distract her from distracting me. I didn’t want to fall. Then she let out a moan in my ear which set me off. My knees collapsed from under me and I ended up sliding onto the ground shivering from the pleasure of my climax._

_“Don’t even worry about anything being proper.” She smirked as she opened her legs and looked down at me expectantly. “I’m a teacher teaching a student a lesson. Now learn.” She took my head and shoved it between her legs and I stuck my tongue out eagerly to reach for her clit and pleasure spots. She started moaning and I knew I was doing a good job._

_“Oh fuck.” The voice was much too deep to be Heather’s but it definitely sounded turned on, and also very male. I removed my mouth from her then, both her and I looked over to see just where the moaned out words had come from. Sitting on the floor of the shower in the corner where I never would have looked if he hadn’t made a sound. Was Derek._

_Derek was a tall tanned muscled, silky voice, basically walking sex, of a werewolf. I looked from his flushed face down to his hand which was working furiously at rubbing his cock. I swallowed the air I hadn’t been breathing and debated what to do. In front of me the dripping pussy of a super sexy elf and not feet away the handsome figure of man rubbing himself to an orgasm. I think what made it even more hotter was that it was the actions of both Heather and I were what turned him on. I turned my eyes from her to him, and back again. I couldn’t decide what to do. His cock looked thick, meaty just a little extra length that looked like it would feel fantastic._

_I didn’t have to struggle for long, she grabbed my hand lifting me from the hot floor. With her hand firmly placed on my ass she led me toward the jerking werewolf. His multi-coloured eyes follow our movements like a predator he was. His eyes wandered my naked body. For a solid minute the three of us stared at one another before Heather got throughly bored with that and started kissing me again. I kept my eyes open so I could watch what Derek was doing._

_He had stopped his movements and stood up his gaze completely locked on the two of our intertwined bodys. He attacked my neck with all the ferociousness that I expected from a wolf and I instantly realized my situation. In front of me perky tits pressed against my chest while behind me I could feel all of his muscles against my back and his dick straining hard on my ass. His hands squeezed at my butt hers caressed my chest I could do nothing but moan I couldn’t tell what felt better all I knew was that I was enjoying every second of it. What I definitely enjoyed was the growl I heard from him when I had pushed my hips back against his rubbing against his obvious hardness._

_It seemed as if some sort of control had snapped within him. I was tossed to the ground none too gently but it didn’t hurt. I was on my hands and knees just waiting, anticipating what would come next. He approached me from behind his extra hot hands spread apart my cheeks. The insane amount of heat from his fingers was a large difference between the cool lips that were on mine again. I felt the push of his dick entering me and I was a little tense, he was big and it had been a while since I had sex with a man. He slid in just between my cheeks not penetrating and I felt so full and satisfied yet I wanted more, and he refused to move. I rolled my hips trying to force him into action._

_He started out slow as if afraid he would break me. My size compared to his I was surprised he hadn’t. His bigger form loomed over mine, making me feel tiny. He sped up quickly enough though, his hips timed and moved so precisely his hand reaching around to jerk me off he had me moaning in moments. The tables had seemed to turn as now Heather was touching herself while watching Derek and I go at it. My arms and knees started to give out and I was shaking._

_I closed my eyes moaning, caring about nothing else except for the fact that I was about to get off. The moans alone from the three of us were going to be enough to send me over the edge, but when Heather bent toward me her teeth tugging at my bottom lip while Derek twisted his wrist just right. I shut my eyes tight and yelled out._

“Oh my god!” I sat up in my bed my chest rising up and down. My heart was racing nearly double time my body was covered in a light sheen of sweat and the familiar ache of needing released greeted me. I flopped back in bed and rethought about my dream. Holy fuck. It had been hot as hell and widely inappropriate seeing my new position within the company. But fuck it was something. I rolled out of bed and took a quick glance at my clock it was already six thirty in the morning I doubted I could go back to bed now even if I tried. Instead I decided to head to the shower and make nice with my right hand before I had to get ready for another day of hell. Also known as training .

 

* * *

 

“In the streets there are no water breaks! No time for a snack, it’s go go go.” I wanted to cry again. For all of these other brats sure the streets would be filled with tons of criminals and bad guys that loved running and had to be chased. But where I was going to work, in this line it was almost better to be unseen and moving as slow as the story progresses since you would be acting.

As a primarily undercover agent or at least what I think I will be, meaning I didn’t need to be running around like flash. I needed something to the effect that my whole approach to everything would be able to change on a dimes notice. I needed to change my name personality and have a life line of who I was for that moment. Basically I was just sick of anything physical, especially after the dream from last night I didn’t even think I could look her in the eye.

“Come on Stiles, keep up.” She whispered before running, or floating I wasn’t really sure her steps were so graceful. I blushed crimson, this was exactly the problem I almost would have thought she knew what I was thinking about her all the time. With a sigh I picked up the pace a little bit, I frowned the whole way when I was going home I was going to order the largest container of shrimp chow mien and shove it in my face. One mouthful for every single step I took today. Food, here I come.

Maybe they should tie curly fries in front of my face, I’d probably run faster. It would be excellent motivation, even better motivation would be the sweet victory of the bottle of Nutella that waited at home. No baby, I haven’t forgotten about you. This was not okay. Nothing was perfect and everything hurt. Then suddenly it stopped. Nothing, no running no sweat no pain, nothing and it was beautiful.

Beautiful that is until I woke up in Danny’s office head propped on a bean bag chair and the serious need to-. I stood and literally ran, well not really since I couldn’t run; I crawled over to the trash can by my feet and released any hope of food that was in my stomach. I felt absolutely disgusting and my body was weak. I sighed, it couldn’t do anything I rolled over on my back and stared at the ceiling, I felt as if my head was going to explode or something.

“Don’t even dare miss that trashcan. Ew, gross you’re disgusting.” He looked away from me which I was glad for because I was almost ready to vomit again.

“I’m dying!” I whined dramatically, but it seriously felt as if I was going to die. Laying on the carpeted floor my nose shoved into the crook of my elbow I was pretty close to sobbing. I haven’t felt this bad since my eighteenth birthday and Danny and I had a drinking contest at the company mixer. Lord in heaven that was a bad morning, but not this bad.

“You wouldn’t be dying if you remembered to eat breakfast.”

“Ew eating before I usually wake up? That’s gross. I’m not used to these early mornings I don’t like eating before noon.” Insert a shit ton of more whining from me.

“What are you even vomiting if you haven’t eaten yet?” That question confused us both and set me off on a set of dry heaves. “Here eat this, and this and drink some water. They should really go easier on you, you’re only human.” I frowned at him, he usually wasn’t this nice. “I mean fuck, we all know you’re about as physically fit as a sloth.” Oh, I spoke to soon, what a dick. “Get up, I’ll feed you.” I wasn’t sure if I wanted to kiss him or slap him. I instead tried to trip him when he walked past my foot and even though he didn’t fall, the glare he gave me was satisfying. I stood up and dragged myself out of his office, the only thing spurring me on was the promise of food.

We ended up getting burritos, probably the worst food to get considering the fact that despite how much you want to deny it refried beans look like vomit. I took a look at my meal and shrugged before shoving it in my mouth swallowing with very little chewing. Far too hungry for manners, not to mention we were only sitting in Danny’s car so I wasn’t even worried. He had seen me at my most unattractive and still talked to me. Besides he was next me eating at the same rate.

“So, have you been assigned yet?” The whole reason we were even seated in his car instead of in the restaurant was because we wanted to talk about top secret shit and you never know who might be listening.

“Not yet, I guess they’re seeing if I can make it through training. I’m just glad the physical part is almost over, a few more days before we go into the other classes.” He nodded. “I’m sort of excited though, who would’ve thought me, would become a spy. I mean I’ve only dreamed about it since I was six.” I unwrapped my second burrito my stomach was getting full and I didn’t feel the need to empty it so I believe I was on the road to full recovery.

“I don’t think you’ll screw up that bad. I mean you managed to get kidnapped last time and still take all the credit for it. It can’t get worse than that can it?” I grumbled under my breath taking a sip from my lemonade.

“I fucking hate when you’re right.” I said finally. The smug look on his face caused me to roll my eyes. “I’ve been told we all get partners first off. We get to see how it’s like to work with seasoned professionals. You could say I’m fuck all nervous.”

“That should be fun, we have some pretty kick ass spies. Try not to get yourself kidnapped again. Or Killed. Actually take back what I said. Go for it.”

“Rude as all hell.” I mumbled and we lapsed into silence, it was a comfortable one though. As much as he irritated me, and brought out the worst in my language as if it wasn’t crass enough he was still one of my best friends.

“Let’s go back now.” I looked at him, with the most dull face I could manage, and he sighed. “Okay fuck it, let’s go get dessert and then play a copious amount of video games. At your place though.” I smiled, excellent there was nothing like playing video games while eating a shit ton of candy with your nemesis slash best friend. It would turn this day from downright shit to fucking peachy keen. Danny and I chill outside of office hours at least once a week, anymore and we can’t stand each other any less; though I’d be wroth to admit it, I start to miss him. Repeat that and you will die the sweetest of deaths. And no, I do not mean death by chocolate


	8. Jennifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing with training and first mission assignment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo Stiles meets his new partner in this.  
> The first part isn't his POV obviously.

_The building was dark as pitch, but it was no problem for her. If anything her eyesight was better at night. She knew though, that the same was true for her target. She  been on the trail of their case for a year. Her undercover life had been rough._

_For the past six months she had been under the custody of many different Fae before she finally placed herself here. Essentially her mission was easy. Assassinate the ringleader, a certain overlord of a large slave ring. Unfortunately he wasn’t the easiest to make contact with, but she was smart, attractive and an excellent actress. She’d been owned by vampires, weres, kelpie and now her current location. Gremlins._

_Small creepy things, with brains like old men; slippery knowledge. All at once they knew too much and too little. She slumped her shoulders and glared at the floor. Her situation as they knew it was as a prize fighter that had been sold as a pleasure slave. The thought alone enraged her, no Fae should be held captive especially as a slave. To even think that she or anyone else would be held against their will made her sick. Fae were meant to be free among this world, without anyone inhibiting them. She snarled something that only a few other creatures would find intelligible when they dragged at her chains._

_“Quiet.” Their English was accented, it sounded as if the being had a mouthful of mud as he spoke. She growled one more just letting him know that she could easily destroy him without a second though. He stopped tugging and the chain shook a little. That was satisfying. It was cold and damp but this was it, what she had been waiting for, for the past year. After months of fighting her way to survive, being as feral as possible so they’d get rid of her. So they would send her here. What had started out as a simple mission had become personal. She had made friends during her time in captivity and they didn’t deserve this. With this being the largest ring in North America, it was a good of a place as any to start._

_“Wait here.” She had done her research, she knew through people who had unwilling been in her very position he liked a struggle. The feistier, the more they fought the better. He liked breaking in new slaves. Too bad this slave would break him for good. A secret smile flashed briefly across her face before she was forced to her knees after entering the room. A smell filled her nose, not quite pleasant but not horrible either. It was just another scent to her. Now she would wait, wait for her chance._

  _Most fae were not ones for technology, if anything they avoided it like the plague. It was a man-made concept that went against what they were. As such no buzz of a camera floated in her ears, meaning if she killed everyone in the room she’d have a good head start to freeing the other slaves in the building. That is if no one smelt the blood soon enough to alert others._

  _The room was just as drab as the rest of the building, dank and unwelcoming. She could see the corner bed had a hook for her chains and a sink the only sign of running water or any type of post industrial revolution things. There was a very faint smell of wax somewhere in the past, her nose told her. She stiffened briefly as the door opened. Relax she told herself, Gremlins could smell emotions and the mix of excitement and nerves was not one she wanted them to smell._

_"_ _Aren’t you precious?” The voice was raspy and oily, reminding her of an old engine. He smelled of rusted steel. As the type of Fae who usually were the only that could deal with handling metal they usually smelt like what they worked with. Many gremlins, the ones that didn’t deal with the other side of the law, worked as very gifted mechanics. “We should have lots of fun, shouldn’t we kitty?” That almost set her off but she checked herself, she didn’t want him to think she was a problem. She wanted him comfortable with her, vulnerable enough to set her free. “Did someone break you already?” He sounded disappointed._

_She kept silent the same way she had saw other slaves that had been handled by him before. They had no spirit, no fight, but they had freedom; at least in perspective, which was what she wanted. He touched her face, his hand that unnaturally non-temperature that Gremlins had. If her eyes had been closed she wouldn’t have even been able to tell that his hands were even on her._

_“This takes away all my fun. But you are so lovely aren’t you.” He hummed to himself a bit. The sound coming out a lot like a wheezy snore. She didn’t reply, he wasn’t actually talking to her, more to himself. Obedience was key. She sat still, unmoving; her eyes down cast. He hummed some more standing over her. He was tall for a Gremlin, nearly five foot three, his beard was long and salt and pepper with signs of age. Meaning he had to be centuries older than her. A few more tense minutes went by, where she did nothing except sit still. Eventually, probably not all too soon he would release her. He walked around her and looked over at the other person occupying the room. He must of been reassured by something, though she knew nothing would or could have helped him if her chains were released._

_The chains that held her captive were unlatched and she was released. The copper links that were dropped from her wrists had left red marks that still stung even after they were removed. Her body relaxed as she felt her strength steadily return to her. She couldn’t do anything as of yet, not until she was at full power again. As he lifted her shirt she thought of was she could do the deed._

_I_ _n the room there was her and him and one guard. The guard wasn’t that impressive she noted. Perhaps he would’ve been to another gremlin but to her he looked fragile, she was made for this type of work had trained for it. The speed she would need to take down a full grown Gremlin, wasn’t something she could reach in her humanoid form. As he was distracted unzipping his pants her teeth started to length and her body tensed. It would only take a few moments and he would be dead. He suddenly ducked, and she ended up jumping over his head. She growled as her tail sprouted and fur grew down her back and arms._

_In between full panther form and human she was feral, free and on the prowl. She could see Ziel’s, the ring leader, eyes light up in excitement at her defiance. He could get excited all he wanted at least he would die happy. She was a relatively young were, only a century old, changing was as natural as breathing. One minute she was in between a second later her muzzle was covered in blood._

_The black panther turned its bright green eyes towards the other alive Gremlin. For a moment she could smell the sweet smell of fear, then only the tangy taste of metallic and oh so satisfying revenge. She didn’t relish the kill though, despite how badly she wanted to. She was on the move by now someone had already been alerted by the smell she didn’t have much time._

_She quickly switched into her half and half form, it would give her the extra strength she didn’t have in her full human form and allow her use of opposable thumbs. It was win win as far as she was concerned. After the switch she pressed the little button that would allow her to alert back up. It was a very small button no larger than the size of an earring. The small thing was basically undetectable by anyone who didn’t know what to look for. When it started to beep red she tucked it into her hair were it had been hiding before. It was time to sniff out some slaves._

_She rushed down the corridor trying her best to avoid any one she could. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to destroy them all but she did not have the time. So she rushed upstairs finding the slaves with little difficulty. Picking locks 101 had been her favourite class in training. Especially since she could do it with her very own claws. There were a totally of twenty seven slaves, twenty eight if you counted her. She was lucky that they would still walk, some Fae had extreme reactions when faced with their metal weakness. Can you say kryptonite, superman?_

  _The Fae that were able to attack the Gremlins that got in their way did so ferociously. They made it outside with little problems, or at least nothing they couldn’t handle. What greeted them was a bunch of Fae dressed in black, promising them ways back to their homes and families. She smiled to herself mission accomplished._

“Holy shit, How long were you under for again?” I asked in awe.

 “In total for that mission, seven months three days and seventeen hours give or take a few minutes.” I was in a state of shock and admiration. The woman in front of me was everything I aspired to be. She was a reputable spy, had saved countless of lives and finished many successful missions. Both under cover and on the streets.

 She stood at five nine, flat foot, and was all sleek lines and black clothes. Her blue eyes shone against her milky white skin, and brown hair. Jennifer was my new partner, or at least she would be after my last week of training which happened to be tomorrow. After being assigned together for our mission we decided to get to know each other a bit. Which meant going to a pub and getting thoroughly trashed while telling stories.

 “What do you think our mission will be like?” I had to ask, I had never dealt with the type of Fae we would be meeting. Water Fae were new to me.

 “Oh well, let me tell you a story. You know what they say about mermaids right?” I shook my head. “I was on a mission one time.” She sighed. “Well let me tell you about sea dwellers.”

 

* * *

Research was my best friend. Last time I learnt that all knowledge was worth having. Even if it was false. My first pseudo mission I was convinced that a vampire by the name of Skyle- Boyd had been the master mind behind a large drug ring. All evidence pointed to him, well most of it. But what really happened was the Leps, an underground leprechaun gang was running the whole show and they were planning to set Boyd up to take the fall.

 Lucky for everyone I was on the case, even though it was partially accidental. My boss an almost hundred and some year old psychic who was the one pulling the strings, he had known how I would react and had set me up to take the case unofficially as a test. Let’s just say that my first mission was anything but normal or what even was normal when you were a spy for an internationally acclaimed Fae and super natural company. Apparently I did pass though, because I did get promoted.

 Currently I was researching on my new partner. From what I could tell she was the perfect spy. Never failed a mission, never broke cover, and had a decent sense of style. Her record actually intimidated me by its spotlessness. Age 27 or that was her cover. She didn’t have another age on her records so I could only assume that she was that age, which was basically a Fae toddler. It seemed a bit fishy to me but I decided that I could trust her, and the records. I mean she was one of the highest rated spies in the company.

 I closed my laptop readying myself for bed. Tomorrow was my big test someone help me. Not only was it physical, there was mental and lying. I hoped I would do well, though they all had put a lot of faith in me I just didn’t understand why. Really and truly, I was probably going to fail. I snuggled into bed hoping beyond hopes that I had drank enough tonight that I could go through the night without dreaming. Not sure if that was a good thing or a bad one, I fell asleep.

 I was completely right. Though I didn’t dream the night before as always I had found her presences distracting. The first part was the obstacle course as always. I stared at it’s terrifying amount of stunts and almost sobbed. I would have five minutes to complete it. That includes climbing that hell of a wall which I had only done once, and only because a pixie from my class had sneezed on me making me lighter. I glared at my opponent and waited for the signal to start.

 The first part wasn’t so bad a 200m dash to the start, I could handle that it sucked but I managed in thirty seconds. Next was those stupid tires which really had no place in any obstacle course besides making your knees hit your chin. I handled those not with little difficulty though since apparently the ground inside was nice and muddy. Explain to me how that works. How the fuck does a building have weather.  I paid it no mind and continued, there was a swimming section but luckily it was after the climb. If I had to fucking climb that wall while soaking wet I’d probably want to cry.

 Here It comes, I thought to myself as I approached it at a slow jog. I grabbed the rope and started my journey upwards. I fell the first time, and the second, and truth be told I fell the third time as well. On the fourth I managed nearly to grab hold of the top of the wall and throw myself over it, smack into the swimming pool. I didn’t mind I had started to get sweaty and gross anyways the water cooled me off. I didn’t have time to relish in it though there was still the swim. It, like the first run was only two hundred meters and I happened to be a pretty good swimmer despite my fear of water, my father had indeed made me take lessons to try and get me over my aqua phobia. It didn’t work as I avoided all unnecessary bodies of water like the plague but it at least made it so it was no trouble getting across.

 Climbing out of the pool I whipped water out of my face and went toward the last couple of obstacles. For some reason we practiced archery which I had an unknown talent for. I hit the target with unpractised eased and booked it to the end of the course. It was another two hundred meters of running. I was soaking wet and tired and breathing heavily so it took me double the time of the first dash. I saw Heather look toward her stop watch, her face ready to call out.  I knew my time was up and I wasn’t over the finish line yet but I did make it through to the end without fainting or vomitting so I was proud of myself.  I kept running pushing, and I heard faintly the beeping of the timer but she hadn’t said anything yet. I keep going breathing heavy until I passed the little white line that concluded the course. I promptly sunk to my knees and gulped in as much air as I could manage with each breath.

 "You passed. Congratulations.” I managed a small smile before I toppled over. She stood over me looking proud. She silently showed me the time on the clock, it was at five minutes and thirty four seconds. “I just really love watching you when you’re wet and out of breathe.” She said finally before leaving and I blushed deep. I wasn’t even mad.

 The next test I had to do was a written one, and I wasn’t really worried about it. It was one hundred percent multiple choice, and like I said before I liked research. It was all about company history. As not being new to this company I had spent lots of time researching it, and finding out about the case files I had to organize. I knew this company like the back of my hand. I could tell you every secret agent that had retired in the past fifty years, the opening date of this buildling. The first and last name of the boss as well as his spouse and his side profession. This company and I had a not so secret love affair and I was going to fucking ace this test.

 I rolled up my sleeves, now changed out of my previously wet attire and looked down at the scantron sheet. The questions glared at me and I glared back. There was no knowledge on this sheet that I didn’t know. Nothing I couldn’t answer in my sleep. It showed, as I was done before the rest of the others who were taking the written test at the same time. It didn’t take me any longer than twenty minutes to answer the hundred odd questions and I wasn’t even slightly confused about any part of it. I had this shit in the bag. Now unfortunately my next test I probably wouldn’t do as well in. I kind of sort of hated to lie.

 

 There was only me and another in the room. I almost recognized her but not quite. I titled my head to see if I knew who she was. She smiled at me secretly and my face dropped. She was the random Fae in the club washroom from the second night. Was every fucking person I met in L.A part of this conspiracy? Most likely knowing our company. I raised my eyebrow at her looking for any type of indicator to her race. She wore stud earrings and a business suit she looked a lot like a lawyer.

 “I want you to tell me a lie.” I opened my mouth to lie to her and frowned. I couldn’t do it. Meaning she was only one thing. “I want you to tell me a truth.”

 “My full name is Sobieslaw.” I answered at once. What was this test even going to be about?How could you pass a lying test with a Griffin in the room? You can’t lie around a Griffin! How the hell was I supposed to **lie** to one? I let out a deep breath I didn’t know I had been holding and took a seat. The fact she was standing and I was sitting didn’t help my situation at all in fact it worsened it quite considerably.

 “I’m going to ask you some simple questions, I want you to try your best to lie to me.” I frowned and thought about this logically it was impossible to lie to a Griffin, it couldn’t happen. But that was direct lies, what if I wasn’t lying so much as just not telling the truth. Or, maybe if I believed it so much that it was the truth to me. Oh kay, I could do this. Or at least I thought I could. I’d probably fail but it was a stupid test and the fact that they expected anyone to pass was actually down right dumb. “First question. Is your hair short?” Well technically, being completely technically no. My hair was short for some people but by my standards it was pretty long.

 “No, my hair is not short.” I answered, and was surprised it had actually worked. She raised her eyebrow at me but said nothing just looking for the next question.

 “We are currently inside a building.” That question was more of a statement, however I was thinking of ways to get around it. I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out. Instead I thought about the statement. We are currently inside a building, there was nothing but truth to that. I thought about it for almost a minute before a light bulb went on in my head.

 “No.” I answered again sighing when the words left my mouth. The truth was that we were in a building I couldn’t argue that however we were also not in a building on Earth, therefore to my knowledge we might not even be in a building at all making what I said not a lie, because I don’t know it to be true. Her brown eyes stared at me blankly and I looked away. She was hella intimidating, like most people in this company actually.

 “Last question. I’ve read your file I know who you are, where you’re from, what you’ve done and what we expect you to do. Now lie to me. Tell me who you are.” I bit my lip. I would never, ever admit this to anyone because they would probably think I was clinically insane. But besides that, I used to pretend to be someone else. Not just pretend, I used to live that other life, at least from the age of eight until I was in college. I wouldn’t call it a split personality because I knew what I was doing. That being said I was still both of these peop0le. I was me Sobieslaw, the name my father had given me, the now spy at SNIB and I was also the other guy who I had spent so many hours living as. Pretending to be someone else, was easy. Especially if you spent a lot of your life working on it.

 “My name is Stiles, I’m eighteen years old. I like reading, and long walks. I am going into college for chemistry, though I had always dreamt of being an actor.” I finished looking at her. I shook my head and returned to normal. It had been so long since I’ve done that, so long since I tried to escape.

 “Very good,” She wrote something on the paper.

 “Very scary. No one ever passes the last test.” I looked over to the door, and saw a bald head and beard that was becoming increasingly similar. “Not that I didn’t know you’d pass, but it’s still scary and very hard to believe.” My boss, as in the owner of the company smiled at me and I had the urge to hide. “You passed, congratulations. All of your graders were above par.” The lady griffin stood and walked towards the door. She gave Deaton a little nod and a brief two fingered salute of Fae respect before leaving the room.

 “Good job, Stiles.” Boss smiled, and offered for me to shake his hand. I frowned, I didn’t quite want to do that. I instead nodded at him blushing.

 “Thank you.” He let out a hearty laugh.

 “You’re so fun. I’m sure this won’t get boring for a long time. It also doesn’t matter if you touch my hand or not. I’ve already seen it all.” He said ominously, and hummed as he left the room and I let out a large breath. I did it, I mother fucking passed. I was a spy holy shit. Now I just had to you know, solve fucking mysteries go under cover with raging Fae and not die. No big deal. It’s not like I was mortal or anything.

 I left then, walking home tired and satisfied. I was officially a spy and it felt good. What didn’t feel good was the lack of break before I was going on my first mission with Jennifer. That in itself was going to be beyond interesting. I thought about the mission and what our aim was. Apparently the humans at the pier were having a slight mermaid problem, or at least that’s what our company thought. From what she could gather from the pre-report. Humans had been going missing during fishing accidents. Apparently there were sharks, but I don’t know what human would be dumb enough to believe that. Even with the global climate change and changes in bodies of water. The bay connecting on a city in our city had never had sharks. In over four hundred years of documented time there had never been sharks in a fresh water lake. Obviously there was something else going on. So what we needed to find out was what exactly was happening, since this shark story wasn’t flying. Or swimming rather.

* * *

 

I listened to music as I packed. We’d be going undercover since essentially it was both of our expertise. I packed clothing that was pretty conservative, we would be going under cover as reporters. We weren’t going out of the city so if I absolutely needed I could always hurry home. Though the risks involved with that stopped me from only packing one bag. Two would be better.

 “So where are you going again?” I sighed, thinking of a lie. It was almost scary how good I had become at lying but I guess it was in the job description. I looked over at my brother who was driving me. There was no way I was going to leave my jeep parked alone for however long

 “My superior is going on a boat trip, and I am going to be working, and filing and all that great stuff while they relax and fish.” Technically not a complete lie. I would be working and filing, and lots of great stuff. Sure Jennifer wouldn’t be relaxing but we were doing some sort of fishing, even if it was for answers.

 “Sounds amazingly fun.” His reply was dry and sarcastic. I rolled my eyes. “Seriously though, you hate water, I remember when I was four I got more baths than you did.”

 “Showers are more convenient and I hate sticking my head underwater to wash my hair.” The pout on my face was very brat-like but I didn’t care. Even though he was almost a year younger than me, my brother and I were pretty different. We fought a lot as children. Mom’s favourite versus Dad’s favourite. It was as all close siblings worked, at least normal ones, and boys will be boy and all that. Even through that, we were always therefore each other. Even through ‘The Tragic Breakup,’ capitalized.

 “I still doesn’t make any sense. Though I guess work is work, and you do make enough to support your addiction.” She wasn’t talking about my comics, which I wouldn’t lie they were an addiction. But not one I was likely to go an anonymous meeting group for.

 “Shut up, you act like you don’t love it when I bring you presents.” He stuck his tongue out at me knowing I was right. I smiled, it was nice to spend time with him. It had been a while since the breakfast. I opened the window to the car letting the warm air hit my face. Even though it was near December global warming as well as some other Fae factors has done their job. We only really had one month of cold enough for snow weather and that was February. Where there was actually no way in hell you can get me outside. I usually save up all my sick days for that one winter hell storm. If there’s snow I don’t go. It rhymes it’s simple and I follow it religiously. “Oh she’s there, and there’s the boat.”

 I got out of the car, and unloaded, I waved by to Scott and looked toward my future home on the sea for the next however long and almost sobbed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Stiles first official mission is next chapter yay!!


	9. Just keep swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mermaids, kelpies and seasickness. Not a good week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so cold out I honestly just want to skip work and write fanfiction in bed everyday.  
> Anyway hope you enjoy no Derek in this chapter :C

“Could you have packed any more bags?” I looked at Jennifer  and wondered if that was a sarcastic question. Obviously I could fucking pack more. I should have packed more actually. I was all for being prepared. I’m not sure how long we would be undercover. I had apparently been uber lucky the first time. In order to successfully scoop out information you had to usually be deep under. Well, I wasn’t sure how deep we were going but, I hope it wasn’t too deep, as in deep under water. I shivered. Man if I didn’t know how to swim, I promise you I probably wouldn’t even get in a jacuzzi. I looked at her without replying and dragged my two bags behind me toward the boat. I already felt queasy.

 

Honestly how safe can a boat be. I mean sure they’re century old designs but, they just can’t be safe. Or sturdy. We’d be living on the boat, for lord knows how long. I hope no one expected me to do anything. I did do research on boats, because I do research on everything. However I one, was lazy and two, didn’t think the whole standing up on a boat thing was safe.

 

“All abroad!” I didn’t know they actually said that shit. I wheeled my bags up the ramp, looking wistfully on the ground and waving to my brother. He was snickering as he waved back then got in his car to leave me. I set one foot on the boat, and almost instantly felt queasy another foot and I was sure of it.

 

“You’re looking a little green.” There was the slightest tension that I noticed in her voice. I turned to my partner and could see the hairs on her arms stand on end. Her eyes were squinted and if she was any more unaware of the human passengers I’m pretty sure she would’ve been hissing.

 

“And you’re looking a little-” I held that thought as the boat lurched taking off. “Bucket, bucket, bucket!” I gave up on finding a bucket and just hung my head over the side of the boat. There went the contents of my stomach. I literally felt my skin turn green, I knew boating wasn’t for me. This water shit definitely not alright. Why couldn’t we be investigating something in a plane, or really high building. I can deal with heights. My eyes crossed as the waves outside the boat went back and forth. I quickly looked away.

 

“Well, not one for the sea are ya?” I looked over to who I could only assume was our captain. He was a thick man, smoked a pipe, head covered with a hat, his pants rolled up to his knees. His accent was a mix of something or other. It seemed like he just picked up the accents of every person he had ever met. Or every place he had ever met.

 

“No, not really.” I replied since I figured shaking my head wouldn’t turn out well. I knew I wasn’t the only person that was feeling out of whack on the sea. Especially since my very own partner wasn’t feeling too hot herself. The captain decided it would be best to lead us to the cabin we would be staying in underneath the deck.

 

“Why would you two lasses be marine biologists if you can’t even stand the water.?” We had thought of these already, considering the second they told us we would be dealing with water Fae I knew I would have a problem.

 

“We are very good at our jobs, we just never been on a boat before. You can study a lot from the inside of a zoo, or from samples others collect.” Now Jennifer was a lot more personable, and a lot less jittery. She felt secure I suppose while I and the rocking of the boat felt nothing of the type. I felt like I was going to vomit food I had last week, and that included about three bags of popcorn, kernels coming out of my nose is not something I really want. He nodded and left the cabin to allow us to unpack. I didn’t really even think of unpacking I’d rather live from the suitcase.

 

“He’s right though, why would they send someone who isn’t a friend of water, and a cat. Stupid really. I’m pretty sure there were other spies to take this case.”

 

“Yes, but we’re the best. Obviously.” I laughed despite how my stomach felt. Then she tossed something at me. I picked it up and looked at her gratefully. She was obviously my life saver.

 

“I love you.” The packet of gravel looked me right in the face. I popped out two of the small pink pills and shoved them in my mouth swallowing dry. I need relief and I needed it now. “Please tell me this won’t take more than a day. Please”

 

“We’ll see, no promises though.” She replied unpacking, looking as if she was trying to get as comfortable as possible. Apparently she thought we would be here for a very long time. I closed my eyes sighing laying onto the very uncomfortable bed. Let’s hope these kicked in as quickly as possible. I cracked my eye open as I heard her return. “Captain says, it’s a day until we get to shark territory.” I rolled my eyes, there was no way I would last that long.

 

A day was an understatement. Sure, we got to the location we were going to. However, a week passed and then three days and a couple of hours and I was getting sick of eating fish. I wanted chips and I wanted a salad. I just wanted to not have to deal with the waves of the ocean and I was steadily running out of gravel. The crew had even started placing buckets around the deck just for when I decided to brave the outside and deal with the toss and turn of the turbulent water. I was happy though, there hadn’t been any “shark” sightings, we were apparently running out of supplies and would be returning soon.

 

The biggest jerk of the boat tossed me off of the bed. I frowned horribly upset and then I heard the pitter patting of feet running back and forth. Jennifer was washing in the bathroom, but I needed to go see what was going on. I put on my shoes, and tugged on a jacket. Opening the door I felt the spray of salt water all over my face and moved up the stairs. The crew was running back and forth and from what I noticed of the dark and cloudy sky. The harsh rain and the frantic sliding movement of the crew were we were caught in a storm. This could not be good. Our boat though large was being knocked over and water was sloshing over the side. I didn’t even know water like this existed. It was as if the sky and sea were teaming up on us. Trying to drown us from both directions.

 

I walked along the boat too scared out of my wits to even be queasy. If this were the conditions for the sharks, I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t be eating people. That being said why would the people be in the water this far out to actually get eaten? Were humans seriously that naive?

 

 I shook my head as fog fell upon our shift, I could feel in my bones that this wasn’t normal. This wasn’t regular fog, the tingle of glamour and magic folded around us. Even the crew felt it. Sailor’s were a superstitious bunch and they were seriously freaking out at the weather, but these guys were obviously good and the captain had been tried before. He yelled out orders and the crew followed as quickly as possible. Pulling down sails and throwing buckets of water over board. The biggest guy on the ship, a muscled man with hands as long as my torso had both hands on the steering wheel trying to work with and against the harsh waves, to keep us from flipping over.

 

I heard a faint clicking and turned my head around. A beautiful man, with seaweed in his hair had climbed abroad. He was perpetually naked, besides the greenish tinge to his skin. Was he a mermaid, I frowned and looked at him, his big eyes looked back at me, almost shocked to see me. He smiled his teeth sharp and jagged, I had just enough time to tense before I was knocked over the side of the ship and into the water.

 

I knew instantly that I was going to drown. He was stuck to me, literally there was nothing I could do to fight. His hair or mane as I looked over at him he was no longer in human form. His skin was still green and covered with a light fur. He was a horse. His mane was infused with seaweed and his snout was long but he had teeth like razor blades. That was all I could see as I shut my eyes, as they started to burn from the salt water. My body was tired from fighting and my ears were going to pop soon. I tried to hold my breath as much as possible. I only briefly felt the knock of something slamming into us. It was coming at a speed faster than I could even think. I was jarred away from the water horse. My eye sight turned black around the edges as I sunk deeper and deeper into the salt water. All I could see was two creatures swimming and knocking each other underwater. One swimming at a speed I could barely understand and the other the horse was about half the speed, and from what I could comprehend through my lack of breath was that it was losing. Then I blacked out.

 

 

I was really upset about my current situation. First real mission and I had gotten kidnapped. Kidnapped again! Maybe this should be my thing, maybe I would just get kidnapped all the time. Well at least I wasn’t dead, or eaten by “sharks.” I decided it was time to open my eyes. Considering I had almost drowned and there was a person, or thing, or Fae pushing air into my lungs. I opened one eye and then another and then I saw the person who looked profusely worried with their cool lips on my own.

 

“You’re up! You’re a line! Yes this is good this is good! Oh cod! I was so scared I thought you had been culled!” The voice was a very hyper active one. I fully focused and saw bright pink eyes and tanned skin. Short brown hair fell into his eyes. I knew I was drenched so it confused me as to how he was dry. “I’m Jet, nice to meet you. I’m sorry you almost died! I’m sorry so many people died!”

 

“Wait what! What is happening?” I sat up quickly and then promptly turned over and vomited. I was really getting used to this. As fucking insane as it was I was used to vomiting all over the place over the past two weeks. After I was done I laid back down and shut my eyes. Throwing my hand over my face I blocked out the light that was in my eyes. When I was feeling less like wanting to end the world and my life I cracked an eye open. “I’m Stiles, I would say it’s a pleasure but under the circumstances it really isn’t.”

 

“Ooo glubbing ship!” His voice was very melodic, and soothing. I took a moment to actually look at his outfit and noticed he wasn’t wearing a shirt, and he was half dipped in water. Confused I took around the rest of my environment. I was on tiled floor, and looked too be a pool deck. I tried to sit up again and I was completely excited to not want to throw up. I turned my head and looked around, we were in a glass place and there were people going back and forth but I knew they were Fae, their hair was not the natural shade of a humans, I saw blues and pinks, greens and turquoises. With many of their eyes just as colourful and just as bright. Further outside was a bunch of buildings and castles. Feeling almost one hundred percent I stood up and looked around.

 

“Water you doing?” His blatant use of word puns sort of made me upset.

 

“Where am I?” I answered with a question back.

 

“You’re in Bay Aguian.” I blinked my eyes and tilted my head. That meant absolutely nothing to me. “It means you’re in The Mer kingdom of Beacon Bay, welcome to our world.” He spread his hand across everything outside and I followed him. So these were mermaids, they were a beautiful species. Pretty and colourful, and looking quite harmless. A large group of Mermen appeared from the pool that the boy Jet I was talking to was in. They were all a lot larger than Jet and popped out of the water with a flip landing on the tiled floor. As they landed their glamour took over, the shiny and scaly tails that they had were changed into legs. Legs covered in shorts.

 

“Jet, the situation has been taken care of. Are you okay?”

 

“Yes, I’m Fin.” The boy in the water answered. Though I couldn’t exactly call him a boy, he was probably older than me.

 

“So far there’s been no repercussions, only three of them were around. The boat is safe, only one causality.” The man who was talking, had a deep voice and a mohawk shaped hair that looked a lot like a fin. He ran his deep blue eyes at me and corrected himself. “Well, then there are no causalities good job sir.” With a salute the group of muscled clicked their webbed feet together and then dove back into the water.

 

“Come on, let’s go! I’ll show you around!” He jumped out of the water and like the others his shiny purple tail disappeared and turned into legs and webbed feet.

 

“Oh, okay.” I answered thoroughly confused. But he grabbed my hand and took off toward the door. I had no choice but to follow him. With my dripping clothes I was thoroughly uncomfortable. “Hold on! Is there a place I can change, or something? I feel like a drowned rat.”

 

“Oh carp! Silly me. Here!” He snapped his fingers and my clothes were dry and in perfect condition. My eyes widened and I took a closer look at my suede boots.

 

“I love you!” I gave him the biggest hug. He giggled, and it sounded like bubbles popping, and it was infectious.

 

“Okies, let’s go!” He rushed us out the door and we started walking along. The mer population was just as colourful while they were tailless. Their hair styles were amusing and lead a little to their lineage. We walked down the path and I had to stare up into the sky.

 

“How is there sun?” I asked as I saw the bright light shining above us. It was a little confusing since I was almost a hundred percent sure that we were underwater.

 

“I’m not quite shore.” He answered, I resisted the urge to cringe, his way of speaking was grating my nerves. “But! We can ask when we get to the palace!” He pointed into the distance at the largest building I had seen underwater in my life. That being said any building would be the largest I had seen underwater. Or at all, considering I usually avoid the water like the plague and all things inhabiting it.

 

“Please tell me we’re not walking all that way.” I frowned.

 

“Oh no, not at all! We can take the rail!” I was confused about what he was talking about until I saw a large cable running above us. Looking around I was surprised I hadn’t seen them all along all over around us there were cables connecting from place to place. “They’re zip lines moved by the currents that run around here. Our city is in something of a whirlpool, it keeps us isolated and safe from all the other creatures out there and it also helps us with our transportation.” He pulled out a little strap like object from his, well I’m not quite sure where he pulled it from, but he did and gave me one. I followed his lead of attaching to the zip line and in moments we were moving high speed.

 

I passed many mer people everywhere, zipping from one place to another. At one point there was a stop light and we pulled to a stop. It was amusing, and interesting both how I didn’t knock into Jet, and then before I had time to ask we were off again. We rushed around everywhere and steadily and speedily made our way to the castle. It was large and looked to be made out of coral, which kind of confused me because I’m pretty sure Beacon bay had no coral reefs. I didn’t question it though, this place was probably somewhere within the thin. We finally stopped and Jet dropped off the line and helped me down.

 

“Whalecome to the royal palace!” He swept his arm across the building and showed it off. I had to drop my jaw in shock. It was massive up close, and I was intimidated by his size. “See! It wasn’t that long, the zip lines get us there on the bubble!” I did laugh that time, and he gave me strange look. It’s as if he didn’t notice that he was talking in puns. Perhaps everyone around here talked that way. “Let’s go inside, we can get you a passport to get you back on land, it may take up to a day to get everyone ofishilized I hope that’s not a problem!” I shook my head, a day would probably be just enough time for the boat to get back to shore.

 

“So, I’m underwater? In Beacon bay? In a mermaid city? Am I getting this right so far?”

 

“Sounds about right to me. Here come I’ll show you around.” He took my hand again and we settled here right after the spiritual revolution as you can sea we’re quite an established city.” They were. There were houses, at least I thought they were houses. They looked like houses. Also in the palace there were guards dressed a lot like the men from the pool earlier. Everyone was bare foot except me, but I suppose with webbed feet it would be pretty hard to wear shoes. “So in the palace the royal family as well as the royal guards all live here. Out territory used to be all of Beacon Bay, but lately over the past few months that’s been threatened.” We walked up a large winding staircase. Like everything it was made of coral, but it was smooth to the touch and had carved detail on the railings. It never would have been possible without the coral for colours and texture but the whole staircase sparkled gorgeously; much like the whole palace.

 

“So what do you do here?” I asked him as we reached the top. We took a corridor and I got to see the open windows and look down at the coral city. It was the most spectacular thing I had ever seen. Strangely enough even though we were underwater I didn’t feel the queasy vomitting feeling from the boat.

 

“Oh you know this and that. I try and gain our territory back you know boring stuff.” I didn’t know if fighting bad ass horse water Fae’s could be called boring but I suppose so.

 

“What was that back there? The thing that tried to kill me?” Not only was it fucking fast as shit, it was scary as all hell, and I wanted to know what it was.

 

“Ahh, that is what we are trying to get our territory back from. That was a Kelpie.” I blinked. Oh, that made sense. I had never seen one before but I had researched on any type of water Fae I may had been encountering. Horse like water Fae, not with the best intentions. Almost made sense on why they tried to drown me. But what didn’t make sense is why they were attacking random boaters in a salt water sea.

 

“Don’t they usually stick to fresh water?” If I wasn’t mistaken Kelpie were fresh water dwellers.

 

“Yes. They do but some things have been happening in this country that they’re not so happy about. Come in here, we can eat something and I’ll tell you the whole situation that’s going down here right now.” I entered the room. It was all white, and there was a couple of chairs made out of light pink and yellow the table in the middle as well. He offered me a seat and I took it. Surprisingly it was comfortable as hell. He took the seat in front of me and instantly people arose around us to fill out plates for food. I looked down at the colourful plate. Like everything around here it was bright. I squinted my eyes and hoped it wasn’t poisoned. I was too hungry, having not eaten for weeks to even care at the moment.

 

“So what were you saying?” I asked around a mouth full of shrimp. I happened to love seafood, like most food. So I was stuffing my face happily.

 

“Oh right. Kelpies usually keep to themselves, and stay in fresh water. They carp be bothered with salt water. So it was pretty strange when they came into our territory. We approached them asking if they haddock lost their minds. They replied by attacking us. We learnt though that they are part of an organization that is against the human involvement in Fae dealings, as well as the involvement of the SNIB.” I didn’t say anything, I just listened and happily munched on my seaweed salad. I chewed thoroughly and thought of what to say.

 

“Why are you telling me this?” I said finally.

 

“Well, it’s easy to tell that you work for that company. Otherwise I never would’ve brought you to the palace. I would’ve still saved you but, I wouldn’t have gone through the trouble of giving you any information. Or revealing the nature of this place. However certain people have contacted me about you, and your mission and I wish to help.” I nodded and wondered who could’ve contacted him. As far as SNIB is concerned the mermaids were the one doing this. Lots of false information going around.

 

“I see.” I took a sip of the most refreshing glass of water ever and stared across the table.

 

“No you don’t but it’s okay! It’s really creepy but very amusing how you can stare me in the eye and lie. I drought even know how you do it.” I smiled a little bit. I was really starting to like Jet. Even with his extremely lame, and irritating puns. “Anyways! Enough of that, let’s talk about you! So you’re name is Stiles, how old are you Stiles?”

 

“I’m twenty three.”

 

“Where are you from?”

 

“I was born in Canada.”

 

“Oh is that true? That’s thrilling! What do you do Stiles?”

 

“Are we playing twenty-one questions? I work in fashion.” I made sure to stare at him without blinking. He smiled delighted at my blatant lie.

 

“I see, let’s go! I’ll get you a room and stop bogging you down with questions. I’m sorry I can’t kelp it!” Again he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room.

 

“Okay, you can sleep here. When you wake up just go over to that hall and someone will feed you.” I nodded and said thanks. After he closed the door I got a good look at the room. There was a queen sized bed  and the same colour scheme as most of the palace, pastels. They weren’t my favourite but they were easy on the eyes. The bed was queen size and I looked at it wistfully, oh I would be in it soon. I didn’t bother changing I stripped to me undies and hopped in bed. Something about almost drowning that makes you tired. Sleep came quickly and it came beautifully. However it didn’t come dreamlessly.

 

I was sitting peacefully at my desk at work sorting through file after file of case studies. I had only been working for a short while, a few months but I already enjoyed my job and I seemed to be good at it. I had been hired after I finished my degree in school and applied. I had originally applied to be a field agent but with my physique and my lack of Fae talents I wasn’t a shoe in. I wasn’t too disappointed this was still a good job and paid nearly seventeen dollars per hour in international currency which was well above par. I also got to read the adventures of all of the agents and pretend I got to live them

 

My favourite were the case files of the twins. Though they never worked together more often than not their cases would end up overlapping. I was lucky enough to get both of their recent cases earlier that week. There had been an altercation between two tribes of wayvern. If it’s not bad enough trying to solve fueds it’s worse when the creature doesn’t speak. They had to bring in a translator. I had never known until that day that we had a dragon under our pay roll. But apparently the SNIB is very diverse in who works here, and it wasn’t always strict to the rules. I’m pretty sure the dragon didn’t need to do a couple pages of written text tests, but they still got the job.

 

It was all settled eventually, until that is there was an interference between another group of shifters in the area. They had gotten the wyvern riled up. As I read the file I couldn’t help but think there was something else aside from what was being shown. As if someone else was pulling the strings. It was the first time I had seen the name FAA, but apparently they were a group of Fae racialists that were against everything. They believed that Fae had the right to rule the world, and rule over humans just because they were more superior in every way. There was little known about the group, who was in it, or what group of Fae supported it everything was very hush hush but they had been making more and more problems for the SNIB with every passing day.

 

I frowned as I woke up I usually didn’t dream and when I did they were definitely not PG. Nor were they so insightful or memories. So apparently I had forgotten about the FAA which meant when I got home I had some serious research to do. I had to find out more about these groups if we were ever going to get the Kelpie group to stop attacking innocent boats and fishers. This trip underwater had been very useful, that being said I have the complete urge to go back up on land. I looked at my clothes and sighed, hopefully at least my stuff back on board made it to land safely.

 

 That’s really all I could hope for. I sighed after I got changed and moved my way to the door. I followed the same path we had last night and ended up in the same eating space as yesterday. The only difference between this morning and last night was the amount of chairs. There were at least six extra chairs and the table was a considerable amount larger. I was also surprised to see people already sitting.

 

There was a tall elegant mermaid her hair was long and blond and floated around her as if she was in water even though we were dry. Her skin was milky white and her lips shone pink. I had to assume she wasn’t old, she didn’t look it but she acted quite a lot older. The thing that made me realize was the crown perched on her. This was the Queen. I hastily half bowed half curtsied which made me look like a fumbling idiot but it had made her laugh.

 

“Don’t stand on our account!“ The voice was boisterous and jovial. I looked at the man with brown hair and bright blue eyes his smile was just as contagious as everyone else. I bowed again when I noticed his crown until he gave me a semi-stern look and motioned for me to sit. I took my seat tense. I had never been in the presences of royalty before. I didn’t know how I was supposed to act. I wasn’t sure if I was being to brass or too formal. Gah! I needed to do research I can’t just be thrown in these situations. “Jet has been telling me all about you! I’m the King of the Bay, and this is my lovely Lady.” They both smiled at me and I replied. “It’s quite an honour to have someone like you down here. We do not get many land dwellers. Or any really. Though that being said I’m pretty sure you didn’t come here for leisure or with your own will. Perhaps one day you will visit again of your own accord.” I didn’t outright say no. But there was very very little chance I would be going on a boat in another seventy nine years or more. His wife giggled.

 

“Yes! It’s nice to have you.” Her laughter was like the lulling of a tide and her voice was soothing. I smiled at them and took a sip of water trying to force my throat to work.

 

“The pleasure is all mine I assure you.” I answered. I looked around the table wondering who the other people were and if they would ever get introduced to me. Apparently they wouldn’t as the second that Jet skipped in and took the seat across from me, the meal was brought in. There was oats and of course the crisp fresh water as well as fruits that were over hydrated. They almost tasted like watermelon except with slightly different flavours for each one. I liked it; they were something different.

 

After a pleasant meal, and some good conversation and me getting over my initial shyness Jet took me outside. We walked outside the palace passing a large amount of merwomen and mermen, that were standing around. I wondered if they had paying jobs down here, was their community part of the one on land or was it completely separate. I was fascinate by their race and way of life style. I would probably look more up on mermaids afterwards when I got settled at home. I made a mental note about it. I had a lot of things to look up before writing our file. We suddenly stopped and Jet handed me a zip band, or that’s what I like to call them. The same thing he had gave me yesterday to ride the zip line. He attached his line and I attached mine, like yesterday our feet left the floor and within moments zoom, we were off. I knew we were going in the general direction of transportation away from the palace and it was extremely upsetting. I would miss it quite a bit. The beautiful lands, the beautiful and kind people and the food. The interesting food from the sea that they ate. I wonder if I left Jet my message he would send me food. I mean what’s the point of meeting people on missions if I don’t be friend them and have them send me lovely things in return for whatever lovely thing I can provide them. It was beneficial for both parties.

 

“Here we are!” We landed and there was something like a boat. I say something like, because it was almost a submarine but I couldn’t be quite sure. The design was floating above the water inside the vast pool but I knew there was no way to send it to above sea level without it going under first. I was not one to hold my breath for that long either. “Did you know, that Merpeople are the fastest creatures in the sea?” I shook my head, no one had told me. “Our boats, and ships are just as fast as well. I should tell you about the mermaid pirates. They don’t exist anymore, it’s an old story from before the revolution but I think you’ll like it. On the way though. Get in.” The fact he didn’t say get on confused me. The vehicle looked a lot like a yacht, and could easily fit about seven people standing comfortably so it wasn’t small. I climbed abroad it and the rocking already made me feel sick. I took a second to close my eyes and will it to stop.

 

When I opened them Jet had a compartment open for me to jump into. I got inside and it was a bit of a tight fit but at the same time it quite comfortable. There were no controls so I wasn’t sure how it worked and if I was the one having to drive it we’d have a seriously problem. However as it started moving and I felt no swerve of the ocean and no lurch as we descended my stomach calmed considerably. I actually got to close my eyes and sleep. Glorious sleep.

 

“Wake up! We’re ascending, and I know you’re going to skate every second outside of the stable chamber. Sorry.” I woke up confused as fuck to what was happening and what Jet was saying.

 

“Repeat please.” I said as I rubbed my eyes.

“We’re going above water now, and I know you’re going to hate every second outside of the stable chamber. The part you’re in right now is always level so it doesn’t rock or tilt with the waves and currents.” Oh, well that made sense. I decided I could live through it since land would be soon.

 

“It’s fine I’ll make it.” We ascended up above the water, and Jet opening up the chamber and I clambered out. We were close to shore I could almost see the land.

 

“It will probably take us about an hour to get there. We’re not far, but in order to make this whole disguise thing work I need to look like a regular sailor.”

 

“It’s going to be hard with your fins showing.” His glamour hadn’t fully kicked in yet. The dorsal fins on his arms were still visible. Once they receded I smiled at him. “Much better, now you don’t look like I fished you out of the ocean.”

 

“Buoy I’m pretty sure I’m the one who caught you.” I laughed at him, and then he took off. My face turned instantly green but I kept our shoes, the ocean and side of the boat clean. As long as I focused on the land that we’d be on soon I was doing fine. I just couldn’t look down.

 

“Here we are!” He pulled into the port without getting off the boat, there was too much water for him and he didn’t want an accidental slip up. I looked onto land and looked for anyone I could see. I instantly noticed the figure standing by the dock. She was talking to a man with long hair I couldn’t make him out but he quickly scooted away when I started waving.

 

“Oh my god! I thought you were dead!” She ran over to me, leaving our luggage casted a side.

 

“Trust me so did I!”

 

“When she washed up ashore on the island I was fishing at I thought for sure she was a goner but thankfully she was aline-alive and not close to being cu-killed!” I wanted to smack my forehead against the closest mast of a ship.

 

“Oh right! Tell the mister and misses I’m sorry for intruding and thank them please.” I reminded as Jet was about to sail off.

 

“Mom and Dad don’t give a glubbing ship about that! Email me, later buoy.” With that he set sail and two things sunk into me all at once. One, Jet the guy who I’ve been treating like my new best friend was the heir to the throne of the Bay of Aguian and second, I was on land. Sweet sweet glorious land. I sunk to my knees and resisted kissing the ground beneath my feet.

 

“I couldn’t resist the kiss, you’re good.” I laughed at Jennifer and  stood up. “So, what happened after the storm? Did you find any sharks or mermaids? I need to know so I can write the report.” She asked as we got into the company car. I looked from her to the driver without giving anything away and then followed to tell her the edited version. The version that I had made up for the humans. The version that was lacking the mermaids.

 


	10. Kelp me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelpie why was it always kelpies

 

 

“So how was it? Your first mission?” It was really upsetting that Deaton had taken such a large interest in me when he knew what was always happening anyways. “I’m only asking because, looking in the past takes a bit more effort and I can’t see what everyone is doing all the time. I tend not to look after the cases of the more productive and tried spies like Jennifer.” I nodded and sighed.

 

“It was informative. Did you get the report?” He nodded pointing to the file on his desk.

 

“It was only Jennifer’s point of view though, I know that more happened. I have connections everywhere what I want to know is why didn’t you tell your partner everything that happened. Are you hiding something from the SNIB? Hiding something from me?” I was shocked at his accusatory tone.

 

“Oh no! Of course not. I just didn’t think that it needed to be public information which is why I came up here today. Well why I was headed here before you called me anyways. I don’t know. Any fucking ways. I was dragged underwater by a Kelpie.” That really got his attention. “It hopped up onto the deck while I was looking around and there it was dripping wet and staring at me. Like it knew who I was. After that it dragged me over into the water, and though I can swim large bodies of water completely freak me out. Needless to say I was useless and going to die.” I briefly thought of the fight I had witnessed before I blacked out.

 

“Oh, and who was the flash?” I figured he had seen my thoughts.

 

“The flash was a merman, actually the prince of the Bay of Aguian which is the settling of Merpeople in Beacon bay the one that our company believed was killing the sailors. Merpeople aren’t vicious, they often get confused with Kelpie. The only thing is, Kelpie are fresh water Fae so for them to be in saltwater like where they are now is a bit of an issue. It’s also an issue with the Merpeople kingdom. They’re not happy having to protect their kingdom, and their territory which as far as I know spreads until the top of the bay.” He was taking notes, they weren’t in a language I could ready or maybe his writing just looked like chicken scratch I couldn’t be sure.

 

“Okay so why didn’t you tell any of this to Jennifer?” I frowned, I wasn’t quite sure.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe it was my ego, but like I said I didn’t think it needed to be in the report. The Merpeople live peacefully without harming anyone. If we can get people to remove the Kelpie it will solve our problems but I think it would be best to leave the feud between them be solved by them. How are a bunch of land Fae supposed to deal with two underwater creatures one that swims at seventy-five miles per hour. We can’t.” I shrugged. He nodded and finished his notes.

 

“On a completely unrelated topic how’s your love life?” I blushed bright red and looked away. With a push I got up from my chair and bowed lightly.

 

“I’m pretty sure you know more about it then I do.” I frowned. “It’s my day off tomorrow so I’m just,” I took a step toward the door. “Going to,” another two as he started laughing. “Go now. Bye!” I rushed through the open doors and left. My boss was a scary, scary man. 

* * *

 

“So you never actually ended up telling Jennifer did you?” I frowned, and kicked Danny’s leg then elbowed his arm to get it away from the controller. We were playing video games at my place. It was technically his turn to host but I lived closer to work and though we had the day off we probably wouldn’t feel like moving after a whole night of almost killing each other and sobbing. Sobbing either of laughter or of well laughter, we were pretty fucking hilarious.

 

“No I didn’t tell her, and I have no idea why I just didn’t feel like I should. I will on our next mission or something but until then I’m not going to.”

 

“I see, but you felt it completely okay to tell me, and to tell boss; who potentially could tell everyone.”

 

“But I know you won’t. And for some strange unexplainable reason I know that he already KNOWS everything. It’s creepy and I don’t bother lying to him. No matter how good at it I’ve gotten. Now stop fucking no! STOP. God I hate you fall in a ditch and die.” I started our usual yelling match. We had thought of some of the most inventive insults during our time playing games.

 

“No fuck you! I hope you step on a lego. How did you win?” I did a mini victory dance around the room. Getting up from my bean bag chair I did a mix of the running man and the seatbelt with a healthy dose of butt shaking. “loser!” He threw a pillow at me and next thing I knew, we were in the biggest pillow fight ever.

 

It was late at night, or early morning depending on how you want to call it. We were still playing games, though this time we were playing a slightly less violent game than bejewelled. Instead we were playing monopoly. Which between you and me was pretty much just as violent as if we were playing a first game shooter. Apparently games made way back in the turn of the century were used as a limiter to the population. I mean, it certainly caused me to want to kill whoever I was playing against.

 

“Why are you buying the shirthole?” I rolled my eyes, here we go. We always had the exact same argument every time we ever played this game. The first places after “GO” also affectionately called the shithole. It was literally a boat. On the ocean. How the hell do you build a fucking hotel on a boat. You can’t it doesn’t work, but I didn’t care because I owned the shithole it was mine. All of it.

 

“I’m buying the shithole because when your ass lands on it I’m going to fucking charge you a shit ton of money and you will be going to the poor house. Then you’d wish you could live on my boat.” I cackled laughed for a solid two minutes to the point where Danny just stared at me until I stopped. We both went silent, and not just because it was about that time in the game when he would start stealing money from the bank but because we heard a clicking nose from outside.

 

The clicking was followed by crashing and the distinct noise of people or things right outside. I was glad that the doors was locked but I didn’t think it would matter once the door was kicked in.

 

“Holy fuck balls batman, Kelpie all up and in my house.” My eye twitched as one ran up to me and knocked me over. "Like hell fishman!!” I sent a solid kick into the torso of the being and rolled over. Grabbing the closest thing to me which happened to be a beanbag chair. With the bean bag I wrestled the slippery water Fae and shoved the large bean filled objected over it’s face.

 

“God dammit Stiles, there’s a fucking ton of them.” I didn’t look over my shoulder until I waited at least a minute until after the Kelpie had stopped moving. When I looked I saw about three others beside the one I killed.

 

“A TON? A TON? DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT A TON IS? It’s not fucking THREE KELPIE.” I yelled ripping the controllers from the game system. “I knew I shouldn’t have gotten cordless.” I shook my head tossed a cord to Danny, who took my lead and wrapped it around the Kelpie that was attacking him.

 

“This was not in my job description.”

 

“They are sooo paying to fix my fucking door. This is bullshit.” I choked the Kelpie and looked at the last one alive and glared daring him to come at me. He let out a skreech that almost sounded like a gargle and ran out the door. “Danny grab the bag under my bed, and meet me at your car I’m going to fucking eradicate this sea dweller.” I threw on the black sneakers that Erica had sent me. Grabbing the only weapon I had at home which where my bow and quills I ran out the door.

 

“Got it! Just go.” I ran as fast as I could down the hall which wouldn’t be fast enough without my special shoes. The shoes sent by Erica were infused with fairy dust meaning I was lighter, and I could actually run faster. I saw the Kelpie crash through the window in a blatantly stupid move. Even if it was four in the morning it would still wake people up and you can’t really explain a wet naked, seaweed and fin baring six foot man running down the street.

 

I hopped out the window. I only lived on the second floor so the drop wasn’t so bad but also the fairy dust in my shoes allowed me to be able to nearly fly. Peter pan eat your heart out. I landed on the ground and rolled out of the landing. Whipping my bow off my back and an arrow I took aim. I probably wouldn’t be able to hit a dead on death shot but at least it would slow him down. The shot flew straight and I heard the horse like neigh that escaped its throat before it crashed to the ground turning into a puddle of seaweed guts and water. Oh, or I’m amazing and it would kill him. Fuck yeah.

 

 I looked down at my shoes and silently thanked Erica before walking over to the dead Kelpie. I removed my harness from around my back and got out a small vile I put there. I stuck my tongue out in revolution as I scooped up a little of the dead Kelpie gunk into the vile. I closed the lid and shook a little. Gross. Stepping around the puddle I moved to the side of the road when Danny showed up.

 

“Get in and tell me what the fuck actually just happened.”

 

“Calm your ass.” I replied but jogged over to the other side and got in the car. I put the vile down briefly. “Where’s the bag?” I asked as he started driving.

 

“In the back seat, now where are we going now?” I shoved myself through the middle of the passenger and driver’s seat and looked through my bag. It was full of tons of stuff I would need at any given notice to investigate, or what I was going to do right at that moment. Go undercover.  I grabbed a little vile filled with a sloshing blue liquid. I mixed it together with the kelpie guts I collected earlier. I corked them sticking the vile with the mixture in it under my butt. It had to be kept warm for it to work, and this would be the best way.

 

“Just drive toward work and keep circling I need about a half an hour and I have a lot of thinking to do.” I knew it, I knew there was something off.

 

“Before that can you tell me why you were just almost killed by a group of fucking water horses with bad tempers and sharp teeth? They tore a hole in my pants!”

 

“Okay, well fuck. Damn shit. Okay. My partner Jennifer you know her she’s only one of the best spies our company has? However that’s only half of who she is. I knew there had to be more on her when I first researched so after the mission I had gone back and looked up werepanthers named Jennifer. Nothing came up but when I tried for werepanthers with the initials JB. I got a bit more results. I finally found one that matched our lovely super spy.” I took a deep breath and fiddled with the shorts I was wearing. I was nowhere near acceptable to be outside. I had planned on staying in the whole night like a sane person. So I was only wearing short black shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in. Heaven save me I was not even wearing boxers. Fucking dammit.

 

“So? How does that connect with fish horses?”

 

“Shut up, I’m getting to it. Basically Julia Baccari is an older Fae, born just after the spirtual revolution. She had been in trouble with certain areas of the Thin excreta. Nothing to bad just a little protsting. Jennifer Blake, was the super spy everyone seemed to love. Too bad they’re the same fucking person. She has been tricking the company for over three years.

 

I first knew something was wrong when I had gotten back on land after the whole fiasco with being kidnapped by Kelpie and then the Mermaid thing. I get back on land right and she’s talking to a fucking Kelpie. I was giving her the benefit of the doubt. I was hoping that she hadn’t known what he was. But now I wonder. How else would they know where I live to attack me?” I was fuming. This was the worst thing that could ever actually happen during a first mission. I thought kidnapping was bad but this was taking the cake, the pie and the rice crispy squares.

 

“Oh fuck Stiles. You can’t think that she’s the one that’s been sending the letters to SNIB?” I admit my mind wasn’t completely there at the moment but I was lost as to what Danny was saying.

 

“What letters Danny?” I was in no mood to be confused I needed all the facts to put this puzzle together it was so close to my finger types but I was missing something.

 

“I thought you knew, the memo went out last week. The radical group have been sending threatening letters to the company, lately they have been hinting at the end of the company that in order to bring down everything the leader must fall.  Other stuff that basically everyone took as a sign that someone was trying to kill boss.” That was news to me but I knew exactly that the group could be called.

 

“The FAA I take it. God this has gotten a shit load of complicated. Okay so the conclusion I’m getting to is. Jennifer is part of the FAA, and they’re going to try to assassinate the boss. She tried to kill me due to my new relationship with the Merpeople, and knowing too much. Or. No that’s not why she wants me dead. I’m pretty sure I was supposed to die on the boat so the only logical explanation is…” Fuck I was stuck. “Oh shit! Danny what do all of the spies at SNIB have in common except me?”

 

“A winning personality?” I glared at him and didn’t waste my breathe to tell him to shut up.

 

“No you idiot. They’re all Fae. I’m not!” Shit it made so much sense now. I already had the sense that my ex-partner had been extremely racist now it was proven. Hot damn, how did I manage these situations? “Fuck, if what you’re telling me is true then wouldn’t she be on her way right now to try and assassinate the boss? Isn’t the company closed? It’s a sabbath we never work on those.”

 

”You’re right. Doesn’t mean boss isn’t there. He spends a lot of time there even during the weekends going through reports, hires, training making sure his own company ran smoothly. Actually I’m almost a hundred present certain he uses Sabbath’s to reinforce the wall that connects our offices to the real world.” I nodded at Danny and checked the liquid under my butt. It had turned a lovely purple colour meaning it was ready.

 

“Okay Danny sir! You may park now. I have a plan.” He rolled his eyes but got to the task parking a bit down the street from the building. We didn’t need anyone knowing, that we were coming, and even worse alive. “So like I told you, just casually walk in and try not to die. When you get in there and most likely get kidnapped press send on your phone hopefully I’ll be able to track you with this.” I shook a little device that was attached to my phone and tracked where numbers were coming from.

 

“Then you’ll come in and, what? What the hell are you going to do?” I frowned. I hadn’t really thought all this through but I couldn’t go on with my life without trying to help.

 

“Don’t worry I got a plan.” I sounded the complete opposite of what I felt. I was definitely frightened and nervous and scared, but there was also so much adrenaline pumping through me that I could probably run a marathon. Or at least think about running one because actually doing so would never be a thought to cross my mind.

 

“If you say so. Let’s see how long it takes to get willingly captured.”

 

“If you’re anything like me, being kidnapped should come naturally.” I replied I was shaking the vile patiently waiting for his cue, it had been past the full thirty minute of being up to body heat so the concoction was ready. I really didn’t want to think about what it would do to me. Or even worse what the fuck it would taste like but it was necessary and actually in my job description. Taking a deep breath I downed the vile trying not to think of the fact I was ingesting Kelpie guts. God it was hard.

 

I managed not to gag though. I suppose it was only because it tasted a lot like cherries. I had to give credit to our potions lab they’re pretty stellar at their job. At least I thought so until I felt my bones starting to turn and twist. Contorting to a new shape. My hair turned black and I was instantly drenching wet. Teeth sharpening in my mouth. I was tempted to start stripping quite quickly in order to make sure my clothes weren’t ruined. However I knew with this potion I wouldn’t have a problem. It would mask over my clothing so that when I changed back and it wore off I wasn’t naked or completely helpless.  I would need a place to store my bag but I could probably do this on my way inside.

 

[For fuck sakes, I did get captured. The side door by the alley is open for them. It seems like a decent sized operation. Careful.] I closed my phone and grabbed the bag. With a deep breath I slipped into the character as much as I could. Acting skills don’t fail me now. I only had my boss and now my friend to save and ultimately the whole company no pressure rookie. No pressure at all.

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battles and magic shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo I should really be writing Emissary Bond but .... this is done so at least I'm posting something yea?...

 

I walked to the side of the building with no care in the world. The way I saw it was that, they didn’t give a fuck about jumping out of a window they wouldn’t give two shits about being seen nearly naked save the seaweed walking into a building down town. The clicking of my own feet, or hoof like objects I noticed, wasn’t the same as wearing heels(which is a story for later) but it was close. I had to work hard to calm my nerves, if I got caught, everyone was screwed. Okay I was probably exaggerating since I‘m sure boss could handle his own, but during a Sabbath and while reinforcing the building he’d be more than distracted.

 

Getting in the building was simple enough. The potion worked wonders the one or two other Kelpie didn’t even notice that I wasn’t one of their own. As long as I didn’t talk it was fine. I had checked the tracker previously and knew that they were on the bottom of the building. That could mean a lot of things, but given the circumstances and knowing that Jennifer saw better in the dark. I could only assume they were going to cut the power. I followed mindlessly as the others were doing, though I bet they knew what was going on. My theory was fake it until you make it. So I followed their lead sulked down the stairs of the main floor, and went down until the cold as fuck basement. I suppose the Kelpie didn’t feel it as I did, even though I was technically disguised as one of them and had all the working part of their anatomy I was still firmly myself meaning that the near freezing temperatures underground mixed with the fact I was dripping wet I was about to become a spy Popsicle.

 

I saw her and Danny standing near the power box. I narrowed my eyes just slightly focusing on what was going to happen. If she cut the power the elevator would shut off, or at least that was my thinking. I tried to remember back to the handbook of the company from when I first started working. There was a backup generator, if I wasn’t mistaken it handled elevators and phone lines. Lights, as a large percentage of our staff is equipped with the abilities needed to work without light, were not. So now I definitely knew her plan. Only problem was what did she plan to do with Danny.

 

“I got you a little treat.” I inched forward, as did most of the Kelpie ready to fight. Danny, was handcuffed in our companies special alloy; which included every solid metal on Earth. I knew he was something, but not sure what. He had never taken his glamour off if he had any and never showed any temporal difference. It was strange, but I had never really asked what he was because I never really cared. Or perhaps he wasn’t a Fae at all. It wasn’t never really a conversation we had. I was more worried about how in the hell I was going to save his ass from a shit ton of Kelpie in this situation. I looked back and forth and I at least knew my first plan of action. The flesh eaters were a lot more feral than I and weren’t thinking to smartly. So I inched around the outside of the group of around thirty Kelpie and waited.

 

They hadn’t noticed my movement, so I planned this a little better while she was explaining something or other about their cause. I couldn’t exactly fight while in disguise and I still had probably another five to ten minutes before the potion wore off. So My best bet would be to unlock the handcuffs, two semi useless combatants versus thirty blood thirsty monsters was better than one against thirty. Didn’t mean we’d survive but at least we’d stand a better chance. You know raise our chances from one percent to about you know. Two.

 

She flicked off the power and a static silence fell over everything. The hum of electricity was cut, before you could hear the back up generators turn on. She still held Danny by her hand and sat him down before she ran out of the door. She clearly didn’t want to get in the way of the blood bath. I was at him first knocking him out of the way of the onslaught. I picked his locks and he rolled out of them. Standing up we faced them. I’m sure I didn’t look anything different from the rest of them.

 

“Stiles, go follower her. I can handle this!” I looked at him and frowned, tilting my head to the side. “Look, you don’t ask what I do here and I’m thankful, but trust me I’m more than a copy boy I can do this.” I sighed and then left Danny to the flash mob of sea horses. I took one look back and saw them descend on him. I forced myself away and over to the elevator. Just in time to rush into the door with Jennifer.

 

“What are you doing here? You didn’t like the meal.” I didn’t say anything, I didn’t want to give myself away. Instead I stood silently mouth shut save for the sharp teeth forcing my lips apart. “I suppose, you can come with me. I will have no need for her flesh after it’s dead. I’m not a fan of eating humans.” I resisted the urge to shudder. Her personality was completely different. It was cold and very feral. I was pretty much almost scared shitless. But that being said I was more scared for Danny, more scared for the company. My death wasn’t really something I had ever feared. Everyone dies. I took a glance over at Feli- no at Jennifer and sighed inwardly. Even if I was going to die today.

 

The elevator ride was silent, our building didn’t believe in elevator music. Mostly I thought it was because Boss didn’t exactly take annoyance lightly. And partially because a lot of the workers had sensitive hearing and they’d be able to hear it from outside of the elevator might drive some of them a little bat shit. The ride was an exceptionally long one. You would think that whoever was on the top would know what someone is coming for them. That being said a lot of the layers under the office were storage, so no one would really be in the proceeding floors. The elevator stopped and I hoped beyond all hope that the Boss wasn’t just sitting in the middle of the waiting area. The doors open and that was the case. I stalled getting off the elevator as I felt the potion wear off.

 

 

Though it was only for a split second I thought hard about what to do. I hadn’t really gotten up to this point in the plan. My only weapon on my was a pen crossbow, which though a great concealed weapon wouldn’t do anything against a werepanther coming at me from top speed. I only really had one option. I would have to attack her from behind, hope to get a good enough shot to slow her down to my level. Even with these shoes on I wouldn’t be able to keep up with a full changed werepanther. The idea it’s self was insane. I hadn’t even though if she had back up. The FAA had to be huge and there was no way she would try to attempt this assassination with such a little group of Fae. Actually scratch that I hope she was that naive and dumb enough to think she could do this alone. I pulled the pen from my pocket and activated the button that would switch it into a miniature cross bow.

 

In any other circumstances, if she wasn’t completely focused on the double oak door in front of her she would’ve heard the mechanical click. But as such she didn’t and I took aim. I would’ve gone for a more deadly spot if my arrow was larger than an ink cartridge however not the case. She screamed out and dropped to the ground as my arrow lodged its way into her Achilles’ tendon. She turned her head since she was still on the ground and growled.

 

“You.” Was all she managed.

 

“Hello partner, surprised to see me alive? I don’t die that easily. Trust me. I’ve been drowned, kidnapped and almost murdered by leprechaun’s all within a fourth month time span. It will take more than a few Kelpie to kill me. Sorry.” I shrugged. I knew I shouldn’t be trying to piss her off and I in all honesty wasn’t trying to but my mouth sometimes gets the best of me. I looked around the office, I wasn’t sure if she would risk continuing through the door or if she would turn to face me. My question was answered however when she started turning. Fuckity fuck fuck. I was probably in for some serious trouble if I didn’t do something. My eyes searched for an escape route but I couldn’t really escape. “Shit!” I screamed jumping away from her, narrowly missing her having taken a full chunk out of my leg.

 

She was full panther mode, meaning she would, at her fastest, be running sixty miles per hour while I would be topped at thirty, with my shoes maybe I’d hit forty-five. I would see who was faster soon, she was injured and I wasn’t.. yet. I ducked and slid under as she realigned herself to run for my throat. I rolled to my feet and jumped onto the desk. This was probably a very stupid thing to do since she could see me and as I was weaponless she was at the advantage. I waited for her as she patiently stalked me. If she thought my ass was moving until she attacked me she was a very stupid predator. I turned around as she circled the desk, I had mapped out an escape plan for when she decided to attack. I stilled only for a second which was completely planned. She wasted no time and jumped to attack me.

 

In a move of extreme dexterity and an ass load of awesome I jumped onto the wheeling chair grabbed onto the lamp and avoided the whole situation. With a whip around the pole, thanks Allison for those stripper classes last year, I was on the other side of the desk of Jennifer. I picked up the lamp thank goodness it was made out of something light. At least now I would have a weapon.

 

She noticed the threated and continued cautiously. Since I was quite tall, the fact that she stood at my waist height did me no help. I didn’t exactly have the upper hand. A wild beast against a human, no matter if her blood was over the office from her wound. I could tell it was hurting her, but I also knew adrenaline didn’t allow for your body to feel the full brunt of pain. Well I suppose it was time to play matador to a raging cat no big deal. Years of taunting Danny would come in handy. A twinge of emotion shot through me as I thought of my friend I left behind. Too bad she took notice of this and attacked again.

 

I used the lamp shade part of my weapon and swung it at her like I was old school hero Babe Ruth. She went flying into the wall. I didn’t even know I had that kind of strength but hey, apparently. It only pissed her off, she came at me with more speed than I thought an injured panther could handle. I went to attack her again but her teeth locked onto the lamp handle and crushed it. Welp  fucking shit. I pulled away from her and ran around the room to where the plant was, I pulled out the fake shrubbery and kicked the pot it was in at her face. It missed entirely I still had the two pieces of the lamp in my hand, I whipped them through the air testing them. They wouldn’t do much help but if I tossed them they’d be something of use to me.

 

This fight was getting quite tedious and I heard something like growling coming from the corner where the stairs were. It seemed like her back up had finally arrived. This couldn’t be good. Not good at all. The door was broken down and I was faced with three new werecats. Two like Jennifer were black panthers, while the last one was a jaguar. I was between a hard place, the wall at my back, and four feral cats, three that weren’t even injured I stood no chance at all. Now that she had the upper hand she jumped at me, and I had nowhere to run She bit down on my arm and I screamed out. It was my left arm which wasn’t my dominate so I had a brief second of relief in that matter. I steeled myself for more pain as she licked her teeth. It seemed she was going to enjoy this, and take her time.

 

It was then I heard whistling. It was a soft sound but resounded around the whole room. I couldn’t tell where it was coming from. But it turned the weres frantic. I looked around for the noise but I couldn’t tell either. Then I heard the distinct sound of the elevator chime. The door opened and all of a sudden music flooded outward. It was the sound of an orchestra, and it was turning the weres docile. At least until one of them blew up. Literally BLEW UP! As in I got guts all over my bare legs and I wanted to vomit, blood on my shoes not okay. I looked as the person playing the music stepped out of the elevator. The familiar face of Danny greeted me. The only difference was he was smiling, tapping his feet while his right hand moved the long bow of some sort of string instrument. It was larger than a violin or Viola and looked older than dirt.

 

Another of the Panthers exploded, getting their blood all over me. The remaining two, which unfortunately included my ex-partner changed back into their human forms. The other panther was male, his hair was long and wild. He looked very untamed I noticed. They started to communicate but they weren’t using words. This meant he was one of the Fae who refused to live in the modern age of cities and regressed into the remaining forests.

 

“You should thank me for saving your ass.”

 

“Don’t talk to me. I’m thinking.” I wasn’t really but I was still shocked over this revelation. So Danny wasn’t a Fae, he was human, well human enough. He was a bard. Now that was a myth you never thought existed. Bards were mages, or warlocks, or very rarely witches who had progressed passed the boundaries of spellbound magic and had or so I have read began to use the magic of living things, and the beat of instruments, peoples hearts and essentially the very Earth.

 

“You act like you have time to think.” He let out a shrill whistle as the male were leapt at him. The Fae was caught in mid air floating, not at all calmly. His limbs flailed from side to side. Danny looked over to me briefly and smirked. “Watch this.” He picked up his instrument and plucked a few chords. The magic was so strong it sent the were flying down into the ground and the force even caused the whole room to shake.

 

“Show off.” I rolled my eyes. I looked around briefly I had lost sight of Jennifer. My eyes glued to her as she pushed open the door, well more like broke down the door to Boss’ office. Shit. Fucking Dammit. “Danny, you brought the bag right?” He nodded and picked it up from the floor behind him in the elevator. He tossed it to me. Reaching in I grabbed out my bow and arrow. I could see inside the room and I didn’t have a lot of time. I didn’t bother with proper aim I notched my bow and let the arrow fly. The loud hiss told me I had hit my mark. The growl that followed afterward told me something else all together. One we weren’t a lone and second, as Danny screamed and I heard the crush of wood the male were panther was back.

 

Amidst the confusion sat the baldheaded man that held my job silently glowing and weaving a spell. Beside her half way between man and wolf was the hunk of man I had been dreaming about growling ferociously at the four of us. It looked bad, I mean none of us should be in the building but it couldn’t look that bad I mean I just crippled the werepanther that was going to kill the owner of the company. I mean shit I think I was a good guy. But it didn’t look like he agreed. He had fully transformed and growled before leaping into the air. I hid my face and started to duck.

 

The impact never came instead I was pushed out of the way as feline and canine collided in flying paws and sharp teeth. I crawled my way inside the room trying to protect the boss from the injured werepanther. Jennifer was not giving up I realized as her teeth sunk into the flank of my leg. She was dead set on destroying the psychic. I kicked her with my other foot and rolled away.

 

“Halt!” Everything froze. Everything except for the two chanting magic types. Danny continued to sing softly healing both him and his broken instrument, while the Boss just continued her spell oblivious to anything. “To those that disturb the peace you will be punished.”

 

“I will not be held captive by some humans! I will be free, and they cannot punish me!” She sounded a lot like a radical. As if she had been brainwashed. I knew plenty of Fae who interacted gladly with the human race and rest of society. I knew even more that were married and blended into the world without any trouble. “I will not be forced to be under them I am superior.”

 

“Then you will not be punished by a human, nor captive by them. You will be punished by me.” He appeared out of no where. He was everything and more. Silver. He reminded me of a newly crafted ring. A master piece. From his silvery hair to his light eyes and tanned skin, I could only think of Adonis. His black and silver clothing shone brightly. His magic, his energy was also a bright light. Before I knew it I was bowing. I couldn’t help it, and apparently neither could the Fae. The three of them touched their hearts with their fore and middle finger and then their heads.

 

“I-I-I” Jennifer was lost for words and I couldn’t blame her.

 

“As your creator, as your god. I will give you an option. Either stay on Earth and be punished by the human rules by their light justice. Or return to the Thin permanently without your passport and be submitted to my justice. Take your pick.” I blinked and took all the time I could to stare at the entity in front of me. God in the flesh, or one of them, I couldn’t breathe, actual tears were welling up in my eyes it was, he was so perfect. The wereleopard growled and roared something that was far to feline for me to understand. The god raised his eyebrow, then nodded. “So be it.” A snap of his fingers and handcuffs glowing of copper were clasped around the man cat’s wrists. “And you?” She stayed silent but I could tell, if it was anyone else asking the question. If it was anyone besides the creator of her race, she would have spat on the floor. Instead she settled for hissing out a reply. “Then go.” A door opened up, right in front of me gold and glittering, but what awaited on the other side sent a shiver through me. I had never been to the Thin but from the stories I’ve heard it didn’t seem exactly welcoming. “Now for the rest of you.”

 

The door slammed shut, and I let our a sigh when we could move again. Derek had turned back to a man and I was not so shyly oogling his naked body and impressive package. My dreams had not been doing him any sort of justice. He walked straight past me getting so close I could almost touch him, and found a pair of pants somewhere to put on. I just barely resisted the urge to frown.

 

“Holy mother of fuck.” The pain had finally kicked in. The adrenaline had wore off and I was left with some serious amounts of pain. “Ow mother fuck! Can we get a doctor up in this bitch like asap.” I was cussing up a storm and I didn’t give a single fuck. I was in so much pain. “Can I just pass the fuck out already so this shit is over with?” I rolled over and tried to take a closer look at my leg. “Ew holy balls! I can see my own leg. As in I can see my mother fucking bone!” Cue serious freaking out.

 

“Join the club and shut the fuck up.” Danny walked in, his instrument fully repaired, his arm not so much. He took a seat beside me.

 

“I’ll shut up when the pain stops.” I snapped back

 

“I’m horrible at healing wounds. I’m totally kick ass at destruction and terror and all that good shit. The second you ask me to fix something it’s all downhill.” I rolled my eyes at his excuse and tried my hardest not to faint. Yea. No dice.

 

 

 

“So, you didn’t get her to a doctor because?”

 

“You’re close enough to a doctor?” The sheepish voice was unfamiliar but the one spoken before it I recognized as Boss’ meaning it was probably sometime after dark if the Sabbath was over. I opened my eyes and could still feel the hot sting of pain.

 

“Not even close Peter, you could’ve at least called my sister in law or something to bring a first aid kit. Hell you could’ve gotten a damn first aid kit.” I looked over to who she was talking to. Danny was still in the room but his arm wasn’t as damaged as my leg. He had gotten rid of his own pain and I didn’t doubt it would start to heal soon. While I still had a great view of all my muscles and bones. “Never mind Peter go over there, and go order some cake for next Tuesday. It seems things have gotten serious.” The salt and peppered man with dog ears that I had met during the whole Lep fiasco sulked away and then disappeared abruptly. I blinked my eyes hard, first to make sure I saw correctly that he disappeared and then again when I noticed that he had the same energy as the Fae creator from earlier. What. WHAT. “You get used to it. All the higher ups are pretty down to earth. Wow that was a bad pun. Please ignore that.”

 

“I see.” I frowned. “Um, if it’s not too much trouble. Can I get to a hospital or something. Kind of missing a large piece of flesh. It’s kind of gross. I’m not sure it will even heal.”

 

“Oh poo, forget that.” She waved her hand over my leg and a warmth spread and the muscle tissue and skin filled in the spaces and it looked good as new. Another wave of her hand and my arm was mended as well. I had almost forgotten about that in consideration of my leg. “Anyways. Thank you for protecting me.” I nodded and inspected my leg.

 

“It was really no problem I was just doing my job. Oh and on that note. Would it be at all possible to have someone come and fix my fucking building. There are Kelpie guts everywhere and my new Nintendo system is destroyed. My apartment also lacks a door and the building owner is probably going to be pissed at the broken window. I’ll promise to write it all in a report later but, I kind of don’t want to get evicted.” I rattled off the list of damages.

 

“I’ll see what I can do.” She smirked a bit and laughed. “Oh so much excitement and I missed it all.”

 

“Oh you have no idea!

 

“Umm boss.”

 

“Call me Alan.”

 

“Right. Umm, yea no. Dr.Deaton, can we maybe scratch this mission off the record or something. I swear if I keep going like this I’ll be dead in two more weeks.”

 

“I don’t think you’re that easy to kill. You remind me a lot of someone else I know.” The silver wolf/dog/human/god thing came back, appearing out of nowhere. His eyes dragged over to the Bos- Deaton. “He was a lot like you when he was your age. Except a higher success rate I figure. But then again he had an unfair advantage.” He winked at me and I did a mix between blushing and giggling. “He never dropped a case though. From what I know, he was a detective before the spiritual revolution.”

 

“Shut up Peter. They’ll learn everything during the debriefing next Tuesday. Remind me to send, a massive call telling everyone the company is closed tomorrow for repairs. Then remind me to send a memo about said repairs and some brief things about the FAA. Scratch it all I’ll remember.” Deaton frowned then shook his head. “Let’s clear out of here, I bet you all could use some sleep. I know I can.”

 

“As if you didn’t spend the last seven hours sleeping.”

 

“Spell weaving is not sleeping. Just because my eyes are closed doesn’t mean I’m asleep.” The bickering of the God and my omnipotent boss were cut off as they both disappeared into thin air.

 

“Do they do that a lot?” I asked no one in particular.

 

“More than they would care to admit.” The voice shocked me, I had forgotten that the werewolf was still present.

 

“Oh. We’ll we should go.” I looked away from him and over to Danny.

 

“He could’ve fixed my arm.”

 

“Stop being a bitch it’s already healing.” I rolled my eyes, the teeth wound in Danny’s arm was nearly gone.

 

“Yea but not as fast as yours!” Though Danny and I couldn’t just disappear into thin air, or at least I couldn’t I wasn’t too sure if he could. Not being that knowledgeable about Bards I wasn’t sure. We continued to the elevator leaving the werewolf to do whatever he did. “Let’s go to my house, I have a serious want to kill a lot of zombies and whoop your ass while doing it.”

 

“Bring it the fuck on.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow so little Derek.  
> Boo I promise there will be A LOT more of him from now on.  
> Building plot :C


	12. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new mission with a new group begins!
> 
> Childhood flashbacks~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lalalala Derek is a doof

I rolled into work around nine thirty in the morning. These early mornings no matter how rare were seriously going to kill me. Today was Tuesday. I had dressed in black jeans, a pair of red converse, a white-t and a black suit jacket. Today was the day for the meeting, and I had the sneaking suspicion that a lot of important people would be there. I went up in the elevator we were going to the top floor. But for the first time ever I would be stepping into the other doors. As ominous as I was making it sound it was a pretty big deal. I have never even been close enough to touch those doors. I don’t think anyone in the building has been inside. But I will today! I giggled to myself getting on the elevator.

 

You know what’s awkward? Elevator rides. I mean, do you talk to the person beside you? Do you avoid them? Can you look at their outfit? What if, like our building, there is no music. So then it’s just awkward silence. And you know it’s awkward it can’t not be awkward, silence like that will forever be such a state. And if there is music if you know the song do you hum along? Do you tap your foot? Really there should be a fucking book on elevator etiquette. How to live through an elevator ride without looking like a complete tool. Someone should write this, someone should market it and becoming a mother fucking millionaire. I would do it but you know I’m part of that ninety five percent of the population that is awkward as all balls in an elevator. Which was why at that moment I was about to shit myself because I was frozen in front of the elevator doors because tall dark and partially canine was standing in front of me.

 

I looked him up and down. From his black shined shoes to his black tailored pants to his almost see-through white shirt, his muscles very much tantalizingly moving underneath. His hair was combed which looked a little strange in contrast to his unshaved scruffy face but it was a good strange. A sexy as fuck strange. God I wanted in his freshly pressed dress pants.

 

“Are you getting on?” I noticed he was holding the doors open and I walked inside holding in the urge to smack my head off the wall. I was such an idiot. I stood silently as the doors closed yet again in that awkward moment also known as my life. “We’ve never really talked. As you know I’m Derek, and you’re?” He smiled at me. I’m pretty sure he knew my name he just wanted me to talk. Which usually I had no problems with.

 

“I’m Stiles.”

 

“Stilinski right?” He smiled a tilted grin that made me swoon. Were dimples and amazing two toned eyes even allowed? Was this much attractiveness okay?

 

“Yea, and you’re Derek Hale. Special forces k9 division. Worked for SNIB for fifteen years, from what I can tell it’s your family profession. Your Mother, you sisterboth have worked or currently work for the company. You do not take direct orders from Deaton, but from her partner who I cannot find the name of but I am more than sure is the dog-like demi-god Peter. Shall I go on?” I tilted my head at him and his smile dropped.

 

“Seems like you know a lot more about me than I know about you. Perhaps we should remedy this, with coffee? Or drinks.” I blinked, did he just ask me out? Was that a thing that just happened. Gee willikers batman. I was about to reply and then the doors open. I stepped out and almost tripped when I saw Danny patiently waiting, while sitting on the desk crossed legged in front of a very miffed secretary giving zero to no fucks.

 

“Hey loser.”

 

“Hi.” We greeted each other as usual. And my previously completely awkward conversation with Derek was forgotten. “So what’s the deal are we waiting or?” All at once the elevator door opened and so did the large doors that I had never been in before. From the elevator stepped out a goddess, not an actual one mind you. Long red hair, bright eyes a cute splattering of freckles on her cheeks. She wore a dark grey dress with matching jacket and handbag. She walked in and looked at us all briefly  from under her hair then moved toward the open doors. We all followed her. I walked into a large meeting space. Something about it seemed off though I couldn’t place it. It wasn’t just the loads of people I had never even seen before.

 

“If you’ll all be seated we’ll do introductions and get this meeting on the way.” I took a seat in between the red head and Danny with Derek in front of me. I scrunched my nose but paid it no mind. “Okay everyone, as you all should know. My name is Alan Deaton. I own this company along with my partner. I’m a psychic and am probably older than quite a few of you. That being said I’m not as old as this fart beside me. My Co-Owner Peter. He runs the special k9 division among other things, that are too high up for me to discuss.” Other things like create a whole population and be a God. Other things my ass.

 

The man stood up, his silvering hair a mess while he wore a very smart suit. His wolf ears standing straight up on his head a tail whipped back and forth behind him. Glasses perched upon his straight nose. He waved at the table with one hand in his pocket.

 

“Next we have Athen, she’s the liaison between the four dimensions. She’s also a very high ranking angel. Really, she’s too high ranked for me to talk about as well.” The woman who stood up I barely recognized, but I knew she was the same woman I had met outside of the warehouse in British Columbia. Her hair was short and very blond, and looked natural. Her eyes were bright green and she looked very, nice.  “Across from her is The artist formally known as Danny.” I watched as Danny’s face dropped and I couldn’t help but laugh. “He’s one of the seven mages that dance the way. Or in common terms he’s a bard.” My friend stood and waved at the small crowd. 

“Moving on! Across from him is our newest special agent. Stiles Stilinski.” He thankfully didn’t say my full name and I stood. “Recently completed his first mission and saved my life.” I took a seat and he moved onto the last member of the meeting.

 

“Last but not least. Lydia Martin, public relations. Also a Banshee. Believe it or not, she deals with the side of things that keeps the government happy and the Fae population not revolting. Which seems to be the case. So shall we get this meeting started?”

* * *

 

 

 

As a child I had always been fairly independent. I did my own thing, marched to my own drum. I remember we were on our way to church one day and I was only thirteen at the time but I had already gotten bored of the community of Catholicism as a whole. So like any young rebellious youth, I often tried to escape Sunday service. I had very inventive ways of doing so. My favourite escape route was the attic inside of the church.

 

It probably didn’t make much sense avoiding going to church while being inside it but it worked. It was also where I met my first Fae. At least it was my first time being aware that they were Fae. I was hiding, playing my hand held video game as I usually did for the three and a half hours of the service. As in all horror stories which my family was quite fond of, the sound of feet running around assaulted my ears. Moving furniture and scraping chairs. It wasn’t the first time I had heard these sounds, I had always just assumed it was the echo of everything happening downstairs. Today, however there was laughter, the only slightly creepy kind, or a child’s laughter I wasn’t too sure yet.

 

“Is anyone there?” I called out, and there was silence for a short second. “No? Cool, because I have candy. If you want any that is.” To be truthful it wasn’t candy but it was junk food. My father had banned me from sweets as it made me more than loopy. Even more than one skittle and I was off the walls, and the next day sick as a dog.

 

“What kind?” I smiled, the voice sounded relatively normal. It was a little boy’s voice, very young and sounded just as shy as I was.

 

“They’re chips. Not as sweet but still tasty you can have some if you come out.” I shook the bag lightly hoping it would entice whoever was there. It did the trick. First it was the little jingle of bells then the small shadow in the corner. “I won’t hurt you.” I encouraged once more, accompanying with the shaking of the bag taking a chip out and holding it in my hand. Quickly he scurried over and grabbed the chip. He took the smallest of bites barely tasting it. Then popped the whole thing into his mouth once he decided he enjoyed the taste.

 

“Hi, I’m Stiles.” He was shocked when I had spoke, as he was happily eating through a handful of chip. He had forgotten about my presence.

 

“I’m Nathan.” I tried to be as nice as possible he was very confused and cautious.

 

“Nice to meet you Nathan! I hope we can be friends!” He looked at me shocked, his brown hair swaying in front of his green eyes.

 

“Why would you want to be my friend? I’m strange and abnormal!” I frowned at him. I couldn’t see anything about him that was stranger than me.

 

“I think you pronounced adorable wrong.” He blushed and smiled which is what I aimed for. “There is nothing strange about you look at my eyes. I’m a freak!” I had been called that enough times in school that I had learnt to laugh it off. No one bullies someone who enjoys it.

 

“But I’m a.” He scooted closer to me. “I’m Fae.” His voice was a mere whisper. I gasped only because he was the first Fae I had met or a least the first I’ve actually talked to and that acted different than humans.

 

“Me too,” I whispered back to him giggling.

 

“Really?” His eyes lit up brightly. “I’m Brownie, what are you?” I instantly wanted to know more about him, and his kind. What they were like, what their forms were when they weren’t in glamour, what they ate special neat things about them. But I regressed asking since it would be rude to ignore him.

 

“I don’t know. My dad says that my mom was Fae. But I’ve never met her.” We started talking a lot that day, and every single Sunday for a long time. He would tell me stories and myths of Fae that were more often true than not. He told me how they lived, their backgrounds and in return I told him of technology and things outside of the church. One day he just stopped showing up. By then I was fifteen and I could flat out refuse to go to church. He admittedly started my love for all things Fae. Which had ultimately led me into my current profession.

 

I had never forgotten Nathan, Nate I as I come to call him. I thought about him every day that I learnt something knew about Fae. Or whenever I met a Fairy or Sprite as they were close relatives with Brownies. I couldn’t help but wonder if he ever got to ride a bus, or sit in a car. Those little things that he had been so excited to do. I got to see and experience Fae first hand but, had he ever been able to have his dreams fulfilled. I always wondered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally three more sentences with Derek in them! Also some Lydia. The story is going to actually pick up from here in concerns to the romance bit.  
> When I said slow build I meant snail slow


	13. Just a small town boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates and Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!  
> I really should be writing I'm with the Band but I have writer's block like a skyscraper

 

Heaven forbid if it ever takes me less than two hours to get ready for something. Current time was five eighteen and I was just getting out of the shower. Apparently today I would be going on a date. I had seriously thought, without a reasonable doubt that he had been joking but that wasn’t the case.

 

To recap, sometime twelve months ago or so I had been called into an important meeting the day after I stopped an attempted assassination on my Boss. The meeting was long tedious, and downright funny. For a group of people, humans, Fae, Angels, and gods, who generally watched the world fall into chaos and then proceed to fix it they were quite a down to Earth bunch. So since then I had been doing mini missions, fun mini missions which included a lovely trip to the trolls in Australia,  I came back from that one with the lovely habit of rhyming every single sentence.

 

There was also a revisit to the mermaid nation in Hudson’s Bay that was actually just last week. Therefore I was still using fish puns. I’m never spending more than a week with that particular royal family again. However I had spent some time with a few elves actually family members of my teacher. They were completely loyal to the cause, obviously since they were fully supportive of Evelyn’s job. It was fun though, elves sure know how to party.

 

After that I had done a brief, very brief meeting with some of the local griffins. They scare me and they don’t like lying and hated that I could get away with it. So I pretty much avoided them for a long time after that. As in I will never if I have my way talk to them ever again. There were many more missions after that one.

 

As it stood I was getting almost good at this spy thing. Since I had my first mission I had only been kidnapped four times. That being said the first two were during my first two missions so I just am going to say it was beginners bad luck. Even though we all know I was probably just the fact everyone was out to get me at the beginning. I was being set up I tell you. Mother fucking set up!

 

Anyways back to the point at hand. The point at hand being that I had been asked out by a very attractive werewolf and had brushed it off as a joke. I realized later, when all my busy scheduled missions were almost complete for the initial set up of the ‘big’ mission we had planned, and he approached me again, it wasn't.

 

“You.” It had been a week after I had started the new mermaid case. A stressful week that included more research than I care to admit a lack of sleep and planning family time. Over all it thoroughly sucked. So when tall dark and canine, it will officially be his fucking name forever, because it was accurate, came up to me I was more than shocked.

 

“Me?” I looked around sheepishly. All the co-workers on my floor, I still did paper work when I wasn’t saving the world and shit, turned their heads away quickly. Even though they and I both knew that they were staring at me. Well staring at Derek. Why was it he never wore shirts? Or when he did it was so sinfully tight and thin it’d almost be better to have it off.

 

“We’re going on a date.”

 

“Thanks for asking?” What the fuck. I was sort of pissed. Who the hell did he think he was to come up and demand a date from me. No fucking way no sir that is NOT how I work.

 

“I did ask, in the elevator right before the meeting. I took your silence as a yes. I’m going to be at your apartment at seven pm tonight. We’re going to see a movie. So don’t be too fancy.” He declared and left. Fucking left! How would he know I wouldn’t stand him up. He didn’t even know where I lived.

 

Even despite all that my outfit was laid out on my bed and I debated on what I would do with my hair. I didn’t want to try too hard, and I still had doubts that he would even show so I shouldn’t put too much effort into looking good. But what if he actually does show and I don’t look cute enough. Fuck, this is why I don’t date. This is why I sit at home and play games online or spend copious amounts of time researching one thing or another. Oh I breathed a sigh of relief. I would’ve actually had a break down if we weren’t going to a movie. How does one make conversation without being beyond awkward or annoying or in my case both.

 

I looked at the progress I was making with my hair and shook out my arms. I didn’t want to look like like I was trying too hard but I didn’t want to look like I wasn’t trying at all. It was a tough balance. I put on my clothing. I was ready a few minutes before seven. I took a picture of myself just for my new photo on that social website everyone used. I tend to not update. The whole spy thing of course. Not that it really matter I had a total of seven people on my friends list and they were all directly related to me. I also kept it on extreme private. No chances!

 

Seven O’clock rolled around and I gave him a time limit. I would not stand around full dressed in my own damn house for longer than twenty minutes. If he wasn’t at the door by then then I would change and go back to bed. I started to stare at the clock when the buzz of my alarm went off. Welp shit. I didn’t know he actually knew where I lived. I took a deep breath and went down stairs.

 

I was dressed in dark blue jeans that tapered at the bottom. I wore a long sleeved long top, it was white, and my signature plaid ontop. When I opened the door he was standing there, without flowers. Which was actually a bonus. Who the fuck wanted to carry flowers around all night? Not me that’s for sure.

 

“Hi.” I said, dammit why was I being so shy.

 

“Hey, you look nice.”

 

“So do you.” Awkward. Awkward as fuck. It’s not like I haven’t been on dates before. Don’t get me wrong I have. I usually though, as bad as this is to admit I don’t date. Fuck first ask questions later. Doing things this way, I haven’t for a while. I mean I’ve been single for the past two, and a half, okay fine three years of my life. And to be fair my last male partner was less of a boyfriend and more of a guy I slept with. Oops. But still didn’t know I lacked all important social skills of interacting. At least while I was being myself and not undercover.

 

Thankfully, in the car we had something to talk about. To be honest the only thing we had in common was work. Or at least as far as I knew that was it. What do international werewolf spies do outside of work? Okay, admittedly he wasn’t a spy, just special forces. That difference was so fucking minuscule between the two however that that was what we talked about. Our next mission. Which we’d be doing together.

 

The preparations had been more than tedious. Which was why we had waited the past thirteen months before entering the Thin. Besides Fae traffic there wasn’t exactly steady. There hadn’t been any real migration over the past fifty years. Not to mention there was never a human inside since the Boss. That was almost a hundred years ago. Derek would be the muscle while I would handle, actually I think the only reason I was going was for the fact that I was mostly human and had the nice ability to befriend the Fae without trying. Danny, would be our magical arm and Lydia, for all her lovely gift of words would be drafting the treaty and peace agreements between the groups of Fae. She was a linguist I had learnt.

 

“No, please enlighten me on how you managed to get kidnapped by Pegasus and Unicorns. I’d love to hear it. They’re the most peaceful of races.” I hung my head blushing, his deep laugh just intensified it. I shot my head up to glare at him.

 

“I hopped onto a unicorn and was sitting then whoosh! Off I go to their living space in the middle of nowhere Fiji. It’s not my fault, I just wanted to fly then they took me too far.” I had been in Fiji, researching and making sure that the Unicorn, and Pegasus population were not being hurt or poached by the humans in the area. Also making sure that the magical barriers that were set up were safe enough. I had worked with Danny on the project.

 

Unexpectedly the tetra-pods had loved us. Seriously, within a day they were neighing happily and crooning around us. Even though it was after my pseudo kidnapping. We stayed on top of the mountain with them for about seven days. They kept us warm at night and we reinforced the barrier and talked to the locals of any strange sightings. We learnt that the locals that had seen the flying horses had taken them for miracles. Apparently the tribe there had been passing generations of the same story for over two centuries of the flying hoofed animals that brought them luck. A sighting was rare and most of the time welcome. If only all humans were like that. Happy enough to leave something alone without trying to harm or own it.

 

“I wouldn’t mind kidnapping you.” He stopped the car and gave me a little look before getting out. I just sat speechless until he came and opened the door to my side of the care and I moved out.

 

I’m not going to lie, I’m not even sure what the movie was about. It seems as if they’re all repeats of the same shit from twenty, thirty, seventy-five years ago. We made fun of it the whole time, productive people that we are. It wasn’t really our fault. I mean with an empty theatre and a bag full of popcorn there wasn’t much else to do then yell at the screen. We saw a fucking horror movie. I have no idea how he knew that I adored them, but that was what we saw and I had loved it. So all in all the date was going great.

 

“Where are we going to now?” I asked when we stepped back into the car. I was actually having a real good time. Even despite the fact that I absolutely was the epitome of awkward earlier in the night. After working like a bitch for the past year it was nice to take some time off instead of going from mission, to mission. I don’t even know when the last time I saw my family was. And Christmas was approaching. Matter of fact it was next week and would also be the day that we would be crossing over into the Thin. But I didn’t really want to be thinking about that when I was sitting next to a positively attractive werewolf who was talking to me.

 

“We’re going to dinner.” I nodded doing up my seatbelt. Safety first. “I hope you like seafood.” I smiled and nodded.

 

“Oh, you enjoy seafood then? I thought you’d be more of a meat lover.” I asked once we took off.

 

“Well, that is true.” Smolder, he just smoldered me, be still my raging hard on. “I figured that since you knew so much about me. I would do a little research and figure out more about you. Your friend Danny really helped a lot.” That fucking traitor. First of all no one is supposed to research me. Second of all how could he just TELL a basically completely fucking stranger my favourite movies and food. Evil little dick head.

 

“Oh, only slightly creepy.” I replied and he laughed which was good because I was being completely sarcastic. “No but seriously. Researching is my gig.”

 

“Don't worry, it’s boring. I’ll never do it again.” I rolled my eyes but I guess he had a point. It was boring if it wasn’t something you’re passionate about. I loved knowing things though so it was really his loss.

 

Dinner went off without a hitch, and I was more than happy. I wasn’t quite ~~shore~~ , sure (fucking water puns.) Anyways I wasn’t quite sure what would happen next. He dropped me off in front of my apartment. We did an awkward dance of walking me to my front door. Now the real question was, should I invite him in. Would I look like a slut? Or do I say good night and not let him kiss me. Would I look like a prude. I bit my lip before I realized a split second later that he was actually watching what I was doing.

 

With both his hands he grabbed my face and directed it upward. It was a short way up, we were basically equal in height. It was soft and sweet and hot. Very very hot, in every meaning of the word. I knew Werewolves run a very high internal body temperature but who knew his kiss would be that warm. That’s all that happened though which made me a little upset, but at the same time I respected him.

 

He left then with less awkwardness than I thought would happen. I smiled and moved into my apartment. Feeling giddy and happy I danced my way in to my bedroom changed and washed my face and happily sulked into my bed. Then I promptly called up Danny.

 

“What do you want?” Really and truly I don’t think there was ever a time he was ever nice to me. It was really unfortunate and I kind of wanted to cry like all the time. Except not because he was an uber ass.

 

“Listen up. I think I’m in some serious hot fucking lust or something like it. Except I don’t want to fuck his brains out. I want to like talk to him, and cuddle while watching shitty movies. What is happening?”

 

“I knew it! You like him, Hahahaha! You are falling for the hot werewolf. You my dear shit head are going to be in loveee and have hot half werewolf half freak babies.”

 

“You’re not helping, at all. Go away go so far away. But actually don’t because I need someone to vent to before the mission. I’m actually shitting bricks.”

 

“Oh me too, I have to keep a completely open psychic connection to our dear boss for the whole time we’re in there. My fucking secrets are going to be exposed. I’m SO not fucking okay with this at all. No way no how. Fuck me.”

 

“Ew, I would never fuck you. That’d be like fucking a magically charged… Scott,  or something completely unfuckable. Gross stop it.” I raged at him laying down on my bed. My pillow nestled under my cheek I talked to Danny for a long time on the phone. We did this often after a big thing would happen in either of our lives. I ended up falling asleep on the phone most likely snoring because I was just that tired. I woke up with the breathing of Danny on the other line. I smiled secretly and then I yelled over the receiver. “WAKE UP!” Then I hung up. God I’m awesome.

 

 

The day of the mission arrived. I had too many things to do and definitely not close to enough time. The mission wasn’t going to start until late tonight, midnight actually so I had a few hours, twelve to be exact for any final preparations. Over the past twelve months I have gone and developed a rather large collection of myths, stories, and fables both human and Fae. I had stored them in my PDA. You would think after a hundred years of these things being created that they would become obsolete yea no dice. They were very much popular and used in everyday life by almost everyone. If they weren’t attached to your belt they were integrated with your phone, or tablet or whatever new device they were coming out with every other day trying to force someone to buy them. So I had what you would call or I would call a style-dex or Magical Poke-dex a Fae-dex. Yes definitely a good word for it. It had enough knowledge in here that I didn’t feel completely useless while stepping into the other side. Into the Thin.

 

I suppose the others prepared in other ways, Danny tuned his instruments he apparently played more than just the fiddle. Lydia did whatever she did probably something that included the notepad she had been carrying around lately. I suppose Boss, since the company was once again closed would be doing what he was doing on every Sabbath. Reinforcing and tonight opening the Gate to the Thin. Wide enough for a group of our size to  sneak through. I still didn’t understand why we would need to sneak, but I then realized that Danny and I didn’t have passports. As humans we were technically illegal immigrants. Oh I felt like a bad ass. What didn’t make me feel like a bad ass however was the fact that I was going to be dealing with my parents and family later that day. It was Christmas after all.

 

I took the public transit much like pdas unchanging throughout the generation the same could be said with city transit. It was still slow still unreliable and still filled with smelly jackasses that made me want to permanently cull, kill the human race. Oops. I was carrying a few presents that I really knew were not going to be such a big hit. I was the worst Christmas shopper on the planet. My brother would get a gift card, her husband would get a scarf, my dad the same and my step-mom would get perfume. She’s been wearing the same kind since our first Christmas. It was my job to supply her. She would never run out. Ever.

 

As I’ve said enough times. My family isn’t your average. We’re fully Christian and very large. With society as it was now it was very hard to find that in a normal human family. However we made it work. There wasn’t many things we didn’t or hadn’t done together. I remember family trips camping, or fishing. They were pretty outdoorsy people. Besides that our extended hispanic family thoroughly enjoyed large group get togethers. Much like Christmas. It was almost a sin to not show up. Heaven forbid. I’m surprised they’re not still mad at me for skipping out on Easter. In all fairness though that wasn’t my complete fault. That was the month I was in Australia for the troll mission. Trolls are horrid I want to kill them all. But that is for a completely different reason.

 

You know what, no I’m angry and I need to get this shit out. Trolls had fucking evolved from the little shits under your bridge that would rhyme all the time and ask you infuriating riddles. To little cunts that would pick on any insecurity you had in that tiny little head of yours. Anything that would get them to fucking stall your success in anything you did. I was down there trying so diligently to one research the little fuckers but most importantly I was there to secure their place within the world that was run by the SNIB.

 

Some could say that our company was a bit tyrannical but after the spiritual revolution you could almost say that Boss and the other who ran it had the right to be so controlling. There was a time that the Fae population had been banned and trapped from Earth, and permanently trapped inside the Thin. It was a spell  apparently that was cast sometime before the industrial revolution. Not much of the history of what really happened is written. However a few months ago I had been working on a case and I happened to get the chance to meet up with Erica and Boyd.

 

“You’re telling me you were there? As in you saw it happen?” I was flipping serious levels of shit. I had asked him only because he was the oldest living, well undead vampire or Fae in general that I knew. I had asked if he knew what happened during the spiritual revolution since, though it’s mentioned by nearly everyone no one really knows what the specifics were, and what took place. “Please tell me! I need to know it’s been eating me alive not knowing what the fuck happened. No matter how much I search and search I can’t find anything!” Erica laughed at how loud I was being while at a high end restaurant but I didn’t care. I was going to be following, or stalking whichever you want to put it, a certain goblin that was giving us some trouble. Drunk boy, let me get away with a lot.

 

“I was in the Thin at the time yes. I even met some of the ones responsible for unleashing the spell. However that job could only be fully credited to Alan. He was just a simple psychic witch at the time. A powerful one, but not as he is now. He’s something more all together since histime in the Thin. Around two hundred years ago, all of the Fae were trapped within the Thin, or as it was called before; the Fourth Dimension. When he had entered our world, we instantly, all of us Fae recognized his magic as it was his ancestors that had trapped us in the first place. We recognized him, and many of the Fae had wanted to kill him thinking it would end the curse, which of course it wouldn’t. But I decided to help the cause even though I hadn’t been sure of it at the beginning. I had met a few demons. Things were different then, the rules less strict getting into the fourth dimension wasn’t the problem it was getting out. A great evil had been locked in there a long with the Fae, so it was only natural that the magics in place to keep it and the Fae from returning to Earth would effective everyone.

 

I’m not sure exactly what he did, I’ve been told by others who had seen it. A lot of the were panthers actually. The old ones, though they do not share the tale. That he had glowed white, and a power washed over him and the air tasted of freedom. Next thing everyone knows is two of the most powerful Fae in existence were taking the names and races of every single Fae passing through the opened up portal to Earth. Essentially that was the start of the SNIB. With humans being a generally homicidal race with lots of genocide tendencies both Alan and, I believe you met them. The creator of the Fae thought it would be best to keep tabs on the Fae roaming around the world, at least the best they could. The Fae, most of us, follow it out of gratitude. Even though yes, it was his ancestors who locked us in the Thin he was the one to save us.” He had told me the story over dinner. I had listened completely riveted taking mental notes that I would no doubt be cataloguing later.

 

“I wasn’t alive back then, but my parents had passed over during the revolution. They told me, when the spell was lifted it felt like home. They tried to move over, tried to switch.” Erica looked around the restaurant, probably like I, seeing the slight differences in people that allowed the trained eye to tell the difference between Fae and humans. “The world they had come to had been over ran by this race. The human race, who had destroyed the beauty of the world with vast cities and machinery. Though slowly, with the help of the SNIB the government is reverting a lot of space back to natural habitat. It’s better for wild life better for Fae and though our planet is currently damaged beyond full repair it’s something. I respect your boss for that if nothing else. My parents moved back into the Thin shortly after I was born. They gave me the choice though. To live in the Thin with them or to live here. I chose here,” She looked lovingly at Boyd, and the emotion behind those eyes actually made me want to cry a little bit. “Even with all the pollution, the noise the metal.” She cringed. “Humans are an interesting if not shallow species but like everyone and everything there are things to learn from them.” She took a sip from her glass. She enjoyed wine a lot, though not something to get her drunk as alcohol didn’t effect Fae’s the same she enjoyed the taste the artistry behind every glass.

 

“We never had a place like the Thin before. A place all our own. We have it good. We can live here with the amenities of modern life , or regress to the old ways. Pure nature, the way Fae’s were originally. Closer connection to the earth. I don’t believe enough of the Fae realize just what we have gained through our suffering. They are bitter and feel controlled, but really if you take some time to think about it. Your boss feels responsible for every Fae alive. He feels as if he owes them all his life, for the years of freedom his family had taken away from them. In his own way he’s keeping them safe, though they don’t realize it.” Boyd shook his head. “I suppose it takes someone like me. Someone who has seen it all. Lived before during and after the spiritual revolution. An old fart who has had to repopulate his race from scratch and feel guilty about doing so. Guilty about taking another race’s mortality. I can see beyond the trivialities of their ego. I have lived before, and I have lived after. Even if we have the chance to change it. To revert back to before the fourth dimension as a whole. After is still better.” I nodded and shoved food in my mouth thoughtfully.

 

He had given me a lot to think about. I wish I had have known all of this while my ex partner, a werepanther that went by the name of Jennifer, though her name was Julia really. If I had known about this bitterness. About the fact that the werepanthers had been always against Boss perhaps I would’ve caught on earlier. It was too late for me to complain though. It had happened and luckily my boss was still alive, I still had my job and, my target had just walked into the restaurant. It had been an insightful night with Boyd and Erica to say the least. Research never compared to first hand experience.

 

“Hate to dine and dash but!” My target was making their way out the back door.

 

 

 

 

As it happened it was time for me to experience my family first hand. Christmas dinner was a big thing. Not that it shouldn’t be and all our meals weren’t large. However holidays were worse. Just like thanksgiving the whole family was there. Dad, brother, stepmom, sister-in-law, her father Chris, the cousins, the aunts, the uncles. The aunts and uncles you only talk to on Christmas. I suppose I was happy while surrounded by everyone, how could I not? Even against how much they picked on me, it was out of love and if there was one thing my family had a lot of it was love.

 

The conversation was lively and the dinner was early. We always ate these big meals early, starting at around two in the afternoon. It wasn’t only because of the large amount of food there was being made and digest. Course after course after course. But also because we liked talking, and taking our time. Not rushing our digestion. I wasn’t sure if I could even be able to leave early, as there things usually went until late at night. Unfortunately for me, tonight I had things to prepare for. Bags to pack, tents to check, shoes to pick up from the post office. So many things and really only a few hours. We were all going to congregate at ten or so, then wait around anxiously for the path was free for us to cross. Then we’d be pretty much alone inside the thin, with not a single native and two illegal immigrants. Safe. Really.

 

“I’m sorry to dine and dash, but I have work today.” They knew I worked late nights, they thought my boss was ‘eccentric’ which really wasn’t at all false they just didn’t know the extent of the work I did at the company. If I made it out of the Thin alive though I promised I would tell my dad, it’s not like he didn’t know that Fae existed. He could hold his tongue, no one to this day besides me knew my mom had been anything else other than human.

 

“What already! We haven’t seen you since thanksgiving.” I dropped my head a little avoiding everyone’s gaze.

 

“I know, I know! But my boss is going on a trip and we’re leaving tonight. I’ll get fired if I don’t go.”

 

“Maybe that’s for the better, all you do is work.”

 

“I don’t just work! I even went on a date last night.” Oops, Shit. That was the last thing I wanted to say to my nosy family. They’d want to know everything about the guy. We'd only been on two dates so far. I sat from the table as the mirage of questions came forth. With steady feet I casually and cautiously backed away. “I love you guys I’ll call you when I get back!” I ran straight out of the door. I got to the front of the house and saw Danny waiting.

 

“Took you long enough.” I rolled my eyes getting in the car, he had waited at max five minutes.

 

“Shut up, it’s Christmas stop being an ass.” I slid into the car and sighed. Here we were the first step to our mission on the other side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEREK!  
> Finally sorry it took like 12 chapters holy crap.


	14. Ahh! Real Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they reach The Thin. What adventures and strange creatures await them in the land of Fae?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm garbage and I apologize.  
> Sorry  
> SORRY T_T  
> I'll try and update more frequently. I've been super busy at work and rarely home due to traveling and my excuses are shit so here's the story?!

After we grabbed the shit I had packed at my house we moved out on to the next adventure. If there was anything I was more excited for in my life I couldn’t think of it during the short ride to the office. When we arrived the place was empty. The company ran full operation seven days a week from about nine am to five am, it might as well be twenty four hours. The only time we closed were Christmas, Halloween, a date in November I can’t quite remember, Easter, and a few others. All of the power days. The days in which for that brief time period the boss reinforces the barriers that keep our office in between The Thin and Earth. Tonight would usually be the same instead he had taken extra precautions to have help with the move.

 

Everyone was already there. Lydia was sitting, or laying, or really it was a mixture of the two on the roller chair behind the secretary’s desk. Tall dark and canine was leaning casually against the wall sans shirt as if he didn’t look like sex on two legs. His eyes were closed, he cracked one open looked at me and smirked a little. Hello there arousal.

 

“Are we ready?” The doors opened and I was greeted with the tenses faces of the humans, Gods, angels and demons that would be assisting us from this side of the Thin. I looked over at Deaton who was standing there looking at us all with a knowing look. As if he knew, which I was sure was the case, something we didn’t. “Come on, I have made a crude map. It’s all we can collectively remember. Lydia will be doing landscaping as well. You will, enter somewhere near the mermaid sanctuary since you,” He nodded to me. “Are very versed in their culture and etiquette it seemed like a good place as any to start.” I nodded and put my bag over my shoulder. Another one of the items I happened to adore. The bag was magicked so that it could fit an unlimited supply of things inside without ever getting heavier or expanding. My shoes, as usual were loaded with pixie dust. Allowing me for faster running higher jumping, softer landings. I could almost though not fully fly. “Come in.”

 

“Here’s some last minute reminders.” We stood since the table had been removed and inside a large closed door was in its place. The door wasn’t exactly solid but it was definitely there. I looked over at the demon named Lucifer. He was in full demon mode, not in his human ways. His large horns stood on his head, his black tattoos wound around his arms and back moving and slithering like separate parts. “Watch out for instance blobs. I have no idea what they are, where they come from, why they exist. God only knows, but they look like large blobby massive of shifting colours and they will eat you up, split you apart and spit you out randomly throughout the dimension so please just avoid them like the plague.”

 

“We also know you’re going to have problems with the Were Panthers. They’ve hated me the worst for forever. The fairies tend to be pretty big bitches as well, but they’re alright once they realize you’re not going to fall for their shit. I know you’ve had encounters with Trolls before so I’m not going to warn you but just a reminder, they like seeing you mad. Really, there’s not much else I can tell you. You’ll be gone until at least February second, if you don’t make it out for then. Well, you’ll be stuck until March. I really don’t want to stretch this whole thing further than that. But I know it may be necessary. So, with that. Good luck.”

 

“Oh, and please I stress to you, because I know how you fucking men are. Do not, even go near the sirens. They can hate us, as much as possible but do not put Lydia, in that situation. I almost fucking drowned saving that dumb ass husband of mine.” The angel shook her head, long blond hair shipping around. For an angel to admit she had a husband something so, human it was so strange. To be talking to these people, these figures these enigmas like they were friends. It was a tad creepy and confusing. But I can’t say I didn’t enjoy it. It made them, relateable, real.

 

“Let’s do fucking do this before I cop out and go eat copious amounts of chocolate, and drink candy cane lattes.” I was antsy as hell and the clock was almost at twelve.

 

“Right, lets go!” They laughed a bit at Danny’s and my enthusiasm. I smiled big and whooped as with a clap of Deaton’s hands a few words sprawled out in the air in flaming text the door slid open. Here I go, into the land of my father. Into the land of so many of my friends, the lane where another human hasn’t stepped foot in in ninety-one years. I took a deep breath and walked through the door.

 

The feeling of vertigo was the first thing that hit me right away. That and the strange smell of burning marshmallows. The combination was more than sickening. I landed nicely on my ass. Then I was crumpled by Lydia’s tiny frame, followed by Danny’s.

 

“OH FUCK NO!” I with my very limited arm strength pushed Lydia and Danny off me and rolled away.

 

“Shit!”

 

“Get off me!” I could only laugh. Lydia and Danny weren’t measly, but Derek was a six something, built like a stallion werewolf. That was some serious weight. And I’m thoroughly glad I avoided it all. I stood up and looked around, there was not much insight. As in there was pretty much nothing in sight. A vast amount of white.

 

“Umm, does anyone know where we are?” After they had all gotten untangled and stood up. Lydia rubbing her ass, and Danny complaining about his back.

 

“Well, it looks like we’re at the edge.” Lydia opened the incomplete map, there weren’t many places that were plotted but the edge was there. “The Thin is different from Earth, like Heaven and Hell it exists not on an exactly physical level. Therefore it’s not a circle, and it has limits. We’re at one of them.” I hummed to myself peering over her shoulder.

 

“Which one?” There was some stuff in the distance most likely a forest since there were a bunch of them.

 

“Won’t know until we reach the inside of the forest. We need to know what’s inside before we can match it to anything. They did say however we’d be close to the mermaids so perhaps, we’re just outside this little patch of forest here. If we are we’re lucky. Apparently there’s nothing in this forest, or at least that’s what the map is telling me, but we can’t be sure. Who brought the compass?” I dug into the bag and pulled it out. It was a normal compass I held it up and then shook it.

 

“There’s no north pole, this is ridiculous. This thing is useless.” I tossed it to Lydia, she caught it and let out an impressive string of expletives.

 

“Okay, so compass is shit. So why don’t we enter the forest.” Unable to do really much else we walked toward the greenery. The temperature change from when we stepped into the forest wasn’t as large as I expected. From what we were told when travelling inside The Thin, the climate change between one terrain and another could be severe. It changed only slightly though, the breeze shifting directions and feeling a tad bit colder.

 

“It’s dark, let’s set up camp here. We can sleep and start fresh and early in the morning.” With that we all started doing our part. Lydia set down some markers to place were we’ve been and to protect us or at least attempt to. While Derek pulled the tents out of my magicked purse and set them up. We were in a bit of a clearing it wasn’t too big but big enough for us to sleep without being obstructed by trees.

 

“I’ll get more wood.” I had told Danny before I left camp. It was incredibly dark the tall tress left for absolutely no light. There were no stars but the skies mimicked Earth’s with the blushes-violet shaded darkness. When I was younger I used to always gather wood for out camping trips that the family and I used to go on back home. So it was easy for me to find fallen branches and dead wood. My nerves were on edge but there wasn’t supposed to be anything in these forests so why did I feel like eyes were watching me. I ignored the feeling and continued collecting enough wood not only for tonight but for future nights when we wouldn’t be near a forest.

 

The wind blew through my hair and something whistled. The sound of rustling trees and hissing made me weary. Looking around I took a step back when my food collided with something and I was dragged upwards by my ankle upside down. I let out a shriek as I was grabbed by something sticky. I had fallen into some kind of trap. Just my mother fucking luck. I had to break off of what was holding me but I couldn’t my whole body was stuck. The more I struggled the worse it got. I finally stopped moving when I saw a shadow move in the darkness. Holy shit, fuck, I thought as I held my breath. Here I was with a big ass mother fucking spider thing. I was going to die.

 

Have you ever looked death in the face? I fucking have and it had eight eyes the size of my head. A big ass fuck your life and your mother spider. I actually wanted to piss myself. I don’t get scared as I keep saying but as I delve further and further into the recesses of the Thin I decided more and more I want to kill myself. It was like the spider was attracted to me. It looked at me in a way I was convinced meant  “Hey I’ll help you eat your tears. And your face.”

 

 I liked my face I didn’t want it to be eaten. And yet here I was fucking back stuck to a spider’s web about to actually die. Hey there big tall eight legged and freaky. Thank you for ending my life. It’s not like I didn’t have an awesome future of werewolf babies. Man they would have ears and be adorable and I would love them and pet them and have them play with toys. Wait these are my future children not a fucking new husky. Man, it would still be a pretty kick ass life. Damn you spider bitch damn you.

 

As if nothing could make me feel any worse a gust of wind tugged at me and the web shifted. She had clearly not seen me with her freakishly large and in charge big eyes. But she definitely just felt the pull on her web and probably the sweet smell of my human flesh. GOD FUCKING DAMMIT. Danny where are you?

 

I think the screeching sound freaked my out the most. The beast’s mouth opened wide, its fangs dripping with something. Most likely some sort of painful poison. It was the burning smell of flesh that alerted me that the cry of the spider was one of pain and not one of attack. The screaming spider’s voice started to meld with another sound, the sound of music. A speedy song played off a fiddle reached my ears like a sweet song of motherfucking rescue.

 

The stench grew to downright fucking retched as I saw the flames engulf the spider beast. Red and hot the flames grew as did the sizzling mixed with screaming coming from the thing. The flames spread and starting coming toward me. It lit up the web around me and licked at my skin. Oh shit damn it. I was going to go up in smokes. Fucking Danny. I looked around at the pile of ash that had once been the large spider and figured I’d be joining it.

 

“How the fuck did you do that?” I had dropped to the ground without a single burn, singe or head rash. Though I did have a nasty bruise developing on my ass.

 

“Bitch, I’m a motherfucking sorcerer!” Danny did a pose that involved his hands on his hip and his food placed on top of a stump. He looked like a logo for a rum bottle. I shook my head and stood up.

 

“Please, explain to me. We’ve been here for less than a fucking hour, and this idiot has already been kidnapped. This doesn’t bode well for our trip at all.” I had the decency to blush as Lydia cussed about my kidnapping epidemic.

 

“I guess we will just have to keep an eye on him.” I jumped a little when Derek appeared behind me. I turned around and watched as he looked me up and down. I looked down at myself and noticed that my clothes were nearly gone due to the flames.

 

“Danny. As Much as I fucking love that you saved my life. How about next time you save my fucking wardrobe too!” I huffed and dug my hand into my bag digging for another pair of pants and a shirt. I rolled my eyes, I’m glad I packed my whole fucking closet, or at this rate I’d be running out of clothes awfully fast. I didn’t bother putting them on just yet.

 

“At least you’re not spider food. Come lets go back to sleep. Derek since you volunteered; make sure he doesn’t get kidnapped.”

 

“And don’t forget the god damned wood.” Lydia added to Danny’s statement and the both walked away. I yelped loudly as Derek tossed me over his shoulder.

 

“Let me the fuck down.”

 

“No way. I’m supposed to make sure you’re not getting kidnapped and the best way to do that is if I kidnap you first.” He placed a smack on my ass and I yelped again.

 

“Hey listen you fucker! Keep your pervy hands to yourself.” I pounded on his back unhappily, my feet flailing. He grabbed my feet to avoid getting kicked in the face. One hand wrapped around my legs they stilled instantly, even with a one handed grip he was much stronger than me. His other hand rested oh so casually on my butt. I swear if he started to move his hand at all it would be mucho inappropriate more so then it was already. “Watch it mister, this is not the way to woo me.”

 

“Well I’m kidnapping you, I don’t need to woo you. I can have my way with my prisoner any time I want.” I blushed and stopped talking and just gave up on trying to escape the situation. I mean it was saving me a walk which I guess I was grateful, because my burnt pants were in a very nice wedgie half way up my ass. I’d rather not walk with that. I could probably pick it, but with my luck the rest of my burnt ensemble would disintegrate with it. I wasn’t going to risk my chances.

 

“Perv.”

 

“Oh darling, as if you didn’t know.” I refused to answer, he had been nothing but a gentlemen on our date, so how was I supposed to know he would be such a horn dog. I started laughing uncontrollably, giggles taking over me. Horn dog, oh man. I had no idea why I found it so funny but I had, and it damn near killed me laughing.

 

That night at the camp site, we settled in and plotted a course of action. Well really we just decided that we would head in the direction of the smell of salt water. I had to stop myself from unproductive dog jokes but it was all I could think about.

 

There were no paths through this forest, Lydia would update the map during the light hours. With that and it being somewhere around three am we turned to sleep. So much for getting a good rest, if the sun was anything like Earth it would making it’s early as fuck arrival in a few hours.

* * *

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” As I thought morning had come early. Not as early as I expected but early enough. That being said I had been awake for a while. The first crack of sunlight, I suppose it would be called. It had the same function as the Earth’s sun but I doubted that the Thin had its own solar system. I was scrolling through my pda, or what I liked to call my Fae-dex. I looked over at Lydia, who was rubbing sleep out of her eyes. She sat up looking at me with heavy lids. She was definitely not a morning person.

 

“I’m looking up the thing from last night. I woke up this morning with a scary realization.” I pointed up to ward the sky. It was faint but you could see the lines of shimmery and shiny threads trace and zip between the trees. The heavy forestry hid it somewhat but the clear trace of webs was everywhere.

 

“Holy shit, that’s a big ass web.” I nodded at her. The other two rolled out of their tents and looked over at us then raised their heads to what we were staring at.

 

“All in favour of getting the fuck out of this forest asap?” They were already started packing, throwing their stuff into their respective magicked bags. Once we were packed and Lydia picked up our markers we set off in the direction of the sea.

 

“Apparently these things are, Tsuchi-gumo. According to Japanese mythology, they’re spider people. Almost one hundred percent women. They like to trap their prey, usually men, have sex with them and then eat them. Lovely creatures.” I shuddered. “Are we close to the edge of the forest, I’m almost fond of Derek and Danny,  and I don’t really want any of us to get fucked and eaten by crazy spider bitches.” I looked around quickly. The forest was seeable, and we had avoided quite a number of traps like the one last night. However we had yet to see a single trace of the creatures. Either they were really good at hiding or they were staking us out or something. Both options didn’t sit too well with me.

 

“We’re getting close.” I sighed, we had been walking for hours, had already took a break for a small snack, then continued with more walking. “It should be really soon actually. I can taste the salt in the air.” I snickered silently. I had no idea why I found Derek so amusing. His doggy attributes were endearing and really cute. He was like a giant puppy. “There!” He pointed up ahead and we saw the break in the forest and the mist of the water. Finally out of this forest from hell.

 

It was really to be expected the sling of webs that descended on us when we reached the end of the forest. The webs stuck to us, but not quick enough. Apparently Danny was riddled with tricks. He let out a shrill whistle which sliced through the webs. In a second he had his pipe out and was playing a very slow and melodic tune. The movement around us stopped. We were surrounded by very slow moving women. They were dressed in short dresses, kimono like in style. One was still able to move fast her teeth bared the vemon on the end of her incisors dripped. She went to attack Danny, his magic not affecting her.

 

I raised my bow and quickly loosed. The arrow slamming into her eye, her screams reaching the skies. Blue blood dripped down her face as we raced out of the forest. I heard a long sigh of hisses as we reached the water line. I took a look back and saw the now one eyed spider woman beast glare at me. I hope we never have to pass through that forest again.

 

“Okay, I’m all for adventure and pissing people off. But next time can we I don’t know. NOT piss off a shit ton of spiders. Anything but fucking spiders.” I hadn’t noticed that Lydia had been that freaked out. I personally was alright with spiders that weren’t bigger than me. These ones that were the size of vans not so much but Lydia was shaking in her heels.

 

“I agree full heartedly.” Derek nodded. “It’s old news now but the wolves and those bitches never really got along. Tribe wars and such. It’s an old tale though, from two centuries ago. Back to the big move.”

 

“Okay, so note to self; avoid forest of spidery doom. No problem.” I closed my pda and placed it in my pocket. I had worn special clothes today. I knew we would be underwater. I was the only one with that slightest, phobia of all things pertaining to large bodies of water, so it should be okay. Everyone else had methods of breathing underwater but Jet had assured me that just like the kingdoms on Earth the main Mer Kingdom was underwater but still dry. It wasn’t that much of a reassurance since I would still be underwater but it was something.

 

“So this is the sea.” We stood there, the four of us looking out at the vast amount of blue. “What now?” I had asked this exact question, knowing that we would be dealing with the mermaids. I sighed and took off my shoes and handed them to Derek.

 

“Be useful.” I joked smiling. I dipped my toes in the water and sat down on the edge. The cool sand moist on my short clad butt. The temperature change as we had left the forest was more significant than last time. It was hot on the beach. Hot humid, and very sunny. I loved it and I wanted to bask in it but I knew we had things to do. I wiggled my toes just to enjoy myself then I started the words that were supposed to get us down to the kingdom. “Shore to shore, from what we can sea, make waves and kelp me.” The amount of water puns I knew I would have to deal with, and use to communicate made me want to stab myself, but as the water around me started to separate around me I sat shocked. “Cool it worked!”

 

“Cool it worked? That’s all you have to say? What if it didn’t work what then.”

 

“Obviously scream for help.” I rolled my eyes and stepped onto the ocean floor my bare feet touch sand. I lead them straight into the ocean floor. The water moved from around us like we were Moses. It was straight up on both side. Water paved our way. We could see everything, and when we touched it our fingers felt the water. Fish and other aquatic life swam along the edges. Behind us the clear crystalline salt water filled in the path we had just walked. It continued deeper and deeper. I had felt my ears pop a while ago, but we continued going down. Less and less of the sun was visible. There was a large wave within the water and something that sounded like a growl. A tentacle the width of a bus swung past the side of our path but the rest of the body couldn’t be seen. Whatever had just passed us had been absolutely massive. Though as we walked closer and the kingdom came up in front of us I realized that I had no idea how large this true home of Mer Kingdom would be. The bright colours lit up the dark sea the closer we got.

 

“It’s gorgeous.” I whispered, even though I knew more than anyone else what it would look like. It was a lot more vast then the small settlement in The Bay but it was still gorgeous. Majestic all white with decorations of coral. As it was so much larger it was probably even more busy. Meaning finding a way to the palace wouldn’t be easy.

 

“It’s fucking huge is what it is.” Lydia finalized as we reached the last legs of our journey. “So where to from here? Is there an ambassador or someone we get to talk to.” It seemed then that there was. The second we walked up the stairs that lead out of the pool opening much like the one from the Hudson’s Bay. There was a merperson standing waiting for us.

 

“Whalecum! I hope your arrival was pleasant. I have to admit I’m a bit bassist myself I much perfect to swim from shore, but I suppose you do not have that luxury.” His voice was very smooth, remind me of a whale the way his vowels dragged and ranged in pitch.  “The King and Queen from the Agua in your world had told us of your arrival. So we made a bit of display of it. I hope you don’t mind, but they have a bit of a procession alined for you. If you will.” I finally took a look away from them. They was interesting to look at. His hair was long to his knees and braided, he had two different colour eyes, one cerulean and the other teal. His skin was much darker than I expected even darker than Jet’s but the sun did shine a lot brighter in the Thin.

 

What greeted my eyes was well, the biggest fucking zip car I had ever seen. I mean I had seen some in Jet’s home town but never one so large, and downright majestic. It took up a totally of four lines and was a glistening dark purple colour. The colour of royalty. Decorated with black designs I couldn’t but gape in awe.

 

“They want to see, the others from outside the Thin.” It was a bit embarrassing being shown off like trophies but also flattering. “By the way my name is Sandy.” I could only think that they were named after their sandy coloured hair and smiled. The four of us bored the carriage after them. There were large clear glass and doors looking over the barnacle sellers, and the pedestrians. The colours assaulting our eyes beautifully.

 

“So, if they’re so excited about seeing us, why don’t they move to Earth?” Derek asked the question casually. I took in the look of the crowd. There were as said those who looked ecstatic but there were also those who looked more than apprehensive. Some were downright rebellious. Though they were contained. I kept an eye on them. Lydia and Danny were enjoying the attention, but Derek had noticed the same thing I had. I couldn’t help but smirk. Seems like we made a pretty good pair.

 

“Ever since the Big move.” The more I heard that term the more I wanted to know exactly what it meant. From what I had gathered it was when the Fae had disappeared from Earth into the Thin, but I wanted to know why, what caused it and what had happened within the Thin during that time. Not a lot of Fae were willing to talk about it though. Actually I don’t think many Fae over two hundred were even a live besides Boyd. I knew he had too much pain attached to those memories for him to even talk about it. Nor would I ever ask him too, Erica had told me he had been one of the unfortunate vampires that had been sunned which was the reason he could walk in the day.

 

“We as a species had thrived here. No chemical spills, no electricity, no pollution. Our waters are clean and untainted. Many of us don’t want to adapt to a life of sharing water with boat’s and other human amenities. We don’t want to hide, or live in fear of being captured and tortured or whatever travesties that could occur. So they, we stay here.” I nodded. It seemed they weren’t a species that enjoyed change. Not that I really blamed them. To go from a home like this back to dirty Earth it wasn’t really an upgrade. After they had settled here, there wasn’t many who liked humans nor wanted to deal with the mess we had made of the planet. I understood completely.

 

“Wow,”

 

“Oh fuck.”  


“Holy carp. My thoughts exactly.” I took look at the palace it was at least twenty stories high of amazing coral and wicked patterns. “Do we get to stay here? At least for a little bit. That would be so wicked! Like serious splashing oh my glub.” Being around the mermaids had brought back the speech style I had developed while staying with Jet.

 

“You are going to fit in so well, with the future empress.” I smiled at that. Jet had told me stories of the famed princess. Apparently she was as vicious as she was nice when it came down to it. I couldn’t wait to meet her. “However you’ll have to also meet her brother. He’s,” He trailed off. “We’ll you’ll see when you meet him.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously need a beta, sorry for any and all mistakes they're 100% my own fault.


	15. Unda the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for more mermaids, now with Princes, Empresses and Sourwolves oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be kind to yourself, and watch the tags. Non-con was added. Explanation in End Notes
> 
> In other news I'm looking for a beta!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The princess was adorable. She had the longest mane of purple hair, and bright pink eyes. Her features were cute. She wore a bright coloured skirt and a black shirt. He skin shone a shimmery pink colour even though she was just as tanned as the rest of them. Her voice was high and bubbly her teeth a tad sharper than a regular human. She greeted us all with hugs and a plethora of questions regarding Earth. She was definitely not one of the ones who hated Humans or our existence. If anything I believe if she had her way she would be residing in Earth right then instead of next in line for the throne.

 

“Tell me about cars! They’re like ships, on land right? With wheels?” Her and I were having a fun conversation as we toured the building. I was only half paying attention to the tour. From what I had been told and what we had agreed on, I wasn’t being allowed out of Derek’s sight. Which included sharing a room with him. I wasn’t even mad. Since it was with the princess and her guards I was free from Halewatch. It gave me an excuse to talk to the princess without the others and their rude ass comments. Sure I was pretty much the same, but I knew how to act around different people. How to make them love me. It was charisma and I had tons of it. Yea pretty much the most conceited bitch in town.

 

“Hey, have you ever wanted to visit Earth?”

 

“Oh glub no!” She answered but I could see in her eyes, she wanted to more than anything. “I’m the future empress, if my mother had ever gotten tide that I wanted to visit there. Carp I can’t even imagine what she would do.” The empress must have been a seriously intimidating woman.

 

“Have you asked your father?” I asked tentatively. Father’s were usually more gentle on their daughters. It just worked that way.

 

“My father is rarely home, he lives in the fresh north sea. Mother won’t allow me to visit. It’s Kelpie territory.” I shuddered, and couldn’t blame the empress. Kelpie were not fun to deal with at all. “I’m sure he would let me go. He once migrated there years before I was born. He was injured though. He has two scars across his face from a boat. I think that’s the reason my mother won’t let me go.”

 

“Mothers are very protective of their daughters.” She sighed a little and I poked her side. “Anyways, I heard you had an infuriating brother. He can’t be any worse than mine. Where is he?” I knew when I was a teenager all I wanted to do was annoy everyone.

 

“He’s probably up in the tower. He’s a creep.”

 

“Let’s ditch these boring ships and find him.”

 

“Oh glub yes!” her glub sounded like a bubble popping. I laughed with her quietly as we snuck away from the group. I was going to get in sooo much trouble but I gave zero amounts of the least fucks.

 

“So how old is your brother?”

 

“He’s seventeen. He’s almost majority, and it’s totally raging a boat the fact that he’s not going to inherit the kingdom. We follow first born laws. No matter the gender. So he’s always been butt hurt about the whole situation.” I nodded. We were walking toward an upward tunnel. “Stand here.” She lightly pushed me inside of the circular room. I whooped a little as a draft lifted me up quickly.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” I looked up in shock at the voice. His double Us were wavy like the very sea he lived in.

 

“Hi,” I smiled at him as cute as I could manage. “I’m Stiles, it’s nice to meet you!”

 

“Pleasure, I’m shore.” He talked with an aristocrats flare and with the water quirk all mermaids had. It was downright adorable. “But I mussle ask again. Who are you?” I looked around and seen the art work that surrounded the young prince. They were all very nice, and quite beautiful.

 

“I’m Stiles, I’m from Earth.” His eyebrows raised at that. “Are these your paintings?” I asked taking a closer look at them. “They’re really nice. You’re quite talented.” He blushed and looked away from me before frowning.

 

“Yea whatever, it’s not like I’m flattered or anything.” I could tell he was more than embarrassed and enjoyed me complimenting him.  I smiled to myself, then jumped a little bit as Kira, the young princess, jumped up from the hollow tower that had lead us here. “Now you’re here too. Oh my glub, I’m leaving.”

 

“Clam down, and don’t get your barnacles in a bunch Liam. I’m only here because he wanted to meet you.”

 

“He did?” He looked at me cautiously, I smiled and nodded at him brightly.

 

“I wanted to meet the prince in the flesh! I was bubbling with excitement.” He blushed and I had to hold back my giggles. Well, look at that the little prince had a bit of a crush. “I’m only here for a night. Tomorrow we’re going to go on land, once we get led in the right direction to get to get there that is.” It was getting a bit awkward seeing him blush at me, but I decided to pretend not to notice.

 

“Will Stiles and Kira please return to the main hall!” The princess and I shared a look of shock before giggling at each other.

 

“Looks like we’re caught. I’m in so much trouble!”

 

“I’m in bubble trouble so don’t worry about it.” I told her. She reversed the handle on the upstream so that it was a vacuum downward. “You should come with us Liam. I mean you can’t spend your time here when I’m only here for a short time.” I said over my shoulder before the downstream sucked me down. I heard the giggling voice of Kira as she slipped down the stream as well. “Do you think he’ll come?”

 

“Yea, he’ll come. Come let’s go before, or they’re going to cull us!” Giggling the two of us sped through the palace. It must of been a regularly thing that the Princess ran around giggling because all the merpeople who worked at the palace easily moved out of the way of the two of us racing through the building. We came to a sliding halt inside the main hall. I did a little dance that involved wiggling my hips and shaking my hands in the air.

 

“I won!” I cheered for myself, out of breath.

 

“Totally not fair, I’m a mermaid! I’m not used to using my legs.” I snickered and stopped dancing. Only to look over at the very unimpressed faces of who I could only assume was part of the royal court. “Heh, hi!” I had the grace to look sheepish along with her. We walked up to the group and we were all introduced. They let us settle into our rooms.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I hope this isn’t too awkward? But everyone knows you’re attract kidnappers like prostitots in booty shorts.” I let out a snort, and threw my bags on the bed.

 

“No problem at all.” It actually was a big problem. There were two beds, but at the same time. One bed would be just me on my lonesome while the other bed is full with a hunk a hunk of hot wolf-man flesh. You know that werewolf I had been dreaming sexually about since I first met him a year ago. The one that I might be having a budding romance with. The one that I've barely gotten to even kiss before! I smiled at him and looked through my bag. “Do you think that this dinner is going to be formal, or can I wear this?” I spun around in my outfit, which was really not something that I would wear to even go to the gym. My fashion sense was seriously lacking since I left Earth and stepped into the thin. I really blamed the bitch spider and Danny’s fire. I had developed the aversion to having my clothes burn off.

 

“I think you should probably change.” He said with a slight smile, he himself pulling out something a tad more formal.

 

“You’re probably right.” I agreed as I took off my shirt. I slipped out of my pants, and then thought briefly too myself. I had no idea when the next time I would be able to have a shower was. I ran into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. I actually cared not one bit that Derek hadn’t taken his eyes off me since I started to remove my shirt. I swear.

 

After my shower, I walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. Derek was sitting basically naked on the bed. I licked my lips self-consciously. I bent over and collected my stuff putting it in the bag. I had already decided what I was going to wear. I kept my towel wrapped around me tightly as I started to pick out my under clothes from my bag. We kept our eyes locked on each other as he walked to the bathroom. His bare skin tanned, and glowing in the aqua shaded light coming from outside the window.

 

“That towel is really short.” I blushed brightly, and threw my shoe at the closed bathroom door.

 

Dinner was, well interesting. Let’s just say that I don’t remember most of it. I know that the prince served wine and dinner. From that time on everything was a bit blurry. I know we had some clam soup, along with some other salad’s and dishes. Mostly with aquatic life. Then we retired to our room. That’s when it got interesting.

 

Everything seemed so magical. The cool look of the ocean outside the window. The heat coming from the werewolf that was carrying me to bed. I curled up against his chest.  I moaned quietly rubbing my face into his neck.

 

“Stiles, let’s go to bed.”

 

“Only, if you come with me.” I slurred my words. I know I couldn’t have been that drunk. Sure the wine was made out of the sweetest of things but there’s no way that I could be this wasted.

 

“Stiles, that’s not right here, I’m going to put you in bed.” I pouted and sat on my bed and held my hands up. 

 

“Pull!” I told him to pull the long sleeves of my buttonup over my head. He sighed and complied. My shirt slipped above my head. Revealing my bare chest. They matched obviously. “Come on.” I pulled his arm down.

 

“No, this isn’t gentlemanly.” He sat on his own bed and took off shoes and pants. I knew from the previous night that he slept without clothes. He slipped under his own covers. I slipped under my own but I wasn’t ready for sleep yet. My mind was racing, and my body was tingling all over. I took off my underwear and tried to settle to sleep. But it wasn’t happening. I could tell by the way that he tossed and turned that he wasn’t sleeping either. I kept thinking about his hot tanned body and how warm he felt against me. The feel of his warm skin against me when he was carrying me inside the room.

 

I got out of bed and sneaked into his bed. He was confused but he allowed me to sleep with him. I curled up against him, it was then he realized that I was naked. Our bodies so close and melded together. Under the blankets. My body was warm and I felt the feel of his breath against my neck, the way his breathing chest pulsed against back. He wrapped his arm around my chest and I felt his muscles and nice skin. He stopped breathing. I could feel from wear my ass was pushed up against him, his penis stir into movement. I smiled into the darkness and looked up at him. Though I couldn’t see his facial features I could see his two coloured eyes stare at me. I looked up at him biting my lip, wanting him more than I have wanted anything before.

 

                I made the first move, if I had to be honest. I don’t think he minded though. By that time I had kissed him he was kissing back and his hands were all over me. I smiled and continued to lead the kiss. I usually wasn’t one to take charge, especially when there was such a dominate male in bed with me. However, it didn’t last long, as he rolled me over and pinned my hands above my head. He held both my hands down with one of his, his strength over powering me quite easily. A clinking reached my ears as he reached over the side of the bed, grabbing his belt. The sound of leather snapping together sent tingles up my spine. I waited, muscles tense with anticipation, as he wrapped the lush leather belt around my wrists, binding me. His lips touched my neck and I sighed, until his teeth dragged across my sensitive skin. I shivered and let out a moan. This is what I have wanted, what I had been craving since the first time we met.

 

It reminded me of the kiss, in front of my apartment. The tentative feel; the feel as if he was pushing me too far. To see if I was enjoying it. I let myself go; my erotic moans reaching his ears spurring him on. Our naked bodies rubbed against each other, I could feel his hardness against my stomach. His larger frame covering mine. His lips descended on mine again, our tongues battling. I was putting up a fake fight. I wanted him to take control, I wanted him to own my body. I said as much to him, at least I think I did. I must have as he replied with a breathey confirmation.

 

His hand slipped between us, eager fingers pinched and pulled at my nipples. I arched my back and tried to move my hands. They were firmly stuck under his strong grip. He let out a growl and nipped at my neck in warning. His free hand roaming my chest, I shivered under his touch. The rough texture of his hands and heat emanating off him caused goosebumps to ravage my body like he was about to. I gasped as his hand dragged down my stomach and in between my legs. His fingers gripped me, causing me to twitch with anticipation. Hot beneath him, I writhed, needing more. He teased me with his kisses, worrying my lip between his teeth.    

 

I was panting now, wanting him inside me. As if reading my mind, one of his fingers entered me, the heat spreading from the inside. It wasn’t gentle, or soft. It was rough wet, I briefly wondered where he got lube, and demanding, as if for his own need rather than mine.

 

“Are you sure you want this?” His voice was a deep growl of lust, and my ears savoured every syllable.

 

“Yes, god yes.” I replied between moans, a second of his finger joined and began to pump in and out of me. I could only move my body to his fingers desires, unable to grab him, only arch more, eager for everything he could give.

 

 

I woke up in the morning, naked confused and not in my own bed. I looked down at myself, I looked at the werewolf that was wrapped around me cuddling. Fuckity fuck fuck. Not only had I had sex? with him. What was worse was that I don’t even remember what the fuck happened. What a waste! I get to fuck a ridiculously good looking hunk of wolf-man and I totally lose all memory of it. I sighed and rolled over, hoping he’d wake up. He didn’t wake up, so I slipped out of bed, and realized my head hurt, my stomach hurt and I wanted to vomit.

 

I ran to the bathroom and did just that. Clearly I needed to watch what I was drinking. My head swam and I wanted to cry. As I was perched over the tolliet, I head Derek approach the bathroom. He hadn’t bothered putting any clothes on. I eep’d loudly and covered my eyes.  He ignored my presences and brushed his teeth. After he finished he kissed the top of my forehead. I looked up at him with a pout and puppy dog eyes. He laughed, and then walked out. I was more than confused.

 

Getting up I brushed my teeth, and dragged myself in to get dressed. We walked downstairs, to the kitchen in an semi-awkward silence. What did you say to someone you had sex with? Or at least thought you had sex with. There wasn’t the usual discomfort that came the morning after with penetration. But I couldn’t remember!. How was it going to happen next time? If there was a next time. Was I even good, would he even want to have sex with me again? I hung my head in shame as I walked down stairs. I needed a serious amount of some type of starch and a large glass of water. I didn’t get either, but I did get the greatest hang over cure ever. It was some sort of blend that included seaweed or something.

 

“Thanks, I really needed this.” I slipped at the drink and instantly felt better.

 

“No problem, it was my fault anyways.” I shook my head at the young prince and sighed.

 

“It’s totally not your fault. I shouldn’t have drank so much, I just didn’t know sea wine was so potent I should have watched my intake.”

 

“I shouldn’t have been trying to get you…” He trailed off. “I have something to admit.” I waited for him to say something causally drinking the drink. We were sitting in the kitchen, apparently he really liked cooking and preparing food. “I wanted to get you drunk enough to stay with me, to be with me. But he took you. I’m sorry.” With that the prince left me alone to think about what he just said. Did he really just try to take advantage of me? Was that really a thing that just fucking happened? I finished the drink, niavely hoping that there wasn’t anything else in this drink. It was making me feel better though so I didn’t believe it.

 

The rest of the morning was beyond awkward. Between the Prince avoiding me, me avoiding Derek and Lydia and Danny well… being Lydia and Danny it was barely bearable. I couldn’t wait until it was time to leave. Though we couldn’t leave without first at least seeing and talking to the empress. I shuddered at the thought. Everyone called her frightening, and overbearing. I shuddered just thinking about it. At least by the time we were to meet her I was over my hangover bit.

 

“I’m not even ready for this.”

 

“It’s our first, treaty and it’s an easy one. You already secured the young empresses support. If there is anything I doubt her majesty would disagree. The mer folk have always had a great standing with your boss.” I nodded and moved on. The group of us would be taken into the sitting room. It was a large room, it took up most of the castle and I found out why later on. The whole room wasn’t for us but there were other sections, an over grown bedroom and a large lounge. I looked up, and up and up until I reached the larger than life picture of the empresses face. She was as terrifying as everyone had made her out to be. She was literally fifteen feet tall. Her tail itself was ten feel in length. Her hair longer than her body went around the room, I’m pretty sure she could hide all of us in her hair.

 

“Whalecome friends.” Her voice, though she whispered sunk into my bones. Her voice was as wavy as her sons but it was loud. So loud that her whisper was as if I was shouting.

 

“Thank you for receiving us.” I replied. It was my job to talk, apparently though I was not the master of languages, the Fae liked me. I never really knew why. I suppose I liked them quite a lot but it never made sense to me why they always reacted so nicely.

 

“I believe your cause is a worthwhile one. For those of us, who want to swim the stream of living on Earth, they should do so with the permission and the slight control of our creator.” She was talking about Peter. The God of the Fae. I wasn’t sure how everything really worked, but he was the creator of the Fae. An all powerful being that resided mostly on Earth that was just as humble, funny and down to, well Earth as a human, baring a little creepy. “I will respectably sign your treaty and hand over the right of punishment to you and your company for any of the people who wrong do you.” She talked slowly, very slowly. I believe it was for control to make sure she didn’t hurt our ears. “So, in my stead, as it has been many centuries since I have used written word, my successor shall sign.” Kira approached us as regally as she could manage but her grin gave everything away. As much as she tried to be proper for her mother her personality couldn’t be hid.

 

She signed the paper Lydia held out. I basically was exactly what you could call an ambassador while she was the secretary of state. Once everything was signed everything was a lot better. Well not really, it was still awkward as hell between Derek and I, and the prince, Liam was still ignoring me. I suppose it didn’t matter now, Derek had conferred with whoever operated the zip lines and they both came to the conclusion over which the best shore for us to land would be. Apparently there was a forest, yes another forest just off the north east coast. They had said it was an hour by boat. I didn’t really matter. We were done here and there were more things to do. More collecting signatures, and treaties, more Fae to meet.

 

“We welcome you to stay as long as you want.” Though it was a very kind offer, it was one I had to politely refuse. I could see Liam basically cower at the thought, of having anyone else know what he wanted from me. For others it was simple to think that since I’m human and drank quite a bit, the sea wine got to me. But I knew my body and alcohol wasn’t something that affected me so much. I wouldn’t tell anyone, as no harm came out of it but I couldn’t exactly just ignore it. He was young though, I could always opt to be the better person. “Though, I know you must be headed off. We have arranged your passage near the loading dock.” There was something to be said about the large, very larger than life mermaid. Her dark hair was a river of blue-black, her eyes shone with a magenta and her purple outfit flowed over her body like a waterfall. She was a very majestic Queen. Even if she did scare me quite some bit.

 

We once again took the zip line. We were greeted by full cheers this time around. The animosity we had felt and seen yesterday was not as blatant. Though I assumed it had just as much to do with the fact that we were leaving, as it had to do with the young prince and princess that had accompanied us. The population adored them both. They threw confetti and flowers at the princess, their love for her adorable laugh and cute manner blatant. They crowed however respected the younger prince. I saw it they way they glanced at him, the bows and the cheers from the men. For a region ran by a sovereign it seemed as if they wanted not the young princess to take their place, but Liam to succeed. When I saw that I wanted to stay and try to fix things. There was probably an easy solution to the whole matter. I sighed though when we got off the zip line. It wasn’t my place, as much as my advice might be helpful. No one wanted an outsider, no matter their intentions to tell them how to run their people. It was essentially the problem the rebellious Fae had with boss.

 

 

"It was a pleasure meeting you.” I smiled at the both of them. Our group had quite an amount of enjoyment while being here though, to be truthful it wasn’t even quite long enough. The others had experienced true life with the mer folk. It was a fun and very community based world. I had spent  weeks in the Aguian Bay and I still didn’t feel as if I knew everything I needed to know. “I will miss you. Perhaps we will visit on our way back.” It wasn’t necessarily a true thing, we most likely wouldn’t be exiting from the same location. Personally I never wanted to see a spider again, let alone an over grown tribe of them that wasn’t to eat my face.

 

“Aw! I’m going to miss you! I just met you and we’re never going to see each other again.” The princess pouted and I gave her a large hug. She was already above the age of majority but she still acted so young. I really did worry about her taking over a whole kingdom. We squeezed each other and I reassured her that some how we would keep in contact. Though it would be hard for me to keep that promise I was more than sure that Jet would help me find a way. The young prince was saying good bye to the others. When it came to my turn he stuck out his hand stiffly. Nervous I thought of what I would do or what I would say. I gave him a hug just as I had his sister.

 

“I’m sure, since you’re young that you will grow to make wiser decisions and make everyone proud. Treat the world as you treat your art, and everything will turn out beautiful.” I gave him a kiss on the cheek, to which he blushed bright red. Before that he hadn’t returned my hug, but he did so that that moment. He pulled away from me and bowed. It was a sign of sincere respect. You didn’t bow to others when you were royalty. It meant that he was really fond of me.

 

“I will be better.” He concluded to me, resolved. I nodded and smiled at him. A young determined if not a bit neglected young man. We got into the underwater vehicle. I suppose you could call it a sub, but it wasn’t a sub in the general human term. It was built completely different and was largely faster. With waves we set off to the land. Lydia and Danny, all of us really were happy that today had been a lot better than the days proceeding it. I just wished that I had a moment to talk to Derek. A moment alone I needed to know if what I think happened truly did. I could only think yes though as he looked at me, and I at him. His larger hand wrapped around mine. What to do. I knew wolves mated for life, and as much as I like Derek and his rippling abs and lovely cute dimpled smile. Life was a long time, not as long for him perhaps but quite long enough.

 

The ride wasn’t as silent as you would think. We talked about everything that we had witnessed in Mer kingdom. Though not in any great detail. There was still the driver, even if the treaty was signed there was no way to know if you could trust anyone. We arrived at shore and waved off the driver that had seen us safely. In front of us we saw the large forest waiting. It didn’t look much different from the forest before, but the beach was a lot brighter and there was something almost inviting about this forest. I say almost because there was something I knew about forests. No matter how pretty, or serene they look, they can always be hiding a wolf. Speaking of wolves I looked over at Derek, he had like his word kept near me by my side. I seriously thought it was a bit obsessive. I didn’t really think just going up to him and telling him that I remembered nothing would go over so well. Instead I did something that I used to do with my family and sister whenever I wanted to avoid confrontation.

 

“Now that we’re out of there, I want your opinion. Was there anything strange you noticed about the dynamic of the palace or any unrest from anyone? I can’t remember anything after dinner. I remember eating the second course, the soup and about midway through every single thing goes blank until morning.”

 

“You’re a fucking light weight. Lydia and I both drank the same wine you did, yet there you go passing the fuck out.” I frowned at Danny and gave him the finger I really didn’t need his input.

 

“You don’t remember anything, at all from last night?” I shook my head, and felt my heart almost break at the lost look that reached Derek’s eyes. It was more than depressing to say the least. Apparently, what I thought had happened last night did indeed and I had no memory of it. Which sucked on so many levels. It basically meant, I was tied to Derek forever.

 

“Nothing yet, maybe I’ll remember something later.” I shrugged at him, trying to pretend that I wasn’t flipping many levels of shits. They others continued to recall all the strange mishaps from the night. Which included but was not limited to, the way everyone treated the princess and the prince. Kira got playful and kind doting while Liam, the young prince got respect tenfold. There must have been something I was missing, because even beside their personalities and other differences from what I knew, she was going to inherit not him. So why was it she wasn’t treated the same way her mother was? It couldn’t just be her personality. Something was off, but it had nothing to do with us. We had bigger fish to fry, so to speak in a completely inappropriate pun.

 

“So, this forest is supposed to be like what? Your home town or something?”

 

“Something like that yes. It was where I grew up. They will know instantly when we enter the forest. We should be welcomed.” Derek answered Lydia’s question quietly. He had been keeping out of the conversations. I could feel in my heart that he was hurting, and that scared me. It meant that the process had already started. Even if our time together wasn’t long and didn’t last, some sort of bonding had happened between us. And God damn it I wasn’t ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NON-CON : Stiles is influenced by something in his drink. Derek is unaware of anything besides intoxication, Stiles forgets the whole night.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own, this story is being transcribed and adapted from one of my previous works were the main character was female so there may be issues there! Please point them out to me.


	16. Holy werewolves batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the wolves' den. Unfortunately after last night, Derek and Stiles aren't seeing quite eye to eye. However between pack politics and Stiles rising temper plus they job they have to do. Seems like their mating is starting out as a huge clusterfuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than most chapters have been. Only because the next couple have heavy plot points and twists and all that good stuff.

 

We entered the forest, the sun shone through the trees. It was much brighter and more inviting than the forest that was full of the spider bitches. We were less than three steps into the forest when the first sound of howls was heard. The wolves’ song filled the air. It was a magical and all-encompassing thing. It filled my heart with happiness, though I could tell not as much as it made Derek feel at home. I could see him itching to join the song. But he didn’t instead he sighed and scratched at his hands, and tapped his shooed foot against the ground. As the song became louder he took a deep breath and let out the most beautifully deep howl I had ever head.

 

“This way!” He was basically skipping as he took off into the forest. I smiled at his happiness. After last night, after that mishap with the mer magic I felt more connected with Derek than I had felt with anyone else. I could basically feel his happiness radiate into me and filled me with the same passion. It made me want to run with him. Tossing my bag over his shoulder I smiled and looked over my shoulder.

 

“Come on guys before we lose him!” I saw Lydia and Danny look at each other briefly before I took off. They probably weren't going anywhere fast any time soon but I couldn’t care. I was running and it felt amazing! I could even feel my heart swell with the will to sing with them. It was a scary thought, if I used my mind to process this information. However the wind felt too good in my hair the hard ground under my feet felt amazing. I felt as if I was running home.

 

A playful growl, was heard from around me as I approached a clearing. There was an opening in the trees and the sun shone brightly down. I collapsed onto the ground and stared up at the sky. The heat from the sun and the cool breeze was beautiful. Everything felt beyond perfect. I closed my eyes breathing heavily. Now that I had stopped running I realized that my shoes were probably covered in mud, but I couldn’t find the will to even care.

 

I was the only one in the clearing, I could only assume that I had gotten lost. However I didn’t think that was the case, as soon Lydia and Danny found me as well. It probably wasn’t a good place to stay. Wide out in the open. I sighed and sat up, we would need to find Derek. For someone who was supposed to protect me he shot off awfully quickly.

 

“For fuck sakes, you would think that you would want to stay close to the girl with a map. But nooo, just run off all willy nilly.” I let out a laugh at Lydia. She was right but I couldn’t help it, I was feeling elated.

 

“Greetings, welcome to our woods.” The voice was deep, and it took over everything. The voice literally echoed across the field. I couldn’t see who was talking yet but he felt authoritative. “My name is, Lucas. I’m the leader of the pack. We once again welcome you.” The sound of howls surrounded us. Wolves, at least a hundred of the oversized animals, walked out of the trees. They were greys, blacks, russets, some even that looked blue. It was a scary thing, being surrounded by so many, what we would usually call blood thirsty beasts.

 

“Thank you for having us.” I raised my hand to shake his, but as he went to shake my hand, the fiercest growl was heard. The largest wolf, black with stark blue eyes jumped in between us. I rolled my eyes, excellent he was now being downright protective. I let my hand fall and instead placed it in Derek’s fur. The warning growl stopped and I frowned at him. “Sorry.” The pack leader chuckled, unbothered.

 

“I do not blame him, you’re quite adorable.” I knew he was just trying to ruffle Derek on purpose now. It was working by the sound of Derek’s growl and the show of teeth. I wanted to smack him for being so foolish. There was no reason we wanted to provoke these wolves. Not to mention this was his old home. He needed to stop being such a big bitch. “Follow me, we’ll lead you to our settlement.”

 

I sighed when he moved a bit further from me. I gave a scathing look to the back of Derek’s head. He couldn’t see it but I had hoped he could feel my disappointment as I had felt his earlier, and then his excitement. The bond between us was something that was still new but still strong and terrified me. The way his tail dipped between his legs let me know he felt that I was miffed at him. Good let him sulk. He was being irrational. If he acted like this around every dominating male we were going to have a problem. It was easy to see that Lucas was just trying to get under his skin.

 

Lydia and Danny, were making funny faces at each other. I frowned at them both.

 

“How rude, share the conversation with the rest of us. Don’t be dicks.” I told them straight out. I hated being out of the loop. Especially when I knew they were probably talking about me.

 

“Well asshole, we were just talking about the obvious fact that you are in loooooooooooooove.”

 

“It’s so obvious, it’s almost sickening.” I rolled my eyes at both of them.

 

“Shut up. Be polite, we’re in company.” Though I knew it wouldn’t stop them. Those two had no filter on anything they said. None at all. I swear they could be talking to the Prime Minister and let off more F bombs than a drunken sailor and give not a single fuck. That being said I probably would too.  
  
We followed an unbeaten path, I have to admit even with my special shoes the branches and sticks were annoying as all fuck, and though I wasn’t showing it I was frustrated at it. Warm fur made itself known beneath my hand. The larger than normal wolf rubbed up against me. I ran my hand over his fur though I wasn’t happy, it actually was making me feel better.

 

We continued to follow Lucas for almost twenty minutes, the walk wasn’t that long and I suppose if you were running or of course speeding at nearly fifty miles per hour as a huge wolf the distance was no big deal. The large number of wolves that had greeted us dissipated. There were only two, plus Derek and Lucas left by the time we stopped walking. We had reached what seemed to be a large empty cave. However when we went inside it was far from empty. There were a large number of werewolves both in wolf and human form.

 

There were a group of young wolves that were playing around rolling and shuffling. I found it interesting that unlike other weres, werewolves were born as whatever form their mother was in. Usually with weres once they reached a certain point in the pregnancy they couldn’t risk shifting without harming the baby. In the case of werewolves they could shift up until their day of birth. Born wolves, as there were ways to change a human into a werewolf though it was quite uncommon, were born with the ability to change. If the baby, decided to be wolf, they would be wolf, if they wanted to be human they would be human. Most of the times, they chose wolf.

As a human, their senses, taste, smell, hearing were muted in comparison. It’s more reassuring for the wolf cub for them to be able to smell their mother from longer distances. It allows them to grow more. Which was why more often than not until around human puberty you saw werewolves in wolf form. Same could be true to the little male and female wolves that were nipping and yapping at each other. I smiled, they were adorable. I wanted so much to play with them, and you could see when they finally stopped long enough to notice they wanted to meet us as well.

Problem with any animal, Fae or not, was if you saw a baby the mother wouldn’t be far behind. The group of females surrounded the cubs quickly. I almost felt a little insulted. Some of them were in wolf form some in human. The humans were beautiful. Long hair in braids and wild eyes. They were unlike the wolves on Earth, they were more vicious, less tamed. It was a bit frightening to say the least.

“Everyone, Derek is back.” That was met first with silence and then lots of horrays, shouts and howls. They had probably known before but now it was confirmed. Those who had stayed behind could see him in the flesh.  He left my side for a second to roll around and sniff at the others in wolf form. Then he returned to me, within minutes. He couldn’t leave me alone long. He was still uneasy. “You may introduce yourselves.” Lucas nodded at us.

“Hi, I’m Stiles!” I made sure to look all of the wolves in the eyes before looking away quickly. I didn’t want to challenge any of them. It wasn’t my place. Though I was not scared of any of them, we were here on a mission of peace and it was my job to make sure peace is what happened. But I’ve learned it’s never a good thing to directly challenge a wolf.

“Lydia.” The woman introduced herself plainly. She wasn’t much for interactions, she’d rather wait and watch and form an opinion. Even at that moment while some of the younger wolves sniffed around her she was too busy jotting notes on her sketch book.

“Hi I’m Danny.” He waved at the group of wolves, his dimples popping up as he smiled. They were all a curious bunch though the tight circle that had been placed around the small wolves loosened from the mothers. They weren’t as protective.

“This is Rolf, Ant, and Short Snout.” The two wolves that had accompanied us, had changed into human form. I blinked looking at them making sure to keep my eyes above the waist. I know that werewolves had no shame, the same as humans but you could at least keep your junk covered. Heaven forbid if I see something I like and Derek notices, he was already on edge with Lucas trying to give me a hand shake.

“Nice to meet you. Good you have you back Derek.” I hadn’t noticed until the one named Ant, had mentioned him that my volunteered protector had changed to his human form as well. Ant was a wiry fellow, his hair was short stubbly and white. Though I was sure it was more because of age than because of genes, as his wolves fur was a rusty red colour. His eyes were dark black and I couldn’t look at them directly, I felt like he knew everything about me. It reminded me a lot of how it felt when I talked to Deaton when he felt like being omnipotent and oracle like. He greeted us with firm hand shakes.

Rolf in human form was short, but built like a bolder. The cords in his muscles were taught and threatening. Hi biceps had biceps. His eyes were ice blue while his skin tanned and dark as tree bark. I suppose it made sense since his wolf form was black as pitch. His eyes were like his wolf form a yellow-hazel colour, very pretty.

Short Snout was funny. He reminded me a lot of Scott, my brother actually, mainly by looks. His personality not so much. He was a funny guy, very hyper which led me to believe he was a younger cub but his looks were misleading. He had short brown hair with touches of grey that whispered into his bright amber eyes, his skin wasn’t as tanned as everyone else’s in fact it was almost peachy. He wasn’t as toned as the other two, but he had a sneaky intelligence to his eyes. Which may be why he didn’t need to be built so large.

“Hiya!” He greeted us large smile on his face, his feet shifting from on to another, he was antsy and couldn’t sit still. I felt an instant connection to that. It was like looking at my teenage self. “I’m Short Snout! But you can call me Shortie, everyone does. My snout isn’t even short you know, it’s just because when I was a young I slammed my face into a tree while running and well, they just started calling me that. I don’t think anyone even remembers what my real name is.” He shrugged and opened his mouth to say more. A shrill whistle escaped the leader’s mouth and I flinched. Lydia and Danny notice or care but it had shut Shortie up.

“The ladies over there, being so over protective.” He gave them a scathing look. “We have, Neala, Joy, Wind, Franky, and Lala. They will, if they feel like it talk to you. They’re a little hesitant about non pack but, they should heed my warning when I tell them there is no harm.” The slight growl in his voice indicated that he wasn’t happy that they didn’t trust his judgement. To him, and other wolves it would make him look like he couldn’t control the pack. No control meant he was easy pickings for anyone who wanted to challenge him for the top spot. “Please, get settled in. If you want you, and you.” He nodded to Danny and Derek. “May join the hunt soon. Tonight, we feast!”

The whole room was excited, whistles, calls, cheers, and barks could be heard. I’m not sure if they were excited for the feast or for the hunt. Personally I wanted to go on the hunt. I did need practice shooting, It’s been awhile since I last got to. While we were setting up where we were going to sleep I asked Derek if I could go with them. The answer was firmly a no. I stared him down for a long while. He looked back at me, and started growling. I raised an eyebrow but didn’t look away. If he thought for a second I was backing down on this.

“Either, I go with you, and everyone else. Or you stay here and watch me. Or I go by myself. Those are your choices, I refuse to stay behind in a damn cave full of mother fucking werewolves, that want to bite my head off. You think I don’t see it. You think, now that I mentioned it they’re not staring at me, and wondering how I knew that. Derek, they don’t like me. They probably won’t ever like me despite how nice I will be. There’s nothing we can really do about it. Those women want me dead.”

“Come here.” He grabbed my arm, a little harder than I think he intended, and dragged me out of the cave. Out of ear shot of everyone inside.

“Look, they’re going to take a while. I don’t know why you’re being so fucking confrontational about this.”

“You don’t know, just how confront-fucking-tational I can be. You’ve known pf me for a year sure, but you don’t know me. I didn’t ask for this. And if I did I don’t remember. I don’t need to be hated for you.” I poked his chest. “You think I didn’t do my research before coming here?” I glared at him. “Do you think I don’t know that Lucas is your brother? That you left behind your own fucking cub! With their mother while ditching them? You don’t think I don’t fucking know that this whole place, this tribe, this leadership was once yours?” He looked at me shocked. It wasn’t exactly knowledge that everyone was entitled too. But this was me we were talking about.

This is what I did for fun, I found out things. Especially if it was with someone I was going to get involved with emotionally or otherwise. “Even if.” I paused taking a deep breath. “Even if I did ask for it, for us to be together sexually. Even if I was on my damn knees begging for your mother fucking cum, you should have never EVER started this bonding with me when I wasn’t in the right frame of mind.” I had tears in my eyes, and I wiped them away angrily.

“Stiles-.”

“No. I am not a wolf. I will not fucking submit to you. You treat me as an equal or I will go in there find the least dominating fucking wolf and I will seduce him and sleep with him to break our bonding.” I know that hurt him, I could feel his pain but at that moment I didn’t give a fuck. I knew, that when it came to a wolf who had been bonded to their mate, if it was broken, by another bond being made they would be broken too.

I didn’t allow him to say anything, I stormed back into the cave. I was fuming, there was no fucking words for my rage. As irrational as it was I couldn’t help it. I grabbed my bow and stalked over to Short snout. Looking at him, he was shocked to see me.

“Oh hi! Stilllllles!” He drew out the L, in my name and I smiled. He had a good feel to him, happy go lucky without a care in the world.  “What’s up?” He popped the p of up when he talked.

“Are you going hunting?” I asked him, I knew he was, if we ranked the wolves in the pack he was four. They would probably have a hunting party of five or so, so he would definitely be on it. When he nodded enthusiastically I grinned. “Can we go hunting now? I know they won’t take me on the official run but, I want to go. And it’s crowded in here.” It wasn’t crowded at all. But he like all the others had heard my initial rant to Derek before we left to go outside. He looked over at Derek who just walked in the cave nervously. Then he looked over to Lucas, who raised an eyebrow and then shrugged. It seemed that if Shortie thought it was worth going up against Derek it was his decision.

“Fine! Let’s go.” He smiled at me and the two of us walked out of the cave. All the while the two toned eyes of Derek followed us. “I’ll stay this way until we’re further into the forest.”

“What exactly is there to hunt here? Do you eat other Fae?” He laughed at me as if it was a stupid question.

“No, we don’t eat other Fae. The way I was told when I was little is. When Earth was created it was given two sides. There was the mortal side, and the Fae side. Both developed the same, the same wild life, the same fauna everything. They were mirrors to each other. Finally when life stopped progressing and evolution came to an end. The creators made Fae, and Humans. One to inhabit the human world and one the mirror. They were allowed to cross over to each side. The side they chose to live on, both the humans and the Fae was the mortal side. There was something humbling about death and seeing that there were mortals, humans that could die at any time. While us Fae lived a longer life. Then there was the big move. I’m sure you know of it.” I nodded. “Well, there’s more to the story than that, but I never really stayed awake any longer than that. It’s an old bedtime story. But from what I know, we have most of the same wildlife as you do on Earth. They’re just a lot better at hiding.” He shushed me and we stopped walking. Apparently we had reached were we would begin hunting.

He shifted slowly, and silently. His young body turning into the wolf he was born to be. I didn’t so much as hear a rustle or as he changed. He looked at me with his wolf smile and stuck his nose to the ground. I didn’t move until he shot forward into a bush. As if appearing from thin air a deer shot out of the bush. I wasn’t fast enough to pull out my bow and shoot, but I don’t think Shortie minded at all. He came back running and panting. He was smiling with his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. I smiled and shook my head.

“Warn me next time.” I told him, he had the decency to look sheepishly. I laughed out loud not caring who heard me. The look was downright ridiculous on a wolf. I notched another arrow into my bow and we continued walking. He stopped and put his nose in the air, he could smell something. He looked at me briefly looking confused then sneezed, and rubbed his nose in the dirt. At that moment I heard something rustling behind us. I arched my bow and jumped in the air clicking my heels together. The fairy dust sprinkled out of them and I turned around in mid-air floating for a few seconds. I almost loosed my arrow until I saw the dark fur and the brief look of two different coloured eyes. I landed sighing, and we continued walking. Way to be subtle Derek.

Finally after ten minutes of walking, he had caught a scent. I heard the forest become too silent. Shortie nudged my leg and looked into the direction he would chase our prey. Then he took off again, starting the chase. This time it wasn’t a deer but much smaller game. The cutest bunny every hopped out of the forest. I frowned, thinking of how cute it was but then I thought about Derek watching me from behind and shot it right between the eyes. Depressing a little bit, but I couldn’t be fucked to care, I was really pissed and I wanted to prove myself.

We hunted for probably another hour, it was still early in the day so the others, including Shortie would probably go out hunting again later. When we returned Derek was already there, which I wasn’t surprised since it would be easy to run back while we were taking our time talking. We had caught two rabbit and that deer that had ran away the first time. Shortie had changed back to his human form because I had down right refused to carry a huge dead deer carcass for the forty-five minute walk back to the cave, there was no way in hell.

“So are there like, non-wolf werewolves?” I was still trying to figure it out, it fascinated and confused me. I knew there were Fae that looked like rabbits and deer as well. So what was the difference between one and the other.

“Well, I never really thought about it like that.” He chuckled and readjusted the bleed buck over his shoulder, his hands easily holding the creature by its horns. “I suppose, the difference is a Fae wouldn’t die from a simple bow wound.” He winked at me. “Nor, do I think a Fae would be in the position to be hunted like a common animal.” I guess he was right. But for me it still seemed to be the same. Just because a creature talked, or didn’t talk, or planned didn’t mean it deserved to die. I was being highly hypocritical since all the animals we were carrying back had my arrows sticking from them.

“Too complicated, maybe I should just avoid it all together, and only eat fish. Because fish, fish are stupid.” Shortie laughed, loudly.

“The Empress would kill you if she heard that!” He was near cackling when we entered the cave.

“No, she wouldn’t kill me she would cull me. Get it right glub!” That had set him off, he nearly dropped the dead deer and fell to the ground laughing his head off.

“Your, impression. Is perfect!” I laughed with him, my previous anger completely disregarded. It was a good time out hunting, and it was good practise with my bow with moving targets. Not that the facilities at the company didn’t have moving targets they just didn’t have targets that could think. It wasn’t like chasing a running buck while trying to aim a bow, and let me tell you that was not even close to easy.

The atmosphere inside the cave, was pretty much the same as when we left. Lydia and Danny, sat in our little corner while everyone else doing their regular daily things. I sniffed at myself and decided I smelt much too much like dead animal. I wanted to bathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes they're all my own. But at least I updated in the same month!??! That counts for something right?
> 
> Also a huge thank you to anyone who's actually reading this?!? I know it's not great but I have to get it finished, it will bug me forever.


	17. Wolf Diaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes a while but things go back to normal. Or is it the calm before the storm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just going to throw these out whenever I edit one. They're changing from female to male so I miss things sometimes. I also miss minor character name changes sometimes y.y

I decided that I needed a shower. I looked around, I couldn’t really ask anyone. I sat down and sighed. I had dug quite the hole for myself. I suppose to be fair they didn’t really have showers but I knew there had to be a stream nearby and I really wanted to be clean. 

“Hello.” The voice was soft, and young and I looked up at the young female wolf who talked to me. “Hi, I’m Emerie.” She wasn’t someone I had been introduced to. Her hair was a ginger colour and her skin pale and white. She was just over my height and her nose resembled a button. “I believe, you could do with a wash. I shall accompany you.” Her voice was steady though I could see she was using quite a bit of courage talking to me. The look in her eyes wasn’t anger, or resentment. But she didn’t like doing what she was doing at that moment. I nodded and stood up silently. I didn’t want to ask her anything in here. I didn’t want to put her out with her people.

We walked out of the cave and turned directly to the left. She pulled back a few weeping branches from a large tree and I drew a deep breath, How could I have not seen the beautiful waterfall and lake that had been right here. The sun was low in the sky but it was still warm, the smile on my face went from ear to ear, it was a big shit eating grin.

“Please, don’t mind me.” She didn’t have to tell me twice, I stripped down to nothing and brought my clothes to the water. They needed just as much washing as I did. They were covered in leaves dirt and mud, not to mention sap from that blasted tree Shortie made me climb.

I jumped in the pool of water, it was a perfect temperature. Not to cold and warm. I scrubbed at my hair fiercely. I popped my head out from under the water and looked over at Emerie.

“Thank you.” I told her, she blushed. I swam over to the edge were her feet were dipped into the water. “So, what’s your story? Why did you bring me here?” She looked away from me, not wanting to answer. I shrugged and dove back under the water.

The pool was clear and clean and unlike anything I have swum in before. My aversion to water had been pretty much cured for lack of better term. My aquaphobia, had been really bad two years ago. Since I had started the spy gig I had to get over it. I had almost drowned once, it wasn’t that bad. Sure it was near death but lots of things are near death.

I was underwater swimming around letting the clean water wash away the stress from the past forty-eight or so hours. From spider beasts to mermaids poisoning me, to Derek it was heaven to just relax in the warm waters. I heard laughter and I spun around and opened my eyes. I didn’t see anything I just saw the rocks at the bottom and a few fish swimming by. I jumped back out of the water to take a deep breath. Wiping my eyes I looked over to Emerie who had an astonished look on her face. I raised my eye brow at her and looked over my shoulder.

There was nothing there. I gave Emerie a weird look before diving under the water again. I heard the same light twinkling laughter.  What the hell. I thought to myself. I swam around hearing the laughter again, when I rose above water to take a much needed glup of air Emerie was still staring at me. I floated on top of the water and just relaxed, I wondered if I was taking too long, but I was enjoying myself far too much to just go back into a cave full of hateful she-wolves. I felt something poke my shoulder and I instantly stopped floating and turned around. There was nothing behind me besides the light laughter again. Now I was starting to get freaked out.

I dove back underwater and floated around. The poke on my shoulder was there again. I pulled my arms around me to grab and spun around. Nothing , or rather no one was behind me at all. I frowned when I saw a face in the water. I instantly sprung up laughing as fingers tickled me.

“Oh my glub! A water sprite.” I giggled to myself. The beautiful water Fae had finally shown herself fully to me, she smiled brightly and swum around me. Her body wasn’t completely solid, it was just the flowing of water in the shape of a body and a face. I swam around with her enjoying myself.

After a few minutes of splashing and swimming she frowned and it felt as if the water hugged me. She was then gone. I sighed, that was such a nice thing to experience. Now I could safely say I wouldn’t explode if any of the femme wolves inside the cave wanted to get on my bad side. I put on my underwear though wet I figured it was better than walking around naked. Though I was sure, since all they wore were scraps of fur, when they females changed they wore nothing more than their birthday suits anyways.

“I’m surprised.” I opened my eyes widely. “When Shortie told me, to watch over you. I thought you would be a hateful creature. But that water sprite.” Emerie shook her head and led us back into the cave. I frowned in confusion. Was that all supposed to mean something to me? Because as far as I was concerned it meant fuck all and I was just very very confused.

We reentered the cave, and almost immediately Emerie switched to wolf form and walked over to the other females. I went to my bag and changed my clothes placing the wet ones near the large fire that was burning and cooking the meat that I, yes my bad ass self, had caught earlier.

“What crawled up your ass and died?” I frowned at Lydia, if I was in the same mood I had been earlier I would’ve snapped but after the encounter with the water sprite I was feeling much more calm and not like a raging bitch.

“Derek! He apparently, from what I can’t remember crawled up my ass, planted his demon seed and fucking set in motion some sort of bonding that has everyone up in a gruffle.” I shrugged. I really and truly hated being trapped in a cave were nothing at all was private. They could literally hear if I farted. It sucked and I wanted my fucking privacy back.

“That was really fucking vulgar, and I’m actually disgusted.” Danny looked disgusted but his voice was full of laughter.

“I hate you shut up.” I retorted quite childishly to Danny. “Besides, watch your language there are children around.” Which was true. Though most of them were cubs there were children around. Speaking of cubs there was a young wolf literally sniffing my arm pit. “Excuse me, does your mother know you’re sniffing at some stranger?” I asked and the wolf stopped sniffing and sneezed on my leg. I frowned; that was definitely not what I wanted when I had just washed. Then he shifted. The wolf was young and I instantly recognized the eyes. The hazel green was unique. He was buck ass naked but that didn’t stop him from sitting on the ground beside me. His wide eyes staring me down.

“Why do you smell like my mom did.” If that question didn’t break my heart I’m not sure what could have.

“I’m not sure.” I answered slowly. He had placed his head in my lap. I couldn’t help but run my fingers through his brown hair. I looked at Lydia and Danny, with wide eyes for help. They both raised their eyebrows and said nothing. They didn’t really have anything to say. What did you say to something like that. “Why don’t we get some pants on you, before everyone else gets back?” I was human, nudity was something that I wasn’t a hundred percent comfortable with, no matter what I would wear out clubbing. The little boy nodded. He couldn’t be any older than eleven.

After he put on a lion cloth, he was back over beside me. I went back to running my hands through his hair. He was almost asleep when everyone returned. They five men came in as wolves all of them carrying animals. I really didn’t see the need for so much but I suppose it was supposed to be a feast. Some of it went to be cooked while some of the women took a few to the back of the cave. It was darker further back and I didn’t know what was there, but I assumed they would save it for later.

Everyone moved toward the fire. It was apparently a communally thing to eat around the fire. They chatted among themselves. I didn’t know if I wanted to wake him, I didn’t even know his name. His nose got the best of him though. He could smell the food and it had fully awaken him from his slumber. What fully woke him up was the growl of his stomach.

“Hungry?” He nodded sleepily. “You can go eat with everyone.” He frowned. I didn’t want to eat with everyone. It’s not that I didn’t want to socialize with them it’s just,... I didn’t want to socialize. I sighed as he pulled my arm making me stand and go over to the fire. I sat down and waited while he got passed food. The fire was nice and warm and I enjoyed it as the night had gotten colder.

“Isaac’s mother died, when he was three. He was just old enough to remember her scent.” Emerie had taken a seat close to me. The fire was large so it was easy enough to sit alone like I had been. She sniffed at me. “It is true, you do smell like her. I suppose it’s because you smell like Derek.” At his name I stole a glance at the werewolf. He was staring straight at me, he had heard his name. I looked back at him for a second until Isaac returned.

“No thank you.” I smiled at him, when he offered me some of the deer he was eating. He sat down beside me eating silently. I didn’t know what to do so I just sat and waited. Listened to the conversations that took place. They were normal things, every going on, drama that sort. I looked around and noticed that some wolves just preferred to be wolves. I had seen them perhaps for thirty minutes in total turn to their human form but most of the time they were four legged. “So your, name is Isaac right?” he swallowed what was in his mouth and nodded looking at me.

“Yep! You’re Stiles, right?” I smiled back at him. “Why aren’t you eating?”

“I’m not hungry.” I told him, he stopped to look confused. I didn’t have a problem hunting, or even eating a burger or three, but the meal was a bit too rustic for my tastes.

“But wolves are always hungry.” He was the cutest thing, I wanted to put him in my pocket he was so adorable.

“I’m not a wolf little one.” I rubbed the top of his head and he let out a burp.

“Unless mated, and bonded pregnancies happen and the child becomes the pack’s responsibility as a whole. The father’s are never certain unless it’s a mated pair. His father, and his mother.” Emerie took a strong look at Derek who was still looking over. “They weren’t mated. When she died, Derek left. He wasn’t really in Isaac’s life anyways and even though he and Amy weren’t mated, he cared for her and looked for an escape. When he left he broke the pack.”

“I know about him, who he is.” I told her. I had researched his life before our first date SNIB. The back door in the database was pretty much my bitch. “Who he was, him, him I didn’t know about.” I ruffled Isaac’s hair, to which he replied by blowing some of his hair out of his face. I smiled and laughed it was adorable. And most likely something his father would do. She didn’t say anything. I sat in content silence. Well content was pushing it a little bit considering I was pretty much starving.

Dinner was a long thing, and it didn’t help that Derek kept staring at me. He was feeling something, but I couldn’t quite point out what it was. I could feel it too, as part of the bonding that was happening between us but it was something I hadn’t ever personally experienced so I couldn’t put an exact name to it. I tried to ignore it and it was working pretty well. The pack had pretty well, accepted Lydia and Danny as one of their own. Me, I was still an outsider.

Derek sat up and left the cave. I had the urge to go after him but I couldn’t be fucked. I had a lap full of cute werewolf cub and a warm fire. It was probably cold as all balls outside. So I stayed still, listening to the passing of information. They held a very tribal aspect to how they went about things. They also, were so comfortable in their skin. They could transform from wolf to human in seconds with no limit while still walking. It was amazing. There was something so welcoming about the environment. I sighed to myself, it was my own fault. I should probably do something to make this right. Though after the way I blew up at Derek, I really didn’t think there was a way to.

That night they told stories. Mostly folk tales of their people, I listened intensely, trying to pull information that I knew for true, with the ones that were puffed up for storytelling. The werewolf, were a population of Fae that were as old as any. As they were one of the first to blend with humans, beside vampires for obviously reasons. They told stories of the changing of a human to a werewolf. They even told stories of the first werewolf.

Apparently, there had been a tribe of humans, that lived alongside but not with the Fae. This was many years ago, before recorded human time. These weren’t just any humans, they were humans that possessed gifts of magic. Humans that were more. As I listened I figured they meant witches or warlocks. The more I listened the more I recognized certain ceremonies. There were similiarities to the ceremonies in the stories and some more advanced and widely forgotten spells.

It was not the same as a werewolf changing, and the ingredients though differing slightly seemed like a restriction spell, but it was a good story nonetheless. The ending was the part that hit me a little bit. When Ant, the one who I had believed to be older and now it was proven spoke out that it was the story of their creator coming to walk among men. I squinted my eyes and thought about it. It could be true, there was a dog aspect to the way Peter liked to present himself. There was probably a thousand reasons none of which I could name, that he had chosen to be restricted, if the story was even true.

At the end of the story, everyone still sat around the fire digesting. My stomach growled and I was going to go and dig into the reserves for when the hunting and gathering would be slim. I felt a bit selfish for it, but I wouldn’t change the way I ate and felt when there were ways around it.

Derek returned, I could feel it instantly. I was drawn to him like a moth to a damn flame. He entered and walked up to me. He dropped a number of fruit beside me. I looked up at him, we stared silently. I mouthed thank you, and he nodded once stiffly before walking away.

It hurt I wasn’t going to lie, it hurt for him not to acknowledge me fully but it was also my fault. For me knowing someone is a long process, a process that with him it was mostly skipped. But here I was being emotionally attached to who he was without any real time spent with him. I felt like a motherfucking main character from a harlequin!

The tribe was looking at us before Derek walked back to his spot, next to Lucas. I contentedly starting eating the fruit. They tasted better than any I had ever had on earth. I guess that was the difference between natural and processed. In the day and age we lived in, though many of the trees, parks and water sources have started to be cleaned up thanks to Fae involvement within the government, everything was processed. Or distorted and manmade. These were untouched by anything but nature, and perhaps I guess a bit of excess magic that seemed to float around the Thin.

Isaac had fallen asleep on my lap. He was the cutest kid, with only a few hours with him, and his silent but needy way I had fallen for him. If only my pockets were big enough. I smiled contently to myself even if they were silently shunning me from the pack I figured I could handle it for the next couple of weeks while we stayed here. Or however long.

I knew that we would be doing missions using this as a base, contacting the Fae that were within walking distance of the forest. There were quite a few. There were unicorn and Pegasus just at the mountain that could be seen over the trees. There were sprites, as I had found out today in the water. And more north but still within the forest there were a settlement of Fairies.

It was getting late and the other pups were falling asleep too. I debated lifting Isaac up, but I didn’t want to wake him. I stayed in the spot, for however long. I don’t remember. I started to drift off myself. The fire was put out and everyone went to bed, I didn’t move just got myself comfortable laying down on the hard ground. Sometime later though, it started to get cold. Colder than I could have imagined it getting. The only heat I was getting was the excess body heat that Isaac was giving off. I was more than cold. And even with his adjusted body temperature he was still cold and shivering.

I looked around and noticed that all the werewolves were in wolf form. They knew just how cold the nights got in comparison with the day time. I was shivering and trying to get back to sleep. I was another minute away from becoming uncomfortable and going and getting a blanket.  I didn’t need to however, a wolf sauntered over to us. She had bright and clear blue eyes, shining through thick lashes. Her fur was the colour of chocolate syrup. She moved around us, her large body easily engulfing both Isaac and I. Isaac snuggled into my chest and got comfy, I felt slightly uncomfortable but the heat radiating from the female wolf was lulling me to sleep. I could always get answers in the morning.

For the rest of the night I dreamt. Dreamt of the night before, so I suppose it was more of a memory than anything else. I woke up that morning, sweating hot. For two completely unrelated reasons. I had remembered everything that happened the night before. The passionate and dominating way Derek had taken me. It caused a red blush to my cheeks. And no doubt hardness to my panties. It was a dangerous thing being turned on in a cave full of werewolves. Especially when I wasn’t a wolf.

 

 

I knew because of the few of them that had woken up, one being the wolf lying beside me they were looking at my strangely. I bowed my head wanting to escape at any cost. I was saved however as Derek, in human form wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, and a snarl on his face picked me up and ran straight out of the cave. We ran for a while, well he ran while I just mulled over the night before.

I had come on so strong, if I was me I wouldn’t have been able to say no either. I felt bad for how I had treated him, the words I had yelled out in my anger. He put me on the ground once we reached a certain distance, we were along the water bed, the one that connected to the waterfall. He turned to me raising an eyebrow. I could see the want in his eyes, he wasn’t containing it at all. I suppose to him, I smelt like a wolf ready to mate.

“I’m sorry.” I said simply. I hugged him, and he stood stiff. He was breathing hard out of his nose. “I’m so sorry.” I put my hands on his face looking him in the eye. Though he towered over me it felt like we were near equal ground. “I’m sorry that,” I kissed his cheek. “I thought you were a bad person.” I kissed his face a few more times. “I’m sorry I made you hurt.” I kissed his lips. “I’m so sorry for being a cunt.” I said at last, when he had finally kissed me back. “I’m sorry we didn’t get to do this right.” He growled at me.

“I’m sorry for being possessive.” He kissed me hard. “I’m sorry for bonding with you, in that state of mind. Taking advantage of you.” His mouth moved to my neck kissing and licking. “I’m sorry.” I think by then we had both established we were sorry and more things became infinitely important. Things like his hardness popping out of his boxers. Our hands all over each other.

We kissed it was soft and tender and filled with fireworks. Something I had never felt before .I wasn’t sure if it was the accidentally bonding but it felt like I was coming home. I can’t be sure how long we took kissing, how long it took for our hands to learn each other slowly. I did know that the sun had started to rise by the time he was slipping my clothes off of me. I also knew that I didn’t care what time it was, because it felt like time itself had stopped.

Once he had me fully naked his hands started slow at the top of my face. They ran down my cheeks, to the side of my neck. His thumbs slowly ran over my nipples my breath was caught in my throat as I stared up at him. He was looking at me with the most tender look in his eyes. It was so much different from the first time. It made my heart swell. Every moment from beginning to end was sensual and beautiful. Unlike the majority of my sexual encounters there was more to it then primal fun. It was something that I would never be able to forget. Even without the bonding and werewolf crazy magic. That moment next to the water with the morning sun shining on us was perfect in every way.

We walked back to the cave sometime after noon. We had shared breakfast near the water and had a repeat of the early morning. I was content I found as we walked beside each other. Our arms would casually brush against each other. Even when there was a pause in conversation all that was awkward was gone.

“I still can’t believe you spent all day yesterday stalking us. You know I really did almost shoot you. If I was even a little bit more angry I would’ve.” I hadn’t realized that we were so far from the cave, when he ran out that morning I was thinking of a bunch of different things. None of which included the distance.

“What can I say, what you said got to me. When you said you would find the less dominating guy, and then you went out with Shortie. I’m too alpha to allow you to just be alone with another male wolf.” He shrugged and I looked at him from the corner of my eye. As much as he was civilized and very much more human than Fae, his instincts still got the better of him on occasions.

“I was joking, I hope you know. Shortie is a pretty cool guy, and Emerie is infatuated with him.”

“Really? Emerie and Shortie?” He frowned thinking about it. “They’re so opposite!” He finally concluded. I laughed and before we even entered the cave I was tackled by a were pup. The mixture of eyes clued me in that it was Isaac. I rubbed him between the ears and he made a sound that almost sounded like purring, but I was pretty sure that was the wrong race of were.

“Hey, stop sniffing me! I told you that’s not polite, I’m not a wolf.” I didn’t bother trying to lift him, I just rolled over and stood up. Even at such a young age he was still three feet tall, and he darted between Derek and I. It was a little hard not to trip over him, but we managed. When we arrived everyone was awake. Though none of the females in the pack talked to me yet, it seemed as if even if I was an outsider it didn’t matter because Derek and I were talking again. Things were right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a really interesting story for nanowrimo. I wrote it as fanfiction but also not so I'm debating if I should update it at all.


	18. Interlude 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major Character Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry?!?!?

 

 

"Celly why did you come that day, and keep us warm?” Celly in human form was a five foot seven blue eyed peachy skinned female. She was no one of the higher ranked females but she wasn’t the lowest. She had yet to spoke to me, but today her and I were the only ones around. The rest of the pack had gone out as it was a beautiful day. I opted to stay behind because I was in no mood to roll around in dirt. Instead I was using it as a day to fill my Fae-dex with the stories of the pack. Derek, as he rarely left my side was feeling very antsy lately so I insisted he went. And I insisted he take Isaac with him.

“I’ve been taking care of Isaac since his mother passed.” After the first couple of days Isaac had become a permanent fixture at my side. Since Derek was his father, it was only natural that upon re-meeting they would form a quick bond. His bond to me was purely coincidental. “When I got pregnant,” I looked briefly at the visible bump that was her stomach. “It was hard on him, he hadn’t had anyone that stayed with him. First his mother, than his father. I think he felt abandoned and betrayed.” I nodded. I knew how it felt to feel abandoned by a parent. “When I saw how he clung to you, mixed with what Emerie had told me about your encounter with the water sprite. I couldn’t keep believing you were a bad person. I couldn’t stand to see either of you shiver like that.”

It made sense to me. Isaac was like her adopted child. I don’t think any mother figure could stand to see a child go freezing and suffering.

“Well, thanks. I appreciate it.” She nodded and smiled saying no more. Calmly she continued sewing and doing little things here and there around the cave.

 

“They really fucking hate you two.” We were sitting around Lydia’s map, discussing the situation with the Fairies. We had no trouble with the unicorn and pegasus last week. And the sprites proved to be absolutely no issue at all, though it was hard trying to speak with them The fairies however, we were faced with a problem.

“For no reason at all. They just hate us.” The fairy had loved both me and Derek easily but the other two...

“I’m not even human, I’m one of them! And you’re human too, so really there’s no reason for them to love you.” I frowned at Lydia then gave her a bright smile and a peace sign.

“Everyone loves me!” At that second the pack decided to show up. They both gave me an instant look at the irony. I stuck my tongue out. So yes the pack even after a few weeks hadn’t completely warmed up to me yet. But things were getting better. “Well, tomorrow Derek and I will go out there by ourselves, and see if they’ll talk to us more.” It was our first day at the fairy camp today. The lived at the very edge of eastern forest near a lake. There was a lot of water sources in the Thin.

“I still don’t trust them.” To be honest. I didn’t either. That being said I was biased. Fairies were usually nice to other Fae. But they were more than racist when it came to humans.

“The contract is binding, if we can eat The Ice Queen, and The Sun King, to agree then we’re golden. All I know is that I’d be more than happy never faking nice to a fairy again.” They nodded fairies were tricksters, and not too kind ones at that.

It was later that day while we were washing up for dinner. It was me and Lydia by the waterfall. Our chaperon for the evening was Lala. She was definitely not enthused about it but Emerie had been busy and Lala had drew the short end of the stick.

So there we were mindlessly minding our own business. That seems horribly fucking redundant but it served its purpose. So we’re there washing away, scrubbing all the dirt away. When suddenly everything around me goes quiet. And I can’t move. Not a single move I try struggling, quite futilely. Imagine this if you will. Me struggling half naked, my boots and boxers on against an invisible force. I was not impressed.

I was further not impressed when no matter how loud I screamed no one could hear me. It wasn’t until the arrows were drawn and shot at Lydia and Lala did the two of them bother to check to see me struggling. I wiggled and turned while I was being dragged into the forest. Lydia cussed, and screamed and dodge arrows. I could see her mouth wide open, and Lala who had already been hit with an arrow dropped to the ground raging something fierce, but I could hear nothing. Lala’s body in between full wolf and full human, her eyes were glowing in the twilight.

It wasn’t until I was dragged so far that I could no longer even see the water that I was able to move. I struggled and frowned cursing myself that I didn’t bring my bow. Well shit. This wasn’t going to end well. I did have one last thing. I had a knife in my boot, it was a small one and it didn’t do much against something bigger, but it would be perfect for what I had in mind. The Fairy that was trapping me was right beside me. Though about three feet away. There were others but they were further ahead I could hear them running. We had been double crossed. I threw the knife and it locked into the Fairiy’s neck. Instantly I was allowed to move completely. And the dragging motion had stopped. I moved quickly retrieving the knife from the Fairy and started running away.

I didn’t make it far before a mirage of arrows ran down on me. I dodged them best I could, One stuck me though, right in the back of my thigh.

It was painful, more painful than anything in my life. I instantly knew it had been poisoned. My leg turned flaming hot. I left the arrow in and continued to run. I made it for about seven to eight minute before I dove into a deep amount of shrubbery. There was no way I could run anymore. The poison was slow spreading but it hurt each bit of the way.

Most of it was a haze of pain. My body slowed as did my breathing. I had been laying there for hours. I looked at my watch the time reflecting from the moon high in the sky. I sighed to myself.

“Happy twenty fifth birthday to me.” I wheezed out. The poison had spread to my lungs and I could feel it approaching my heart. I closed my eyes willing it to end quickly. It was a sad way to go, I just started my life, I didn’t want to die now, here. In the Thin. I silently said goodbye to all my family. Dad, Scott, Melissa, and even my annoying cousins. I wept internally for Danny and Lydia, one my good friend though I was loathe to admit it, and one a source of instant amusement and respect from the first time we met. My heart ached for Derek, as we had just bonded and just started getting closer to each other. I wept for the rest of my life and everything I was missing, I-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next one will be posted before Christmas and will be in Derek's POV for obvious reasons...


	19. Till Death do we Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Derek's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! It's been a while. But I left at a shitty spot with Stiles dead, so here is Derek grieving and other things.
> 
> Also sorry for any mistakes again. I'm editing this and I really don't want to so I'm slacking. Plus I've been horrible ill for a while u.u

Life hadn't always been this complicated. Nor this rewarding either. I had grown up in a position of power. I was the son of the alpha male, and with the way I was brought up and the way I had grown it was destined to be my seat. Things were simple in the Thin, survive, that was the only rule. Live off your instincts morals weren’t something that existed the same way they did on Earth.

When I finally took over as Alpha it was years before I had my first born. It was years until I had grown close enough to one of the heat driven females to even contemplate bonding with her. We took it slow, bonding was not something that could happen without direct will and love from the wolf involved. I wasn’t fully invested. She did get pregnant though. I regretted that.

When she had Isaac, he was tiny. Though I am loathe to admit it now, he was a runt and I wasn’t willing to accept him as my son. Even with my genes shining right back at him through his eyes. I wasn’t a good person back then. When his mother died, I gave up being the pack leader. I wasn’t going to live a life so confined to the walls of that cave. I left for the human world.

Eight years in the human world had gone by, eight long years of working for the SNIB. Eight years of learning humans, how to live with them, understanding that there was more than just surviving, there was compassion and art and beauty beyond the hunt. It wasn’t originally my intention to cross over for that reason. But when I was offered by the top dog himself, it felt rude to say no. When working for the SNIB you have to remember it is ran by two beings who will forever know more than you. They will know the path you will travel before you even take your first step. An Oracle and a God, pretty impressive bosses.

It only took me a year, a year of being in the special unit before I was put in charge. As being such a dominant Alpha there was not much I could to, I fell into positions of power. I suppose that’s why I never found a wolf that I could be with. Males, hold higher power in the pack, but their mates are always more dominant. Especially so for the Alpha, their mate kept them humble and in their place without letting the power go to their head. I couldn’t find that in the pack, noone was willing to go against me. Then I met Stiles.

For such a small man he had such a large presence. It wasn’t always that humans were dominant to wolves. It was rare actually. The fact that wolves were hunters and carnivores they were just more vicious, and naturally more dominant than humans. Whatever Fae he was mixed with, and I believed him I could smell it, it was more dominant than me. He easily dominated me but he never tried to posture or be domineering he just was.

I just couldn’t see why nothing was coming through. Even quarter Fae, or less showed some sort of trait. Beyond the physical attributes of his eyes, and the shine he gave off that made people love him, made Fae love him, there was nothing supernatural about Stiles.

And still, as I waited playing with the son, which I had only rekindled with because of him, I was thinking of Stiles. Thinking of how he was currently outside stripped naked and diving in the waters. Thinking about-

“Derek!” I turned my head quickly at the panicked voice of Lydia. She was supposed to be outside with Stiles. My face went from shocked, to confusion, to anger. Lala, the most dominant female wolf in the tribe and for all intents and purposes Lucas’s mate was shot with an arrow. If it was any indication by the look on her face it was poisoned.

“Lydia. Where is Stiles?” My voice came out tight, and was shocking to my own ears. “Where the fuck is he? LYDIA.” I snapped panicking. My blood was pumping through my veins and I had tunnel vision.

“They took him. The fairies dragged him away. Derek, what are we going to do?” I was past thinking, there was nothing going through my head other than death. I wanted to kill everything and everyone pure uninhibited blood lust.

“I’m going to fucking kill them all.” My rage over took me, I raced out of the cave, or attempted to.

“Don’t fucking move!” I stopped in my tracks only because it was my Alpha commanding me. The pull between my instincts of following my Alpha, and my instincts of revenging and finding my mate fought against each other. “We cannot, start a war over a human. The Fairies have been nothing but compliant of everything. We will not start a war over this shit.” I growled and I could feel the fur sprout up on my arms. He was in the way of me saving my mate; there was nothing I wanted to do more than to annihilate him. Despite the pack magic that was keeping me in place I started moving closer towards the exit of the cave. “Derek I am your alpha listen to me!”

I snapped, there was nothing holding me back. The pack magic was broken and I forced a large growl out of my throat.

“You may be an alpha but you’re not my alpha. I am more than you. I’m more than you will ever be. And I am going to find my mate, so both you and your pack are with me or you’re against me and against the Fairies because they won’t care if I’m a part of your pack or not. They will fight you. So, it’s your choice.” He growled at me, going into a fighting stance. I glared and flashed my canines which were larger than usual. “If you,” The words were getting harder to say as my angry increased. “Want to fight little brother, fight me.” We both knew how it would turn out. I was and always would be more dominant.

Our eyes locked and there was nothing but tension throughout the cave. Silence wasn’t even a good description of the deathly calm that hovered around. He fully phased, I controlled myself. One of the perks of having a mate even one that was missing at the moment was that I had a new found control over my instincts. I stayed close to human form prepared to toss him down when he jumped at me. I kept my eyes locked, his large form red eyes and raging locked with my two coloured human ones. No one else in the cave moved, as we growled at each other. We turned pacing each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. There was no way I would be the one to do so.

He jumped at me, and I crouched low, extra fur on my arms and legs and my back slightly hunched I had not yet fully regressed to full wolf. A blur of fur came at me. I awaited the impact unlike the wolves here who lived, and fought on for food I had been trained for combat. It had come that too many times in my life I had been dependent on my skills to protect myself and others. The impact however, never came, instead the sound of another growl reached my sensitive ears. A much younger voice, and I looked up when the growls escalated to barking. I hadn’t seen the full fight but I did manage through my rage, to catch the ending of it.

Without much of any warning of being brought upon having a father figure Isaac; my son the one I had abandoned for thirteen years before had successfully pined and dominated his elder and Alpha.  As it was an unofficial pin he didn’t gain the pack magic and the alpha seat, but it had changed the dynamic within the pack. We were essentially a pack divided. There were those of us, including myself, Isaac, Emerie, Shortie, Celly and a few others who had gotten to know Lydia, Danny and though reluctantly which was my fault, Stiles. Then there was the rest of the pack, the ones who were beyond loyal to the Lucas, those who may even still hold a grudge against me.

If there was anything that was worse, it was someone opposing your authority. He was calmed now, the loss to Isaac had soothed some of the raging alpha in him. He realized he was out matched; he needed to go past physically strength and started using his mind. We were actually physically separated. There were people who supported each side all over.

“Fine. We will search, and ONLY search.” He threw power into his words, making sure we all understood. I calmed slightly only because it was something. He was no longer restricting me from finding my mate. He wasn’t getting rid of what was mine. Revenge. My heart pulsed as I felt the panic and scare he was going through. It was both a good and bad thing about being bonded. Feeling each other, it lead us to be angry at the same time, and in love at the same time. There was a rare In between but we could calm each other. I tried calming her now, but she was too far from me which caused me to resume my previous panic. “Let’s go.”

Then I transformed into wolf form. My form was bigger than any of the others in the pack. I stood almost a full head over them all. We moved out of the forest, we scoured the area around the waterfall. Sniffed along, there was the distinct smell of Fairy everywhere, their dust was left behind and I could barely make out the difference between Stiles’s scent and theirs.

His shoes, were dosed in tons of fairy dust so it was very very hard. It wasn’t until later when I had given up on searching for him, and settled for going after the Fairies, that my son had snuck up on me. Our relationship, wasn’t one of a typical father and son and I doubted it would ever be. If it wasn’t for Stiles we wouldn’t have had a relationship at all. We would have stayed in the awkward state of vague familiarity.

“You know, he could be…” He started but didn’t finish. I knew exactly what he was saying. I knew and I could feel though very very shortly I could feel that he wasn’t telling the truth. Though the possibility was more than there. I was in front of the Fairy encampment. They knew I was there I knew they knew, but neither of us were making any move.

“He’s not yet.” I said, feeling her presences though very lightly somewhere in the distance. The bond was still there no matter how weak it was. He wasn’t gone just yet. “How’s Lala?” I asked though I would be lying if I said It was for anything more than conversation. I was ridiculously angry at the whole pack. At her ignorance. It wasn’t hard to find the scent of approaching fairies. They were as discreet as an anvil dropping on your head. It aggravated me that the pack wouldn’t treat my mate as a member. Though they had easily adopted Lydia and Danny. For all intents and purposes he was pack.

“Danny fixed her. That’s good. I’d miss him.” I could tell he was telling the truth, it wasn’t that he was the first member to accept him, full heartedly he had adopted her. Even though he was only fifteen, he was alpha material and he knew a dominant female when he found one. He was also strong despite his smaller form. I realized I was proud. Proud of my son, the one who I never had recognized otherwise. The one I was regretting not being there for now.

“I know. I too. He has that effect on people.” We sat silently, and I mulled over a few things. “You know, if you ever get to meet the big dog himself.” I didn’t doubt he would. Only the leader of every Fae group ever got to meet our own God, and there was little going against him for making pack leader. He was alpha through birth and unofficially through right. His nose hit the air briefly and he frowned.

“They’re coming.” It was true, first one fairy then another popped through the trees. They came nonthreatening. I knew from years ago when I was alpha that there were things in effect that neither group wanted to give up by starting a war.

“What do you want?” I raged internally. There was nothing I wanted to do more than bite their head off, both literally and physically. What did I want? I wanted to know why the fuck they attacked my mate. I wanted to know, where he was, where they were keeping him and how did they want to die.

“We’re here to inquiry, the where about of a young mostly human male who was attacked in our territory early today. We are under, witness reports that your kind were the ones to attack them. So please spare any information you have received.” I turned to Isaac listening to him talk. I was glad he was able to keep his cool, because personally I was more than ready to end their pathetic lives.

“We were under orders, above us. The Sovereign.. She.” That name, set something off. It wasn’t the Ice Queen the ruler of the Fae they were talking about. They were talking about the Soverign of the Thin, who along with her brother controlled all the Fae, underneath the rule of our God, though completely separate. Our God, didn’t appear regularly, as he had other things to do. Once every ten years he visited each of the rulers of the Fae and communicated his wishes, but in between those times there were others who controlled everything. The Sovereign and The Monarch. “She,” He was tentative the speak. I didn’t blame him.

The Sovereign was the sun, literally the sun of the Thin. She was born of the heat from the sky and was the last of her kind. The Monarch the moon. The Fairy speaking had black hair cropped short, and black over-sized eyes. Their wings were just as dark but their skin shone the brightest of white. A Night fairy I decided. They were shy to speak, as the Sovereign had eyes and ears everywhere.

“She sent us to kill the bright eyed human. We didn’t ask why we only followed orders. In the way of the forest wolf.” They glared at us. “She is above you and your pack. We had no choice.” I growled loudly, and I was shut up as Isaac poked my side.

“Where is he then?” I asked through clenched teeth. The fairy’s eyes shifted back and forth, I didn’t know if that was a good sign or not but it pissed me off. I guess the worst scenario would be that he’s dead. However I already knew that wasn’t true. But if there was any chance that I could find him sooner I wanted it.

“We don’t know.” The other one answered tightly. Her long hair was just as dark and her skin just as bright, though it did have a little green tinge to it. “He ran off into the night hours ago. He was hit by an arrow I’m pretty sure it was a poisoned. So his likelihood of surviving until morning is pretty much zero.” That was anything but reassuring to me.

“Where did you last see him?” I growled out, grabbing both of the Fairies’ by the neck, threatening their lives with my vice-like grip.

“Forest, by the west edge.” I was off. There was no need for me to stay behind and faff around with fairies when my priorities lied with my dying mate somewhere near the edge of the forest.

I raced off leaving Isaac to catch up. He was right behind me. The moon was bright in the sky, it was centered and I felt its calling. It was nearing a new day. I keep running as the day changed and moved quickly on ward. Towards the eastern edge. It was far from the Fairies encampment but not too far for me to get there quickly.

I ran and started to pick up his scent. He was bleeding I could smell it. I changed into wolf form to get a better sense of where he was. The feeling of the night took over me, the feeling of the hunt. I raised my nose and took off.

All of a sudden I stopped in my tracks. My heart freezing and I couldn’t breathe. Short puffs of hot air came out of my snout. If I was in human form I would have cried from the feeling of emptiness that overtook me. He was dead. I felt his presences leave me, like a wave of cold air over my heart.

I looked up into the sky, the moon crying with me. A deep breathe stroked through my body and with the most sorrow filled sound left my throat. I sang a sad song to the moon. Slowly a voice followed mine, and then another and another. Soon the forest was filled with the sound of mournful sound of our wolves’ cry.

To be bounded so soon and to have a mate lost there was nothing worse. I had never felt this sort of loss. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die beside him. I couldn’t find him though not now. All I could do was continue to howl until I fell into a bunch of roots and cried, regressing from the mortal mind into the beast.

It was later that Isaac found me, so covered in mud and pouting like a wounded pup. He was in human form I knew he was looking for me, I could hear him, but I didn’t have the will to care. He picked me up, how I will never know. He was scrawny and a late bloomer, but he was stronger than any one prior to the fight today had given him credit for. Then again he was my son. Briefly I remembered that there was more to me than just the sad beast I had become. There was more to me, as in there was the man of me.  I didn’t want to be that person though. I just wanted to be the wolf. So I did.

I did struggle out of his grip, and barred my teeth. I had no will to go on further than that though. I hung my head and walked toward the cave. The scents of the forest did nothing for me. A bleed antelope could walk by and I wouldn’t even lick my chops. No hunger, and no feeling I was numb and I hated it. I was missing a part of me something I would never ever get back.

Isaac followed me silently. I dragged my paws through the cold ground. The moon’s call up above me gone ignored. I wanted to, I wanted nothing. I just wanted my mate back. We reached the cave, and there was a line-up of wolves trying to comfort me. I didn’t want their comfort, they hadn’t stood with me at the beginning it felt foolish for them to try to help me now. With my eyes downcast and my snout to the ground I waddled for lack of better term toward the blanket that was sprawled on the floor. I pawed at Stiles’ things until someone I wasn’t sure and didn’t care who undid the bag.

Pulling everything out I pushed at it with my snout. Sniffing in his scent. When his clothes were all pushed against the side of the cave I plopped into them. My fur hiding underneath his things. I placed my paws over my eyes blocking out the light from the fire and whined softly. I need time to mourn. I didn’t think I would move from this spot again.

I thought of his cute smile, the way he pursed his lips and scrunched his nose when he was mad. I was thinking about his voice when he talked, or how shy and strange he was on out first date. The way he yelled at me, and could make me behave. No one spoke to me with such blatant disrespect except for him. It made us equals, it made us work. I thought about the first night of our accidental bonding when he was drugged, how mad he had been but how glorious of a night it was. Though the makeup was better. I remembered him from the bad, the good, the ugly and all the way back to the first time we met.

I’m not sure how long I stayed like that. Hours, days maybe. I did change positions once, curling up more and shoving my snout further into his belongings. After that there was nothing I could remember besides the short memories of our time together.

Much later, days I was told, I was bugged and prodded. I growled softly but I hadn’t eaten or drank anything in days. I was weak and no threat to anyone. I rolled over away from the speaking trying to block everything out. It wasn’t until there was a hard nip on the back of my neck hard enough to draw blood that I snapped out of it.

“Get up. Get up now. Get up and bathe. We have work to do. Do you remember why we came here? Do you remember what is at stake? Stop being a god damned pussy, get the fuck up. Solve this shit, and then if you’re still upset and still pissed why not kick whoever ass is responsible instead?” I was slow to recognize what she was saying. I hadn’t been listening and the words just happened to go over my head. However when I started listening, really paying attention and thinking like a civilized human being and have control over my language processing.

She was right. There was a person involved with my late mate’s death. She wasn’t a person I generally wanted to go up against, but I really couldn’t do anything to her. I opened my eyes and for the first time allowed myself to really see. Lydia, Danny and Isaac were sitting around me I sighed and sat on my hunches.  It didn’t mean that I wouldn’t try to at least have my revenge. In his honour I would try to solve this mystery without him. Why was it that The Sovereign wanted him dead?

I shifted back, my muscles and body sore and my human body weak. I couldn’t even lift my arm or head, my mouth was dry from lack of anything to drink. Smart as they were the pesky group that refused to let me fall into a downward spiral and allow me to starve myself to death had seen this through as well. I drank the water gratefully careful to be slow and not shock my sister. As soon as I was at full health again, I would continue our original mission and sneakily deal with finding and destroying that bitch that had caused her death.

It took a few days to recover. Two actually, in total since the attack he had been, six in total. I was fully recovered and ready to move out. That being said it was night time when I was ready meaning no one else was. Of the four groups of Fae that had lived in the forest we had dealt with all of them. All of them accepting our treaty with open arms; that is beside the Fairies.

 

 The Unicorn and Pegasus, The Sprites, besides the Fairies there was one group left. The Brownies. They were a diminutive race and we rarely came in contact with them. They however kept the forest clean and neat doing little things interacting with the wood and water sprites to keep our way of living simple. They were a very. very helpful race. We would start there in the morning.

 

Morning didn’t come that quick. I woke up restless at some time in the night. I couldn’t fall to sleep, I felt empowered and light hearted. Perhaps it was because I had finally stopped wallowing and mourning and was doing something. Perhaps it was just gas. I didn’t know but I did know it was a feeling that would take me far. Hopefully straight to confronting that controlling bitch of a Sovereign.

I had only met her once. She was dark skinned, and had eyes like fire. She was for all intents and purposes attractive. It was that attractiveness that was untouchable she was too perfect, too bright. To call her the sun was very accurate. She was someone that shone brightly and attracted you but too much of her and she could be harmful.

I sat up and stared into the members of the dying fire. I looked around my pack. For the most part they had slipped easily into normal daily life. I sighed I should have never came back. If I had stayed out of it, and never returned they those who had connected to Stiles would never had to have dealt with loss. Isaac, wouldn’t had to suffer losing someone for the fourth time. I looked over at him, the wolf he was despite his hardships and his size was as strong as mind body and heart that I could only had wished I was at his young age. Though he would never fill the spot in my heart for my missing mate, and I would never be the father he needed me to be, we still had a bond that would never be replaced, nor severed again.

I didn’t realize it was morning I was so lost in my thoughts. Happy thoughts this time. No thoughts of ending my life, no thoughts of the man that had died, that I missed to make me sad. Maybe this was acceptance.

Everyone awoke around me and we headed out. The day was beautiful sun were shining birds chirping. Life was good for the first time in a while I felt like life was on a high note. We moved pretty swiftly. Especially since with two humans. I didn’t mind the pace actually anything was better now that we were out of that cave, and doing something.

“You seem awfully fucking happy for someone whose mate just died.” I looked over at Danny and tilted my head. He was right I did feel rather happy and elated even. I had no idea why. I frowned in confusion.

“You’re right… I don’t know why.” I answered more than confused. If I thought about it, it made no sense. Just last night I had been completely disgustingly mournful bitterly training and eating to survive. Living based on revenge. For the first time since that night I laid in the forest I was truly happy, I was myself again. Or myself at least since the bonding with Stiles.

“Well, go back to fucking being miserable. Your happy face is making me want to vomit.” I had never in my life, seen Danny so mad. Though true we had only really gotten to know each other over the past year, we had both worked at the company for a long time and had been on a few missions together. I couldn’t be upset though, he had every right to be mad. His best friend was dead. My mate was dead. Yet I was so happy. Confused but happy.

We didn’t make it to the brownie encampment that night. We stayed and camped about half way there. The forest wasn’t so big when going north and south but there was a long stretch from east to west. Even though the cave was in the middle of the forest it was about a two days travel time to the outskirts.

Brownies were a small race, when not in glamour. They were usually under three feet. Just big enough to hold a shoe in their hand. Long before the industrial revolution and the big move Brownies had been the helpers of overworked wives and underpaid employees. They always helped them trying to do whatever they could to make their life easier. They were quite the selfless and harmless race. Sometimes I wondered if they even belonged in the Thin. If everything wasn’t so harsh on them. They were protected while in this forest. Every creature that lived was. None of the other bigger and scary races would enter here because of The Pack. Though there were other creatures that could easily wipe the floor with one werewolf the fact that we had the main pack which consisted of over twenty five we also had little off shoot families that had their own mini packs throughout the forest. With over one hundred wolves there was no way that any Fae would bother attacking this place.

The forest worked in a harmony. There wasn’t one Fae or one group that didn’t benefit from the other. The wolves benefited from the brownies with their help and their cleanliness while all the Fae took advantage of the protection of the wolves. The Fairies provided a magic veil over certain things that would have no qualms attacking us. They were tricksters and when needed fierce warriors.

As we settled for the night, I was feeling nostalgic. I really couldn’t understand all of these feelings that were running through me. Perhaps they were all part of the healing process. I thought of his death and I still felt the pain. Though it wasn’t at the forefront of my emotions. I laid under the moon, enjoying the night quietly. No one felt like talking. The fun atmosphere that Lydia and Danny had had when Stiles was alive was gone. Everything was different without his one liners and his minutes of straight cursing.

Before we had reached the Thin, I hadn’t spent much time with him alone. He was different around me quiet, calm and even a little shy. I really liked that. But I also liked how feisty he was all the time. It was as if he let her guard down just for me. It helped me to think of him on a night like this. Reminding myself that life was good. There were brighter things beyond this darkness I was feeling. When I slept that night it was peacefully with no dreams, and no nightmares. No feelings of loss. I was content and I knew I was on the right path to finding true peace.

We set off again early in the morning with a breakfast of fruit. It reminded me of when we were angry at each other and I sat and watched him around the fire as everyone ate and he sat silently. I had known  he was hungry the bond could tell me that instantly.

We finally reached the Brownies by midday. It was lovely little pocket of forest. Their houses were tiny, low as my hip. Their leader popped up under my shoe. Literally I felt something heavier on my foot and there he was dangling from the ankle. I picked him up, his little shirt wrinkling. He wore a vest of the brightest blue and brown pants and no shoes. For creatures that had prided themselves as being the best shoe makers they rarely ever wore any.

“Humans! Wolf! Welcome!” They didn’t really speak in full sentences. Their language was actually a series of whistles and clicks they didn’t speak common. Or at least the majority of them didn’t speak it well.

Another Brownie appeared from inside the hut. They were generally nocturnal, so we were most likely disturbing them. I felt a tad bit bad but we had only a few questions to ask.

“Hello, it’s strange to have so many visitors in such a short time. I’m Nate, how may I help you? Perhaps you would like something to eat? It’s so nice to meat you, so your mutten stay hungry.” I twitched, and the small brownie twittered in delight. Was it some sort of trend to use puns? First the Merpeople and their damn water puns and now these. I was going to go bat shit. A few clicks and whistles were exchanged and the one named Nate rolled his eyes. “No one appreciates my genius like he did. Anyways, what can I help you with?”

“We’re here on behalf of the SNIB. We are going around the Thin, and approaching the groups of Fae that live within. We’re hoping you wouldn’t mind signing this treaty. It is a simple matter in which we want you to give us the right, to govern over any unlawful doings of your race while they are in the Earth realm.” The way Lydia spoke, made if sound very official.

Which I suppose is why she did the speaking. Though at times she was crass and rude, she did know how to make words sound good in any language. She continued to repeat what she said, as she usually did in the language of the Brownies. I had honestly never heard a human roll her tongue or whistle and chirp as she did but she sounded just like the little Brownies. “I’m sorry, my Sweety is rusty.” That was what their language was called I gathered. The two Brownies looked between each other.

“I spent a large portion of my childhood in the Earth realm, and one of my good friends of that time now works for your company. I am a little confused as why he didn’t mention this in his visit last night.” All of us stopped and frowned. “What?”

“Sorry, you’re telling me that another memebr claiming they’re from SNIB visited you? What did they look like what did they say?” Danny was questioning so quickly. Out of the three of us he was the one that didn’t believe that he was gone. Even though I had felt him being ripped from me like my own limb being torn off.

“He was taller than you all, except you.” The brownie pointed at me and Lydia frowned, but I was listening intently. “Brown hair, eyes like honey, you probably know him, his name is Stiles.”

“Do NOT fuck with me.” The wash of power that flooded, startled all of the sleeping Brownies. Hell it startled me. The human male, had so much magically energy at his fingertips I was instantly glad he worked for us. “Stiles, is dead.”

“He might have been but he’s not anymore. That’s how it works with his kind.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's aline he's aline! (Mermaid speech is my favourite) Apparently Stiles lives! As he should he is the main character after all :P


	20. Alive and Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is alive and kicking! And falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I should probably be working on Emissary Bond but here's me not doing that. So instead here's an update and a little bit of Stiles since he's been gone.

I was fucking grateful to be alive. I wasn’t exactly sure why. But I knew I was supposed to be dead. Or maybe I was dead. It would make sense considering everything around me was a starting shade of white. Not bright as fuck white, like a hospital or a very clean bathtub, but white as in the shinning of the moon or the glistening of a florescent light bulb. Just slightly blue. Or yellow. I couldn’t tell.

“Which one of you died this time? It is not yet time for your rebirths. It seriously pulls me out of my busy schedule having to revive you guys.” I looked around for the voice that was talking. I wasn’t sure where it was coming from, and I couldn’t believe my ears. It was a friendly enough voice though I couldn’t make any actual sense over what it was saying. “So?” The decidedly male voice asked.

“Excuse me?” My voice sounded strange to my own ears. As if I had never heard myself before. Speaking of myself, who was I? I thought hard for a second before my name came to the front of my mind. I had just turned twenty-five before I died. I knew I had a father and a brother somewhere but I couldn’t exactly remember their faces and I couldn’t remember their names. I sighed to myself thinking harder but the voice interrupted me.

“You’re new.” He said quickly and I looked around the expanse of white. The room, I suppose you could call it I was in was fucking strange. I couldn’t make out if it was extremely large or extremely small. There was no difference between being the floor or the ceiling. As I thought about it I crumpled to the ground, or rather crumpled to the ceiling. The whole make of the room shifted and gravity had switched upside down. I realized at that point not thinking about it was probably the better decision. “You’re her son.”

I remembered suddenly, that yes I did have a mother, but no picture came to mind. Which was infuriating. When I thought of a mother figure in my life I immediately thought of my step-mom. Her name was still lost to me. But when I thought of my mother there was nothing but vague recollection that she exists. I waited for the guy to appear, and I continued to lay on the ground. I didn’t want another switch of gravity to affect me. It wasn’t pretty the first time and would not be the second.

“Stiles?” The question shocked me. The voice knew me apparently. I tried to think if I recognized the voice. I did but only vaguely. He couldn’t have been a long standing person in my life I could barely grasp onto his image. He appeared before me though. Or above me I wasn’t quite sure. He stood sideways from where I was laying, and when I moved away from the ground I was suddenly standing up. The dynamics of this place were clearly the worst and up to the mind of the person inside.

“Do I know you?” I asked before I looked at him. His dark blond hair was shining brightly against the white, and his bright blue eyes shone with omnipotence. I did know him. I worked for him if I could recall and if I thought harder I remembered that he was a God. I went to go to my knees but he pulled me up. “Ah, no memory. That should wear off with time. The more you hang around familiar things the more you will remember.

 “Where am I? Am I dead? I know I died? What the fuck?” I asked a mirage of questions as soon as I recognized Peter. I wanted to know what was going on. One minute I was dying of a dreadfully painful poisoned arrow sticking out of the gluteus metius and the next I’m standing in a right fucking gravity ball.

“You’re inside your egg.” The fuck? I thought to myself, what did he mean inside my egg?  “You did die yes. But you’re alive now. How is the best way to explain this? Oh right!” He snapped his fingers. “I got it. You’re part of a mostly extinct race of Fae. Knowing you, you’ve probably have heard of them and since we have a little while left in here let’s play a game. You can ask questions and I’ll answer yes or no.” I frowned, I was in no mood to be asking questions. That being said I was happy to be alive so I would indulge the eccentric god.

“So I’m a Fae huh, well I already knew that.” I started talking to myself. I figured if I was in an Egg I would be some type of bird, or one of the other wiggly things that came from eggs. “Do I have wings?” I questioned. He nodded at that. “Are they black?” He shook his head. That canceled out quite a few things. “Am I humanoid?” He did a strange face a mix between being constipated and needing to piss. “Okay, am I always in human form?” That was an easier question for him to answer he shook his head. “Am I bird?” He nodded and I put a few facts in my head. I had wings, I was a bird, and I could be reborn. There was only one legend I could think of that would even match, but they didn’t exist…Did they? “Am I a phoenix?”

“Ding ding ding! We have a winner! Technically you’re only half phoenix but that doesn’t mean anything now that you’ve been reborn.”

It was a lot to take in. Phoenix were essentially ‘closest to God’ it just meant that they were born of the sky and other things mythological beauty writing as possible. They were birds made primarily of fire, or some sort of flaming substance, not much is known of them. It’s said that their tears can heal, much like an angel which is where they got the tacky name. It’s also said that they would be reborn from the ashes. Essentially they were pretty much immortal. Unless someone spread their ashes in a salt ocean before their rebirth, they would always come back no matter how many times they die.

“You’ve been ‘dead for a while.” I tilted my head, dead for a while what did that mean? “Technically it’s been seven days since you were dead. It’s been seven days of your rebirth. It usually doesn’t take this long though I suppose because you are only half some things are extended.” I was still more than confused. I couldn’t remember most of my life and here he was explaining things to me that I knew vaguely but it was all so slippery.

“How long will it take for my memories to come back?” I asked.

“Usually, they don’t.” He started. “You know, remember things if people from that life are reintroduced to you again. You won’t know you know someone, until you meet them. Or something triggers that memory. Like your family will always be with you, as their blood related and you cannot forget something that’s inside you. But friend ties and emotional love ties are all lost until you see that person or smell their scent. Scent is a really strong one actually.” I nodded, basically what he was saying is I would have to live my life without knowing anything, until I may or may not stumble onto my old boss, or my neighbour from childhood and all the memories would come flooding back.

“So what now? What happens now? Do I saunter through life unaware?” I asked. Where did I even die, it wasn’t making sense to me. This whole rebirth thing, was it like a new life in a video game. The thought of video games struck something in my mind but I couldn’t quite remember what it was. Something vastly important.

“No you’ll be reborn from your ashes re-hatched. You have to imagine what you’re wearing, that’s how glamour works essentially. You imagine what you want to look like as a human and that’s how you are. I admit it’s sort of cheating and saves a ton on laundry bills.” He winked at me. I frowned looking down at myself I just realized I was naked. I blushed lightly, and quickly through on the first thing I could think of. Which was a pair of jeans a t-shirt and plaid button up combo and a pair of soft toed shoes. The outfit set off another tirade of memories which ended with a face and name I couldn’t remember. “You should be reborn soon. I believe it’s time that you meet your mother.”

“Meet my mother?” I asked, I hadn’t know that she was still alive. But then with her being a Phoenix it would be rare that she would be dead.

“After your birth your mother returned here to tell her people, me included. She was unfortunately killed. We’re still not sure who did it, but she was killed and when you have ultimate lives after death you get over tiny things like dying. I remember about eighty years ago while her sister and her were bored they decided to play manhunt. Where the loser would actually die.” 

That seemed strange to me, but I supposed if you were never scared of the end you would treat life as a game.

“So she doesn’t remember me?” That’s what I took from the situation. If you do not remember until reintroduction than she would have never remembered my father. She wouldn’t have actually abandoned us. She didn’t know.

“She knows she has a son, but we never knew who he was. Well, at least I didn’t. I have a strange feeling that Deaton knew a lot more than he was letting on. He always knows a lot more than he lets on.” I frowned I didn’t recognize the name. “I think it’s time for you to go now. If you follow the moon you should find your mother. You might run into a few other Fae but with your lineage they’ll be nothing but helpful. Haven’t you always wondered why Fae always loved you?” The God winked and disappeared. I was left more confused about what was happening that I cared to admit. There was clarity in my confusion though. I had a goal and a plan. I was going to meet my mother, and I was practically invincible. Not fucking bad for a recently dead guy.

I waited and waited, watching the white walls slowly fade and the image of a forest appear. It was dark night time. The moon was high in the sky and I was elated. Absolutely ecstatic. All I had to do was wait for the wall to completely disappear and I would enter the world.

When the wall fully disappeared it was as if I was opening my eyes for the first time. I remembered the forest vaguely. I knew that if I walked far enough east and to the north that there would be a river and a waterfall but I wasn’t interested in scenery I was supposed to follow the moon. The trees caught my eye they were distracting. Everything was clearer everything sparkled in the night.

I walked around a little bit enjoying my senses. Everything was bright the air felt perfect against my bare skin. I looked down and realized I was naked again. I suppose keeping up glamour was a conscious effort. I looked down at myself and looked at my pale skin and everything how I wanted to look. It was good, and I had clothes on. Though modesty was the least of my worries. I was on a mission.

Slippery Memory.

I walked toward the moon, keeping my face straight. I was so happy to be a live so happy to be able to see things in such good vision and feel the Fae world as a Fae. The Thin was different from how I remembered it, I felt like I belonged now, like every living tree, creatures, and Fae was part of me and we shared a connection. I breathed in the air and felt it running through my whole body, it was another world experience.

I had walked a few hours, almost aimlessly though following the same path. I came along a small very small clearing with small huts. I looked down they to be honest weren’t too much short than I. They were up to my mid stomach. They were huts of little flat faced people. I recognized them though as I saw them. They were brownies. The name triggered a memory and then a voice trigged the full extent of it.

“Hello?” It was tentative and I moved to see who was talking. The brownie was slightly taller than the hut, and it was male I decided though the pretty green eyes did deter me for a second.

“Hi! I’m Stiles.” The introduction came naturally, even though it was not my real name. It felt right. The Fae stopped in its small tracks and stared at me with very bright, though tiny little eyes.

“Stiles. Do you remember me?” The memory had passed my mind and I did remember the brownie though not by face, or look I remembered him purely by the sound of his voice. I remembered him from my childhood. Along with his memory came the memory of Church, and the face of my father. Lovingly tight lipped but soft hearted, short with light hair and eyes.

“Nathan, that’s you?” I asked tentatively, the name slipping from my lips. I had to admit that before that second I had no fucking clue who he was. But now the memory of the first Fae I had ever met popped into my mind, like it was always there. Knowledge I had always had just had no access to. I figured it would be like this for a while. Nathan was tall for a Brownie, though I suppose it was due to him growing up on Earth. He had brown hair that flung in his eyes, and the same flat face that was associated with their kind.

“It’s me! How did you recognize me without my glamour?” I frowned and looked at him, blushing slightly.

“You smell the same!” He smelt like a mix of lemons, and mint with the strange left over smell of dust. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing but it was quite interesting a smell. He laughed.

We sat to talk then. He told me about how he moved to the Thin, how his life had changed how he was no longer alone. He had been living a great life among the other Brownies and among the people of the forest. I was glad for him, while we talked though both widely younger he had always been very sad. He seemed happy now, and I was glad.

I parted with a smile. I didn’t really have time to wait around and spend the full night, not if I was going to travel by the moon. I started walking, after eating with the Brownie’s a mixture of nuts and berries, I took off waving to my new and old friend. They had pointed me in the right direction, even though I knew I was following the movement of the moon. I wanted to end up where it set.

I walked and walked until I was almost at the edge of the forest. The moon was nearly gone the sun however was shining bright. It didn’t matter to me since I was yawning up a storm, and was tired as all fuck. I curled around myself leaning against a tree and took a nap, my day or night rather would start fresh soon.

When I woke up it was late in the evening the sun was still shining but there was a beautiful magenta glow to the sky. I sighed and went foraging. Provisions would have been a great help. My bag would’ve been a great help. The memory hit me, it was the trigger. I had once had a bag that allowed for ultimate things to be fit inside without needing to change space or weight. I wanted it at that moment.

No matter, after a slim breakfast I headed out of the forest. There was a lovely stream, however it was quite large. And looked really deep. Wading across it didn’t look like the best option. Though slow running I was still cautious I could seriously die in water. Forever, drown and never return. It was a thought I wasn’t too fond of.

I looked down the river both sides to see if there was a bridge. There was none to be seen. I cursed, I knew I could swim, but I didn’t trust these waters. They were too calm, it was eerie.  I tried anyways, stepping into the water I noticed its depth. It wasn’t so bad, and I took my chances. I started to swim when the world tilted. Tredding water I looked towards the other side. It seemed further away from before, shaking my head I went to swim even more, every stroke I took it seemed as if one I wasn’t moving and two the distance was getting further and further away.

I quickly figured that swimming wasn’t going to work. If the river kept becoming wider with every step forward I made. I looked around again for a bridge, truly looked. My vision was better than beforehand it was excellent I could pin point the tiniest bug on a tree that was ten feet away. So I squinted my eyes and looked off along the river bend. I cheered slightly when I saw something that looked like a raft down the stream, it would put me out of my way but it would suffice.

The way didn’t take too long, of course my depth perception was a bit skewed since it did take upwards over an hour. But I made it and too my luck, surprise and delight it was a raft.

‘Use at own risk, water unstable’ That was an understatement, as I thought as I read the sign. No shit the water was unstable, it didn’t know what it wanted to even be, deep or shallow, narrow or wide, and I had no time for it’s shenanigans at least on a raft I wouldn’t get tired when it expanded its width at any given notice. I unlatched the raft, it was attached to a wooden post.

I untied it and the ore and sat on it. OR rather laid on it. It wasn’t from experience but briefly I wondered how people sat on rafts without getting wet. It just seemed widely uncomfortable and kind of silly. I laid down took the oar and pushed off of shore. The same thing happened. I travelled out and the river became wider. With a sigh, and assuming perhaps the river was just magicked so that it appeared either short or longer depending on where and what you were doing, I started to paddle. It was tiring after a few strokes, I had the upper body strength of a fish. So I paddled and paddled away. After an hour of solid paddling and being an hour from shore and no idea how far from the other side I was I took a break.

I floated for a few minutes laying on my back and staring up at the sky. There wasn’t much to see really besides the sun starting to set. There was a splash at the side of my raft and I sat up slowly, despite my instant reaction to want to jump up. I looked over the edge and saw something swimming underneath me. I was in some serious hot water. A few drops of water splashed on top of me. Oh, okay I lied I was in some seriously cold water. I frowned and peered over, with a splash my raft tipped to the side and I almost went overboard.

A beautiful song hit my ears, it was a bit forlorn but it was still beautiful and soft. I listened as the river splashed and waned underneath me. Laying back on my back waiting for the waves to subside a rather large wave appeared out of nowhere. I screamed loudly when I tipped over the edge. I allowed my body to go limp as I didn’t want to be dead weight but wanted to float. The impact of water never came, at least not fully. My body was hit with another soft fur. Fur everywhere and the sound of music washed over me again. I slowly opened my eyes and took a good look around.

There were a group of seals around me. They were grey, and there were about ten of them. Swimming around splashing around my raft, and there was one carrying me.  They chortled, as it’s the only word that could really explain the sound they were making. I smiled and petted the top of the head of the one swimming.

“Good evening traveller.” What the fuck was up with random voices talking to me. “I see you have found our raft.” The voice was female, soft spoken and a bit sad really.

“Hi!” I greeted cheerfully.

“Welcome to our river, well it’s not all ours but we do keep travellers around these parts safe. At least the female ones.” They way she said it was of a jaded ex wife. Or a lover scorned. Her eyes narrowed on me in suspicion. I’d have to ask why they were helping me. “We are Selkie.” She said it and the word itself was magic. The water started glittering and sparkling around me. “Please sit upon this raft. We will take you to the other side.” The one that was carrying me placed me back on the raft.

“Thank you so much! You all have beautiful voices. But why are you helping me?” Perhaps it was a water distortion, like when you were taking a shower, and you automatically sounded like the newest auto tuned popstar that made all water creatures sing the most beautiful songs. I wouldn’t even be surprised if that was the real reason.

“Thank you. We help you because you are her child.” She answered and I felt my raft be lifted off of the surface of the water. The seals, or Selkie lifted me from the water and I watched as the world tilted again and the shore was only a few minutes away. It was a strange world that of the Thin. Nothing was every as it seemed. Strange and confusing, I thought as I landed and looked around, but also beautiful.

The other side of the lake, literally glowed. It was bright sparkling and beyond beautiful. Well it was until you looked around the large structure. It was an expanse of desert. Desert as far as the eye could see. There were patches of oasis but that didn’t look as appealing as the sparkling expanse of silver. I looked up and up and up, into the clouds. That’s where it lead, and that’s where I wanted to go. There were steps but they were steep and seemed more like a ladder than an actual staircase. There were railings though so with one steady foot I started to ascend.

It was a long way up, but not any longer than the one time the elevator broke in the building. Heaven save me, that was the worst day of my life. I spent a good portion of the day in the staircase sitting and doing my work via text messages and others who were walking up and down. With about a hundred or so odd floors, there was just no way I was walking through them all. The memory stuck to my head, It was an actual thing that happened. As I thought on it though I couldn’t tell what building it was in, or where it was, only that it was for my company the SNIB.

I looked down at the ground, I couldn’t see it. All I could see was the vertigo feeling of the ladder getting smaller and smaller. I wasn’t scared though, I had never been scared of heights. I guess now knowing my heritage it made sense. My aversion to water, my love of heights and flying being in the sky, it all made sense now. I took one last look down ignoring the urge to jump. With that I turned my face up ward and started to climb again. It didn’t take long, perhaps a solid thirty minutes if you minus the breaks of climbing. However when I reached near the top and a breeze ran through me I had to look down at myself and realize that I was naked. The glamour thing was really getting on my nerves. I could never remember to always consciously think of being dressed.

I finally reached the top. And as I peeked above the clouds I wanted to pee it was so fucking amazing. The whole castle was silver; and sparkling and there were woman and men dancing and flying along. They all had wings the colour of gold, which was ironic I felt considering that they were all fatally allergic to gold. As if from nowhere a Valkyrie descended from the sky; her hair was long and golden. Her wings were large and just as bright gold as the others around but there was something about her that was very familiar to me. I knew her.

I realized then I knew who she was and I was close to her. She was the Valkyrie that I had saved in my first mission as a spy. Her name was Erica she was the girlfriend of a really old and really infamous vampire named Boyd. I wondered why she was even in the Thin when I knew, for a fact that she lived at least usually on Earth, which was my home.

“Erica!” I called brightly.

“You do remember me! I was told you wouldn’t. When Boyd dragged me in here via the instructions he got from Deaton I was confused. They said I would need to guide you; guide you to what I’m not sure but here I am. And this is, the city in the sky Skyerim. Welcome.”

I looked around smiling, it was such a beautiful city. I looked around and noticed that there wasn’t just Valkyrie there were also harpies and other flying creatures around.

“Thank you for having me.” I said, I was more than happy. I had missed my friend, though I did not know it at the time. I knew it now, when I had met her we had instantly became friends though that was almost two years ago now. Two years ago and one death I reminded myself. “But I’m confused, Boyd is here?” Meeting her had brought all the memories back including the ones of her partner and of the full mission.

“He is, I figured you could stay here a little and learn to fly.” I gasped brightly. There was nothing I wanted to do more than fly. I frowned though after a while.

“But I don’t have wings.”

“You do, you’re just not used to not being in human form we’ll help you with that too.” I nodded and smiled.

“Will it take long?” I questioned, not that I really cared. I wasn’t in exactly a rush but I did want to meet my father as soon as possible.

“It shouldn’t take too long, it’s a simple lesson.” I agreed readily. There was nothing more exciting than this. “First! Let’s take a little flight!” She picked me up and took off. We passed harpy and pixies. The feel of the wind in my hair was great and the view was amazing. Upon closer look of the building it was shimmering and shining and looked to be made of diamonds. Or if I looked closer at how it was made, and the shape of the crystals, salt.

“We make salt buildings, because it helps keep the Cockatrix away. They’re not the biggest fan of salt. Most serpent Fae aren’t.” I knew that already somewhere in the back of my mind.

“But that being said, let me introduce you to my queen.” She took me to meet the queen who was a very nice lady, if you ignored her scary face, scarier build and her very huge axe. Then she took me for my lessons. I was so excited I wanted to pee.

“So where are we going for this lesson?” I questioned, I instantly regretted it because she dropped me. And I fell and fell and feel some more. I fell so fucking far, that I was waiting to hit the found. And then I was I floating. I was confused because suddenly my body temperature was hotter than normal. My arms disappeared and turned into wings. I had the sudden urge to sore, the urge to fly everywhere. I felt majestic, I felt beautiful like nothing could touch me. I was free, I was finally free.

I travelled back up, up and up until I was at the floating city once more. I saw Erica falling and laughing while moving towards me. I was livid and screaming at her, but my voice didn’t come out as a scream it came out as a bunch of squawks and screeching. I was literally a bird. I freaked, how would I turn back to being in a human form? This was not okay.

“I told you it would be a short lesson!” She was still laughing while I was steaming. “Woah there! Control your anger batman, I don’t want to get burnt.” I calmed down when I noticed that she was indeed right and my body temperature was heated up to something potentially dangerous. “That’s better, now I’m sorry for the fall, but I couldn’t really tell you how to fly. It’s based on instinct like all tiny chicks they have to learn to fall by themselves.” I tried to talk to her but I gave up. “Just think at me. Not in general but push your thoughts at me I’ll hear them.”

“Like this?” I did what she said, and I thought to her.

“Perfect!” She moved and flew away. “Okay, I can take you to Boyd, he will lead you across the desert, you’ll have soo much fun there.” She rolled her eyes. I felt a little trepidation but I accepted her help it was better than nothing, and it was in the direction I wanted to go. “Also when you get back, to Earth that is. I have the most perfect pair of chucks with little wings on the side, think Grecian god meets high schooler.”

 “Well let’s go then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't getting edited nearly as well as I like. I find that happens with stories you're fimilar with, you tend to glaze instead of really looking and criticizing your own work.


	21. Wolves and Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV. The hunt is on for his mate, and it's taking him all over The Thin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lalala, The things I should be working on, are not this. But this is what will be updated until I actually start writing Emissary Bond (hahaha never)

**Derek POV**

 

“Here! You’ll need to cross the river, though I warn you. The inhabitants are too fond of males.” I knew that was an understatement. We were basically passing over what I like to call female territory. Between the selkie that lived in the water and the harpy, pixies and Valkyrie that lived above the river there wasn’t very much testosterone. Not that it mattered to any of them. It did matter though that the Selkie weren’t too fond of allowing single men to cross over their shores. In fact if I wasn’t mistake the river was magicked so that whoever attempted to cross without their help would be forever trapped in the middle floating along until they died of starvation or drowned.

There wasn’t really much we could do, we really needed to cross the river. Perhaps if there was a bridge or some way to cross without hitting the ground it would be better. I voiced my opinions of this to Lydia and Danny, they both frowned.

“That would be fucking amazing, if we weren’t also trying to do our job. What we need is a way to make them get over the fact that the two of you have dicks and we should be okay.”

“Is there any way that the Selkie may let a male pass?” We all looked at Nathan who frowned. There wasn’t much he could say save that he only knew of one instance were that happened. And it was only because the male was married.

“I say, we throw the two of you in some damn skirts call you Thelma and Louise and move on with the show.” I didn’t laugh at what Lydia said, though I had to admit the thought of Danny and I in dresses was certainly an amusing one. But there was no way in hell heaven earth or the thin that would ever be happening. I thought about my mate and furrowed my eyebrows. At least it wouldn’t be happening here, or in public.

Speaking of my mate, he was doing well. The bond was back and I could feel he was in a very good mood I found. His happiness filtered over to me. I wondered why he hadn’t come to get us. Where was he going at such a quick pace that he couldn’t wait for us.

Crossing the river would be a tad bit of a problem, since neither Danny and I were married, but it didn’t seem like we had a choice. We needed both to cross the river and to talk to the Selkie, since there was only one way to do so we decided to take our chances. With most things in the Thin all you could really do was hope everything worked out for us because there was no other plan. And it was two days to the sea and the nearest crossing of the river. We had time, but not that much time to waste. He was still a day and a half ahead.

“Alright, where is this raft?” I dug into the bag, which looked relatively small for the amount and size of some of the things in there. I knew that there were at least three tents, a small table a hibachi and, as I had finally found, a large inflatable boat.

We got in the boat and waved off the Brownie who had, as we had learned spent a year getting to know Stiles while he was growing up. From his description of him, he had been the same. The filter from his brain to his mouth off more often than on.

“Good luck!” He called and we started paddling, we already decided that once we felt as if we met the middle we would sit and wait. A lot like sitting ducks really but we also didn’t have a choice. We had to meet the Selkie we had to. It didn’t take us long before the river to expand. Actually it was only a few minutes after we took off from shore. To me it meant nothing. I knew it was magic I had swam in these waters as a young wolf, but I also knew what would happen next would be the splashing and attempted drowning. So much fun, so much.

We waited for a while. Long enough for us to eat a snack.

“What do you think he’s doing?” Lydia asked.

“Probably with the Valkyries, they’re an alright species. They won’t put up much trouble either when it comes to the treaty. I know that we have a few of them on the force and they’re a very close knit group of women.” All of the Valkyrie were women. They lived very very long lives, and they were a lot like amazons. Beautiful, and fierce all at once. They were prized warriors and ruthless enemies. There wasn’t much they couldn’t do. Besides reproduce by themselves. They usually used another male from a different species for impregnation. You could almost call them similar to black widows, only more often than not they didn’t kill the male. They didn’t let them stay but he wouldn’t die, at least the majority of them anyways.

“No, I mean why isn’t he waiting if he’s alive.” Oh, that was a question I wanted to now as well. Nathan didn’t mention why he was on the move to the west and I was a little put off that I didn’t think to ask. However I also wasn’t sure why he would even be in that direction. In truth, it lead to the people who were trying to kill him. Or at least it would if he made it across the desert and the bridges. Those would be obstacles he’d have to face. I absolutely hated crossing the bridges.

There was no warning splash like I was expecting. Actually there was nothing, there was nothing except the very fast flipping of our boat. We went under, at least from what I could see Danny and I did. Lydia was no were to be seen but as she was female I wasn’t that surprised. I started swimming to the top of the water. I broke the surface with a large breathe gasping. I looked around looking for Danny to resurface. The powerful magician was nowhere to be found. At least until I felt and heard the splash of magic that went off behind me. He was a glowing figure and once out of the water the beautiful song started playing.

I had only met a few magicians in my time. True warlocks and witches were scarce to find. There was a coven in New Zealand that had a few assassination attempts from a local group of bigotory gnomes and a few less powerful covens throughout North America and the UK, but when it came to truly powerful warlocks and witches I had met three. Two that had worked for the company and one that was older than dirt from as far as I knew.

The first was Deaton the co-owner and founder of the SNIB. Though he rarely used her magic for else but sustaining the buildings space in the world between Earth and the Thin he was powerful beyond belief. Besides him being an amazing telekinetic expert and a psychic he was a force to be reckoned with when it came to spell casting.

The other, the one who didn’t work for the SNIB but was still connected in a certain way. Was Deaton’s father. I had never learned his real name, as names hold a certain power over warlocks. Warlocks were a special breed of magician they had given their life to magic and had stepped over from the realm of living. They were not quite dead, but calling them alive was pushing the limits. As a human your life spanned is usually limited to maximum a hundred years give or take twenty. Most warlocks had surpassed this by centuries.

It could be argued, I suppose that Deaton was also a warlock, since he was around a hundred, he refused to state his real age. But I’ve been at the company for the past nine years and I knew he was not still twenty four. Especially since that’s the age he was when he transcended. Deaton was what one could only call an oracle. Hence why his life span was so lengthened. He had, though not directly absorbed the life of a lot of other psychics and witches all willingly, which allowed him to see all things in time. Future present and past with just a touch. He gave me the willies but I’d never say that to his face. The warlock was still his father. There was a total of three warlocks in existence and he happened to be one of the most powerful. Last but not least, there was Danny.

We had first met when he was a very very young boy. He was actually on the run from vampires. Bards are ones that walk with the beat of the earth. Most magic of large scales takes a certain amount of sacrifice, wither it’s a death, ingredients, or life force. When one transcended from simple magician to Bard they changed were they got their magic from. They no longer needed sacrifices for big magic, they used the very language of the world. Music.

I had asked him when we first met, he had only been eleven at the time. Why he travelled with a violin, when he had nothing else to eat. He told me he didn’t need to eat if he had music. Bards were born, though not all of them know it. Magic is either bred or learnt. With a Bard it could be either, what was needed was the musical connection to the rhythm of the earth. If there was anything that Danny lacked it was for sure not rhythm. He had it in floods and he was a talented musician in his own right.

He had first been discovered by vampires at a young age. Apparently a bard’s blood is sweeter than the rest, as with most magicians however, most mages warlocks and witches knew how to protect themselves from vampires. It’s one of the first lessons they learned when they were young, how to protect themselves against the creepy crawls of the night. Myself included, wolfsbane would never be my friend. When we had stepped in to vanquish the vampires, as they were in direct violation of the law. Hunts were very good reasons for them to go very easily extinct. They were allowed to feed, but they could not feed to kill. Especially not an extinct race.

After we rescued him, the Boss took him under his wing so to speak. I had heard he used to train all recruits originally before they had hired people he trusted enough to do the training for him. He trained him, in everything magic which added to his natural skill with his vast knowledge. To what I know he was not only the only Bard in existence, but he was on the top ten list of strongest magical beings living on Earth.

Deaton wasn’t included on that list, as he didn’t live on Earth. I didn’t know where he lived, but I did know it wasn’t in the Earth realm. He really was an enigma.  The list included the vampire king Boyd, who, though our kind do not get along most of the time, I have a pretty close friendship with. It included Danny, as well as Deaton’s father, a certain dragon that lived in England, and a few other creatures including that bitch of a thing Baba Yaga.

Danny drew up, his magic crackling his violin playing the saddest song. It was quite magical actually how the rough waves of the water stopped, and I could see Lydia resting quite dry on the raft still and the heads of a bunch of seals floating in the water, singing the sad tale that was being played. Music to calm the wild beast, one could call it. But I had heard this song before, it was the song of the Selkie. A sad tale of a woman who’s lover was unfaithful. She had drowned herself only to have her soul be eaten by a seal. It was the tale of the selkie, though I’m not sure if it was true, as all these tales go with mythological creatures, you never know how they came to existence. But it was a song that the Selkie seemed to know, and if their singing and sighing was any sign enjoyed.

“Who are you to know our song, to know our story?” The voice was so sad, it nearly brought tears to my eyes. It was a deep and bitter sadness that I had experienced. It was the sadness of a lover who had lost their one love. “Who are you to play so beautifully, to know such sadness?” Danny didn’t answer he started another tune, for some reason I believed that it was more than just music.

The Selkie, who were in the shape of seals sang along with the song, cooing. It was magical, and I saw again the boy I had rescued so many years ago. The talented and scared musician who was now though still young one of the most potentially destructive powerful creatures that existed on Earth. The song continued.

“We understand.” Once again calm fell over the water. “I am so sorry for your lose.” The voice said, and I could feel a cool mist descend upon the water and over my skin. “We shall take you to find the one you love. And you song weaver. Please, let us take you across the river.” I swam over to the raft and pulled myself up. Lydia bitched about getting wet and I looked at her with all the ire I could muster.

“Shut it.” I snapped at her. The more time I spent around these people the more times I felt myself loosen up. They were literally very good friends, though they would never show it directly I knew beyond anything though it had only been a year of being more than acquaintances that they would have my back in any situation.

“God fucking damnit.” She shook off her arm after I purposely shook myself, quite dog-like not that I can blame myself really I was canine. Danny floated over to our boat and sat himself down gentle. He continued to play songs, as we travelled. Sad songs, happy songs, love songs. The river lost its width and became a manageable distance now that the Selkie were working with us. It was a bit of luck, and one I was grateful for. Yes it took us quite a long time to get across a river but it saved us four days of travelling time walking to the bridge.

Lydia stopped when we reached the shore. Digging into her carrying bag. Luckily nothing inside was wet. The lovely inventive genius of the item makers at the SNIB think of everything. Everything from water proofing, to touch locks, anything that could and always did come in handy. I don’t think I could ever complain about something they had made. It wasn’t possible they were very good at their jobs. She pulled out the papers that she used to draw treaty’s I didn’t think there was anything she could do that didn’t deter her from her goal.

“Excuse me, could one of you possibly sign this? It’s an agreement stating that if any of your kind happen to break the laws set in place by the overseer of the SNIB and your God then we have the right to punish them in accordance with the bylaws and punishments in place.” Her speech was different when she communicate about work. All of her crass talk, and her smart mouthed remarks were nowhere to be seen.

"We have always been in accordance with the will of The Druid.” The Druid, was a name that Deaton had been known by, over a hundred years ago. The Druid was from what I have heard through my ancestors the one who could both free and capture our people at will. There had been many of them throughout the century that we were trapped within the Thin, but he was the one who had saved us. “One of us shall sign.”

I had honestly never seen a Selkie go on land before. At least not until that moment. They were exactly, at least they looked to be exactly like Earth seals. However the only difference was their magic. Now for the first time, in my life I was going to be able to see them for what they really are. The seal as she approached land became a lovely woman. She had a wholesome beauty, pretty eyes and a face that you could trust. Child bearing hips and more curves then a circle. She was not the most attractive woman I had ever seen but she was certainly eye catching and wife material. Once full changed, she held her seal skin over her arm. She’d be unable to change back for a full twenty-four hours. I felt a little bad that we had been the reason for her endangerment but they had thought it worth it. So who was I to judge. Once signed she moved to sit along the shore.

“Please, before you go. Play me one more song.” Danny complied, though he was no longer using his violin which he played beautifully. Instead he head out his flute, which I had yet to hear him play. He started low a resonating sound and he played softly the music floating and mixing with the fog. Eerie and magically like all of his songs it told a story. In front of my eyes the fog twisted and shifted moving to take the form of two people. He was telling the story of the Selkie, of the man who betrayed her.

I sat on the beach fascinated and watched the story unfold. A telling of it was sad enough, when watched and heard it was heartbreaking. I watched and learnt from it, the harshness of man, the unfairness of the world. It was more than I should have been allowed to see. But I needed to see it, everyone did. When the song was done, they thanked us and we turned around to the ladder that lead to heaven.

It didn’t actually lead to heaven, but that was as good of a name for it as anything else. It actually lead to the city in the sky, most often referred to as Skyerim. It was home to Harpies, Valkyrie, Pixies, the general female amazon population of the Thin. We were going into actual no mans land. We looked up and up to the top of the ladder before we all looked at each other.

“No fucking way.”

“Not a single chance in hell.”

“God fucking damnit, where’s my pipe.” Danny was back digging into his bag looking for one of his many instruments. So far I had heard his violin, his flute, his fiddle and now I was going to hear his pipe. Once he fetched it from his bag he brought it to his lips with flare that was probably unneeded.  He played a fast tune which was very, sparkly, I guess would be the only name for it. It fluttered around us and brought all three of us into the air. “Hold on tight.” He warned, but all I could think was what the fuck was I supposed to hold on to.

We zoomed up and up and up, into and past the clouds. We moved into the denser clouds, the clouds that held the city, the clouds that were home to the flying women Fae.

Instantly as we landed we were attacked again. Sometimes I hated being male.

Spears were aimed at my throat, and arrows at my head. I raised my hands and waited for them to say something without doing anything threatening. They wouldn’t think twice about killing us.

“Woah, woah, woah, calm down ladies they’re with me!” A Valkyrie flew down her hair long and her smile bright. I don’t think I had ever found one in a good mood. This one was smiling however, and even had the idea to grab up Danny and hug him while spinning around. The Bard laughed.

“Hi Erica!”

“You have an awful lot of visitors lately Erica. Especially for being on Earth for such a long period of time.” One of the previously angry Valkyrie gave up on trying to kill us and had started talk to the new arrival. Erica.

“What can I say I’m easy to love!” The others flew off leaving us with the lone Valkyrie. “Hi! I actually didn’t expect you guys to come at all, I was about to sleep home but when I heard the alarm I figured I would come check it out. I’m Erica if you didn’t know.” I did know her. Though I had only met her once as she was Boyd’s partner. “I’m a friend of your currently very confused spy. He helped me out of a tight pinch a while ago, and when your boss had asked me if I wanted to return the favour I couldn’t say no.” She talked happily though not really loudly, she was just enjoying speaking. Exuberant would probably be the best word for it.

“What do you mean confused? You talked to him, the Brownie’s didn’t really tell us much.”

“First, let me lead this lovely young lady to our Queen then I will tell you everything you want to know about him. And what he’s been through.” We all agreed. It would be best if Lydia dealt with the amazonian Valkyrie queen instead of Danny and I. Even if we weren’t dead yet, it didn’t mean that they would welcome our presence in front of their queen. I personally liked my body free of a plethora of arrows and wounds.

After Lydia was dropped off Erica set us down to tell us information I never knew before. I hadn’t known that Phoenix lost their memories after rebirth though I doubted anyone knew as it could be used against them. So what I was chasing was a guy of my dreams who didn’t even know who I was . Depressing only a lot, but I had hope, hope that when he remembered me he would love me with even half of the same ferocity that I loved him.

   
With that in mind, I felt better about the chase. The journey across the land. Soon after that Lydia came back with the treaty fully signed and everything in order. Now we just had to go to the next path in his journey.

“We already know he’s going where the Sovereign, is. Why don’t we fly you over the desert?”

We took a carpet and I felt like Aladdin. However the carpet was actually more of a hammock and it was held by two Valkyrie one being Erica and they flew us over the usually hot and three day walk it took to get across the freaking desert. It would mean we wouldn’t only be caught up with her, we’d be ahead of her for when he finally reached the area that the Trolls looked over. And luckily for us their magic didn’t pass over the sky. Their magic only worked for those who were on land trying to physically cross the bridge without their specific instructions to do so. Which usually meant something stupid like a riddle, or a challenge. They were the most annoying creatures in all four realms hands down.

It didn’t take us that long to cross the desert. It wasn’t a very long journey but it was a ways away by foot. After we got there we just needed to wait. We had to wait for my mate to cross the desert and to pass by the trolls but I had been waiting my whole life, and I had already found him. After this I would wait forever to have him back in my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically finished. It's also well over 50k as in swooping into 90k. I wrote this for nanowrimo years ago, but switching and editing it for teen wolf purposes.


End file.
